My vision - Flesh and Blood
by vrskaandrea
Summary: This is how I imagine season 14. At first it follows the original story with only slight changes. As the story continues, it drifts away from the original. There are big plots, crazy unexpected twist, a bit of angst and crack all wraped up in a whole season worth long story, and a sequel or two to follow. A lot of old characters seen again, or mentioned and an OFC in the whirpool.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember when you asked if we could stop it? All the evil in the world. If we could really change things? Maybe we can..."

 **THE ROAD SO FAR...**

"I killed my Lucifer" says AWMichael as he was stealing Lucifers grace to open the rift. But only the Devil went throung.

"Gabe, no!" Dean screams out as AWMichael kills Gabriel in the *Apocalypse World.

Hunters rushed through the rift into a new world, a new life.

"I saw how they do the spell." Lucifer makes a deal.

AWMichael comes storming in the bunker,almost killing everybody until a yellow flash of light stops him. "We could have been something. I just need your power" Lucifer says as he takes Jack's grace.

"If we do this, you're the engine, and I'm behind the wheel. It's a one-time deal!'- an image of AWMichael in his true vessel. Lucifer dies in a flash of red light.

"We had a deal!" Dean screams as AWMichael takes control. "Thanks for the suit." AWMichael grins.

A green rift opens in an empty field near Lawrence, Kansas. A dark car comes through with a woman in the driver's seat and an old man lying down in the back.

 **NOW**

The impala rushes down a road, leaving a town behind. In the driver's seat is Sam, listening to AC/DC. He frowns and turns the music down. He sighs – _This just doesn't feel right –_ he thinks.

* * *

A man frowns as his phone wakes him up. He tosses the phone and gets up. He gets down on his knees and starts praying. "Hello, Jameel." – says the strange man who appeared in front of him.

Jameel now feeling scared falls back of his knees. "Who are you?" he asks.

"Ough, we never met. But you've read all about me." The stranger replies, his eyes showing a blue sparkle.

"You? God?" Jameel replies now feeling both fear and confusion.

"Close, but not quite."

"Michael?" Jameel says not feeling sure.

"There we go..."

Jameel shakes his head – "No,no... Why are you here?"

"Well that is the question isn't it" – AWMichael replys. "Why are we here? I know why I am here. To ask you a question. The same question I have spend weeks travelling around asking people... What do you want? If you can have anything, name it."

"Peace and love" Jameel says with fear but also with a pinch of spite in his eyes.

"If you cared about peace, you never would have left Syria. You never would have ran and left your friends to die. And they did die. And if you cared about love, you never would have cheated on your wife, she never would have left and you wouldn't be living in this rat hole." AWMichael say throwing Jameel up and then back on the ground.

Jameel screams NO!, now trembling in fear.

"And that is the problem with you. You are lost. And not worth saving." AWMichael declares not thinking just about Jameel. He felt like that for every human in the world.

* * *

Sam enters the bunker that is now crawling with AW hunters. He glances at the training room, where Bobby is trying to teach Jack how to fight. A small smile appears on his face, but quickly vanishes as a hunter tells him about a new case. Again, he burries himself in the work, organizing hunters to go after a vampire nest.

After he sees them off, Mary approaches him. "How are you holding up?

"I'm good." He says with a worried look on his face.

"Hey", Mary looks into his eyes, touching his hand. "We will find him"

He nods. "How's our guest?" Sam asks, trying to change the subject.

"He is awake."

Sam goes and grabs a plate of soup. He walks down the hall to the room 7B. Clutching the knob he takes a deep breath and opens the door. Inside was a man sitting on a bed. Underneath him, a devil's trap. The man turns around now facing Sam. Sam stood there looking into the face that has terrorized his dreams for years. But that wasn't the same face, the same man. That wasn't Lucifer anymore, it was just Nick, his vessel.

"Hey Sam."

"Nick" Sam nods.

Sighing again he walks around the bed and puts the soup on the table next to it.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. Better."

"No more nightmares?"

Nick nods " Fewer."

Sam also nods. Pointing at Nicks stomach he asks "May I see it?" Nick lifts up his shirt revealing the wound the archangel blade left. Cam takes the alcohol from the table and turns around seeing that the wound was healing. He cleans it, still looking at Nick with a dose of fear.

"I don't get it. I don't understand how Lucifer could die and I got to live."

"I think it was because of the archangel blade. I was meant to kill the archangel inside and not the person they are... "

"...possessing and using to end the world? Twice." Nick finishes the sentanse.

"Must be weird for you looking at me and seeing him."

Sam nods " Yeah. But I am glad it is you and not him. I'm glad Lucifer is dead."

"Me too." Nick sighs.

Sam changes the subject. " You starting to remember anything?"

"Just bits and pieces. Nothing about Dean,sorry."

"What about Michael? Did he say anything to Lucifer about what his plans are?"

"He just said he wanted to do it right this time."

Sam nods. "Thanks, now get some rest."

* * *

A sharp-looking man enters a nearly empty bar. Approaching the bartender he orders "Sweetie. Fix me a coffee, for my friend?..".He looks over at a table where a man with a trenchcoat was sitting. "Water" Cass replies with a frown on his face.

The man sits as the table. Cass says "I was surprised you wanted to meet here." The demon replies "I was surprised you wanted to meet at all. Didn't think you consorted with my kind" His eyes turn black. Lost Dean, I thought

Cass rolls his eyes. "I need information. Does any demon know where Dean Winchester is?"

Demon gloats "I am sorry did you just say you lost a Winchester, cuz, one that is interesting and two, how is it that you lost dean, I thought that the two of you were joint at... well... everything"

"Just answer the question!" Cass was getting annoyed.

"I could, but what's in it for me?"

"Your life." Says Cass now pissed.

"Come again?" the demon pushes.

"I'll speak slower. You will tell me what you know or I will burn you to ash, right here, right now!"

"I think we can do better!" says the demon with a smirk on his face.

A bunch of demons charge in the bar. Cass had not seen them around the bar when he came. He knows he is in no shape to take them all on. Still he takes out his angel blade and charges at the demon he spoke to. The demon take a step back, lights a match and tosses it on the ground. A ring of fire starts circling Cass. He was trapped in the ring of holly fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"None of you are worth it." AWMichael said now walking on a side of a freeway in an industrial zone. Looking around he sees smokes coming out of a factory next to a river that is now filthy. "You have destroyed Father's creation. You were never worthy of it. Maybe Lucifer had a point. Maybe he was the only one who could see what would become of this place." He sighs.

When he first took over Dean he has seen and felt his pain and his misery. He felt all the things Dean went through in life and in death. He knew everything Dean knew. Read through his memories with ease. A few pages of that book were almost unreadable, but AWMichael couldn't care less. He knew there was nothing in there of any importance. Probably just more pain and misery.

Suddenly a familiar sense came to AWMichael. There was an angel around.

Sister Jo was saying goodbye to her followers as she was leaving the church. As she walks down a dark alley counting the money with a smile on her face, she hears a familiar sound. The sound of angel wings.

"Hello,Jo!"

Jo turns around coming face to face with Dean Winchester. But that wasn't Dean Winchester.

As she realizes who is in front of her, her eyes start filling with fear. "Ought, God" she slips.

"People keep calling me that." AWMichael says not knowing how he feels about that.

"You're the archangel Michael from another world. And you're possessing Dean Winchester", Jo looks a bit confused. "How did you get him to say Yes to you?'

"Love" AWMichael replies.

Jo laughs "How very Hallmark channel. Well it has been a blast, but I must be going now."As Jo turns to walk away, AWMichael grabs her "Not so fast. Not until I ask you one question"

As the tension starts to rise, he asks "What do you want?"

Jo smiles saying, "I don't know, Chanel, Dior, Jimmy Choo's."

"You think this is a joke?" AWMichael was getting angry.

"I don't know what this is. You asked, I answered."

"I asked you lied. I know about you, Jo. Because he knew about you" AWMichael says pointing at his/Dean's head." You're the rebel. An angel who doesn't like playing by Heaven's rules. You pretend to care about these things, pretty things. But that's all it is. Pretending."

"These trinkets, they don't make you happy. They just pass the time. They are not what you really want. What you really want is love. To belong, to have a place, a home, a family. How very human of you. And so, so disappointing."

"There aren't many angels left in this world. I thought I might help. But if they are all these sad, lost, fallen things, like you, maybe they are not worth saving either."

* * *

As soon as Sam left Nick's room, his phone rings. He answers "Cass?"

"Hello Sam." Someone else was on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"I'm the boy who's got your angel. And if you want to see him again, you know, alive, we should probably talk."

Sam gathers the others. Mary picks up a rifle saying "It is probably a trap"

"Yep" Sam agrees.

Bobby cocks his rifle "And this guy is..."

"A demon" Sam replies.

"He just told you he was a demon?" Jack asks a bit confused.

"Yep. Seemed pretty proud of it too."

"What do we do?" Maggie asks.

"We get Cass back." Sam says with determination on his face.

He continues " Grab holly water, devil trap bullets, angel blades, cuz whatever we are walking into..."

"It's gonna suck..." Bobby finishes.

After a brief pause, Jack firmly states "I'm coming too."

"I know I am not as strong as I used to be, but I can hold my own. I have to."

Much to everyone's surprise Sam says "Ok, grab your gear."

Bobby tries to persuade Sam to change his mind, but Sam replies " He needs this Bobby."

They all roll out.

* * *

Back at the bar, the demon sits comfortably on a chair, taking a sip of his coffee. Cass is still trapped in the ring of holly fire. He asks the demon.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you using me as bait?"

"It is kinda what you are for, isn't it? And I need something from Sam Winchester."

With s smirk on his face, Cass says "You really think he's gonna make a deal with you?"

"Ought, he's dealt with worse. You see, recently I had a revelation. Somebody came up to me and asked me what I wanted. And I realized after six hundred years of being a demon, destroying, drinking and all, I didn't know. So I sat back and gave it a good think. And I realized what I wanted..."

A long pause caused Cass to roll his eyes "And? What is it?"

"Everything..."

After a short while, Sam walks into the bar.

"Ladies and gentleman, the great Sam Winchester" the demon proclaims. One of the other demons frisks Sam, not finding anything on him. Sam has given the demon blade to Mary, who went around the back of the bar with others, waiting for Sam's signal.

"I have heard so much about you. You are a damn legend, Sam, an icon. I mean, the shoulders, the hair... You are my Beyonce." Sam rolls his eyes at his and turns to see Cass in the ring of the holly fire. "Cass, you ok?"

The demon answers instead "Of course he is. I don't damage the merchandise."

Cass shakes his head off "I am more embarrassed then I am hurt."

Sam now turns to the demon "And you are?"

"Kippling. Kip for short." The demon approaches Sam holding his hand out."

Instead of a handshake Sam continues "Ok. I am here as you asked."

"Well not exactly as I asked. See I told you to come alone. But..." Kip faces the back door.

A couple of demons walk in pushing Maggie and Jack.

Kip smiles "Well, you tried. Doesn't matter."

Kip takes a sip of his coffee, and looks at Sam "So, let's make a deal."

Sam frowns a bit surprised "You looking to make a deal?"

"Well I am a demon. That's what we do."

"What do you want?"

"That is a very good question. Hmm, what do I want...? I don't know if you know, Sam, but hell is in a bit of a pickle. With Crowley dead and Asmodeus fried..."

"I don't care!" Sam interrupts.

"Ough, you do. Or you will. You see for the first time in a long while hell is without a king. And that is just not right."

"So you volunteer?"

"Exactly!"

"But why tell me all of this?"

"Because I want to work with you, Sam. Not against you."

"Is that why you did this?" Cass says showing the ring of holly fire/

"That is why you are still breathing. It gives me a chance to show Sam and friends I can hurt them, but I chose not to. See, I want the Crowley deal. I give you information and a spot of help here and there and in return you turn a blind eye on crossroads deals and demon on demon violence etc."

"You have some good lines, I'll give you that much. But you're no Crowley. I know that. And so do they." Sam says looking at other demons.

"Ouch, you break my heart, Sam. Of course I am not that poncy Son of a bitch. I am the guy who in life rode with Genghis Khan, burning down half of the world. You don't scare me, Sam. I am not afraid of you... But they are. So take the deal Sam before I stop trying to be Crowley and I show you who I really am... " Kip says in a bit of an anger. But then says with a smile on his face "What do you say, darling?"

Sam looks at him and simply says "No."


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby and Mary burst in the front door, guns blazing. One of the bullets hits a fire alarm, spraying water through the sprinklers, extinguishing the ring of fire around Cass. Jack and Maggie duck behind the bar. Bobby shoots a few demons with holly water bullets. Cass grabs his angel blade from the bar and kills two demons with it. Mary shoots her gun, but misses a demon that flips through the air. He lands near Bobby and kicks him to the ground. Marry calls out Sam, who was fighting Kip, and throws him the demon knife.

Sam catches it mid air, and turns to Kip, but Kip throws him to a table. The table crumbles under Sam and he lands on the ground. A demon knocks the gun out of Mary's hands, but she picks up a bottle and smashes it into his head. Then bangs the demon's head into the bar and kills him with an angel blade. Jack sees Bobby on the ground wrestling a demon and jumps at it. They roll on the floor; the demon gets on top of him and keeps sending one punch after another. Bobby tries to help, but gets jumped by another demon.

Jack was nearly unconscious when the demon picks him up and smashes him into a wall. Maggie wanted to help, but didn't know how. Suddenly she spots an angel blade. She calls out to Jack who was pinned to the wall and tosses him the blade. Jack catches it and thrusts it into the demon.

Sam gets up, and charges at Kip. They both throw a few good punches before Kip picks up a chair and smashes it into Sam, sending him to his knees. Sam moans but quickly jumps back up, pushing the demon blade into Kip, killing him.

As Kips body falls to the ground Sam yells "ENOUGH!"

All the demons pause and turn their attention to Sam.

"There will be no new king of hell!"

"Not today, not ever!"

"And if anybody wants the job, they can come through me, understood?!"

"So, what's it gonna be?"

All the demons look at him with scare, then glance at each other and fly out of their vessels in a form of the black smoke.

"That's what I thought!" says Sam with a bit of relief.

Not a few moments pass by, when sirens go off outside the bar. Cops have arrived.

"Quickly, out the back!" Sam yells.

Cass picks Jack up, helping him to walk. Maggie and Mary go out first, then Bobby and Cass and Jack. As Sam was about to exit the cops come rushing in.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" Sam now had a couple of guns aiming at him. There was nothing he could do, but surrender.

Mary and the others got to the bunker. She was worried about Sam being arrested, but Cass reassured her Sam was going to be fine. They just have to give him some time.

* * *

As Sam sat in the interrogation room, agents of different agencies were gathering in the room behind the mirror. The was an inspector from the PD, an FBI agent and an NSA agent, all arguing which gets a crack at him first.

A woman wearing a classy suit, with broad shoulders and her hair in a strict bun walked in. "What the hell is going on here?!" She snaps at them all. "Who are you?" The FBI agent says with a frown.

"Agent Winchester, Secret Service! Why was I not informed of this arrest?"

All of the men looked down on the ground.

"This man had a red tag to his arrest warrant, which means he is a SS matter! I will be talking to your superiors!" the woman says leaving the room.

She turns left to go into the interrogation room. She grabs the knob and pauses for a second. She sighs and enters.

Sam looks up. A woman was standing in front of him, staring. He was a bit surprised. He didn't expect to be stared at like that. Especially from a woman who he never met, but still she felt so familiar to him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then got interrupted by other agents running in the room.

The woman shakes off the feelings she had and turns to the men."Has anybody checked him for weapons?"

The PD inspector says with a frown "Of course we did."

She approaches Sam and starts frisking him.

Few minutes later on the table in front of Sam stood two pocket knives, three paper clips and a bobby pin. Sam was confused. How could she possibly know?

The woman turns to the men with anger on her face. "Then what is this?"

FBI guy was about to speak when she interrupted "Know what? Doesn't matter. I am taking him into custody!" She opens one of his cuffs only to put it on her hand and pulls him into the hallway.

They all run to her "Stop! We all have questions for him. Doesn't matter that you are SS, we have the right to talk to him and get Intel." The NSA man shouts.

"He is wanted for a lot of crimes!" Now the FBI agent joins.

"These are all nice cards you all have, but president trumps all." she said, pushing Sam outside of the precinct.

* * *

In an old warehouse a vampire is sitting on the ground. AWMichael stands next to it.

"Now you. You know exactly what you want. You don't pretend you want help people, or save the world. Your want is pure. And simple. And clean. And that's why you are worth saving. That is why we're going work so well together. "


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam and the SS agent left the precinct, they walk to the police parking lot. The impala was there. The woman opens the passenger door and says "Get in!" Sam was baffled, but still listened. As he sat down, the woman undid her side of the cuffs and closed them on the door of the car, trapping Sam's left hand.

He didn't expect that. He didn't know what to think. Who was she? Is she a hunter or an actual agent? Or something worse.

As the woman was getting around the car, Sam notices there was something different with the impala. It looked older, wore down. But when she opened the driver door, they didn't screech. She started the car with ease, which was strange. Blasting out of the radio was the song "shot through the heart" by Bon Jovi, one of Dean's cassettes.

Sam shakes of his thoughts about the car, there were more important things going on. "Who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter now. I can't believe you got caught! The great big Sam Winchester got caught." She smiles, but quickly puts up a serious face.

"I'm here to help. Get you out."

"So you're a hunter?"

She smiles again "You can say that. Call me MJ."

* * *

Back at the bunker Mary and Cass were getting anxious. Sam still hasn't checked in. Cass decides to go check on Jack. As he walks in his room, he sees Jack in front of his mirror.

"I'm fine!" Jack snaps as soon as he spots Cass.

Cass sighs "You did well."

"All I did was get punched... in the face."

"To be fair, all of us got punched in the face." Cass tries to comfort him.

"I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Maggie. Before, when I had my powers, I could have done something!"

"But Jack, you don't, you don't have your powers. And your grace, it should regenerate in time, but until then..."

"...I am useless" Jack frowns.

"I can't fight demons, and I can't find Dean and Michael. I can't stop him. I can't do anything. I don't have anything."

"Ough, Jack... That's just not true. You've got me. You have all of us." Cass patts him on the shoulder and reassures him "You have your family."

"And we are going to find Dean. And Michael. And we are going to beat him. Together! Because that's what we do!"

Mary walks in interrupting the conversation. "Cass, I am getting really worried about Sam."

* * *

Somewhere in an old abandoned church, a vampire was being drained for blood by the neck. He groans as the blood drips into a chalice.

AWMichael walks up to him, healing his wound and picking up the chalice. He pulls out a small bottle of grace out of his pocket.

"A little bit of this... And a little bit of that..." he says mixing the grace with the blood.

He takes the chalice, steers it up, and makes the vampire drink it. "Yes...Good boy."

The vampire first coughs, then gets burnt from the inside.

"Hm... Too much of that...How disappointing."

He tosses the dead vampire aside into a pile of bodies, and turns around facing more vampires in chains.

"All right! Who's next?" He asks with a smile on his face.

* * *

Cass and Mary return to the main hall. Both of their phones went off. They both hoped it was Sam.

They glance at their phones.

"Just Ketch" says Mary.

"Mine says unknown caller." Cass replies.

He picks up and puts the call on speaker.

"Hello?" a woman's voice was heard on the other side.

"Anael?" Cass asks.

Mary looks at him with a frown.

"An angel" he whispers.

"Castiel! Where is Sam?"

"It's a long story." Cass replies.

"Well, we have a problem. I just met Michael! And he has a new fancy suit."

Mary's and Cass's eyes widen.

"Where!?" Cass asks

"All I know is that he's headed to Duluth!"

Later Bobby comes in to the main hall. "Any news?"

Mary and Cass both turn to him. Mary spoke first.

"Michael is in Duluth. And Ketch called, he can't find the... the... the freaking egg."

Cass continues "And still no word from Sam. Keeps going to voicemail."

* * *

The Impala stops near the bar the guys fought the demons. Sam looks puzzled. As MJ gets out of the car, her badge falls out. Sam quickly grabs it and puts it in his pocket.

MJ opens passenger doors and releases Sam from the cuffs.

"Unlike the way those Brits approached you; I just had to tie you down so you don't jump at me during our ride. You are free to go."

Sam was now confused. Who was this woman? Why just help him and let him go? So many questions rose in Sam's head.

But before he could ask any, MJ says "If you want to know more about me, follow me. If not, well, we will surely meet again."

Sam thought for a second, but shook his head. He had to go back to see if the others got out ok. He had to leave.

"Give me the car keys!" he said which made MJ smile.

"Ough, this isn't your car. It's my car. Your car is right there." MJ points at the place Sam left the impala earlier.

Again he was puzzled, but got up and walked to the car. As he got in, he saw MJ getting into the other Impala and driving away. Then he had a thought. He pulled out MJ badge out of his pocket and opened it. Shock covered his entire face.

The badge said "Mary Jane Winchester"


	5. Chapter 5

_Replies to reviews:_

 _Blondie 20000. We shall soon find out. Just remember, when it comes to spn, nothing is always as it seems._

* * *

Sam immediately started the car and rushed after the other Impala. Both cars pulled up at a motel not far.

MJ comes out if the car carrying a cake box.

"Heya, Sammy. Well,that didn't take you long." She says with a smile.

"Give me back my badge."

Sam was angry. He waves the badge in MJ's face and yells "What is this? Who are you!?" Then he noticed the box "What's in there?"

MJ opens the box revealing cherry pie inside. "You want some?"

Sam sighs.

 _Did she just call me Sammy?_

He shakes his head "Ok, enough games, tell me who you are."

"Sure, I will tell you everything. But I need to know something first. I need to know what happened when Lucifer took Jack's grace."

Sam was confused "How do you know about this? About Lucifer and Jack?"

"I swear I will tell you everything, as soon as you tell me."

Sam sighs again.

 _This is so, so weird. But I want to know who she is, I need to know what she knows. Maybe she can lead me to Dean, to Michael._

Sam decides to tell her. He didn't notice a figure inside the motel room who was listening in to the conversation.

* * *

Back at the bunker, the guys didn't know what to do. Should they wait for Sam and loose the chance to find AWMichael? Or should they go to Duluth, but risk dying at the hands of an archangel?

"Doesn't matter if Sam's not here!" Jack says. " We have to try to find him. We have to try and kill him!"

"No." Mary says with a frown "The plan was always to subdue him. We have to get Michael out of Dean."

"And if he doesn't leave?"

"Then we are gonna try and drive him out." Cass replies.

"And if that doesn't work?" Jack persists.

Cass looks at Jack with confusion "Jack..."

But Jack interrupts "Cass, Michael has to be stopped!"

"I know, and he will be, after Dean is..."

"No. Dean doesn't matter! You are all so focused on trying to save Dean, and I understand, I get it, but if he can't be saved, if it comes down to Dean and Michael... Michael has to be stopped. Caged or killed"

Cass in full rage mode "And if that means that Dean dies too!?"

"Then he dies. I know this Michael. I have seen what he does to an entire world, and so have you. If stopping that from happening here means that Dean has to die... Do you think he would want it any other way?"

They all stand there as Jack leaves the room, not knowing what to think.

"What crawled up his ass today?" Bobby breaks the silence.

"What should we do? Sam wouldn't want us going alone" Cass says.

Mary looks at him and Cass "We are going! We are going to find Michael!"

"Cass, you stay here and watch Jack and Nick. Bobby and I will go."

* * *

A while later Nick was in his room, having painful flashbacks of what he... of what Lucifer has done. Cass walks in carrying lunch.

"I brought you some nourishment. Now that he is gone, you must remember to eat."

Nick looks up at the angel. "Great, thanks."

As Cass was about to leave, Nick stops him with his words "I'm not him Castiel."

Cass sighs "I know. It is difficult. You don't remember all the things he had done while possessing you, but I do."

"I know" Nick replies. "I just don't know, I don't understand why I would let him posses me."

"You were in a lot of pain, and Lucifer saw vulnerability and he exploited it."

"But what kind of pain would let Lucifer posses me?" Nick wondered still not remembering what happened.

Cass looks down, wondering what to tell him. "It was your family."

"My family? Sarah and Teddy? "

Cass nods.

"NO!" Nick lets out, flashes come pouring in, painful memories.

"O, my God. Who... Who could do that?" Nick says in a shaky voice with tears running down his face.

"A man... A man broke into your home... You weren't there."

"That's no man, that's a monster. A monster! And then Lucifer found me and made me a monster too." Nick sits on the bed and pulls his legs to his chest. He burries his head in his knees and continues sobbing.

* * *

Sam tells MJ how Jack defeated AWMichael, how Lucifer took Jack's grace, transported them to a church.

He kept on talking how Lucifer made him and Jack fight each other, but at the last minute Dean appeared, with AWMichael possessing him.

As he said that MJ's face turned to horror.

"Continue."

"Dean had no choice but to say yes to Michael. He fought Lucifer and killed him. After that Michael took over and they were gone."

After hearing this MJ was full over rage and she screamed "SON OF A BITCH!"

But the scream came out differently. It came out in stereo.

That's when Sam saw the figure in the window of the room 7.

He charged in only to see an old man barely standing. He's face turns to shock when he realizes who was standing in front of him.

Sam lets out a gasp.

"Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

In Duluth Mary and Bobby were in morgue, speaking to the mortician and examining the bodies. As the mortician goes out to answer her phone, Mary grabs a pair of gloves "Ok, let's give the bodies a quick once-over, see what she missed."

"Angel kills for sure. But there are also knife slits at the throat." Bobby says.

"He kept these people alive for a while." Mary commented.

"Maybe these people aren't people at all. Looking at a vamp." Bobby opens one of the victims mouth and shows Mary the vamp teeth.

She looks over at the others "Yep, same here. Why is an archangel hunting vampires in the first place?"

The mortician walks back in. Mary turns to her "D id anybody come to claim or identify any of the victims?"

"Yea, a young lady. Said she heard it on the news. She thought se might know one of the victims."

"And?" Mary says.

"She didn't. And then she took off so fast, she didn't even give us a last name. But I have seen her around. I think she lives in the building across the street."

* * *

Back at the bunker, Cass and Nick were talking.

"There is nothing. Nothing! No information about my wife and my son!" Nick was angry. "Nothing about their case being solved! Nothing!"

"If I was around I would've been on those cops ass every single day. But I was out of my head with grief. I said yes to Lucifer. I was a coward. And now..."

In an attempt to comfort him, Cass tries to put a hand on Nicks shoulder, but Nick quickly flinches and snaps his fingers at Cass, the way Lucifer used to do.

Cass steps back with his face in horror and his hands in the air.

Nick looks at him confused.

"Why did you do that?" Cass asks

"Do what?"

"What went through you head just now?"

"Mm, Nothing...? What are you trying to get at?"

"Even dough he is departed, there may be some influence still in you" Cass says trying to touch Nick, to get a read.

But Nick flinches again, moves a step back "Leave me alone! I need to go. I need to know what happened to my family." He says as he walks out the door.

* * *

A woman was lying in her bed when there was a knock at the door. "FBI, open up!"

She quickly gets up and tried to run through the fire escape.

Mary and Bobby burst in with their guns up. "Don't move. These guns are packed with dead man's blood!" Bobby shouts.

She gets back in the room looking scared. "You're not FBI, you're hunters."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"No, vampires never do." Bobby lets out some sarcasm.

"We fed on animal blood. We lived quietly. Until... Until he came." The woman was scared.

"He? He who?" Marry asks

"I don't know his name. But he was strong. He tied all of us up. One by one, he'd take blood from us. I couldn't see what he was doing exactly, but every time there would be this explosion and all of my friends would be dead. When he came for me, a couple of others tried to attack, and I was able to get away, but they... They didn't make it."

"Why was killing you? Did he say?" Bobby asked

"I don't think he meant to. It... It is just that... Things seem to go wrong. It wasn't like he was killing. It was like he was experimenting. And that's all I know"

Bobby pulls out his machete and starts walking towards her "Well, nice chatting."

"Wait, wait! If you let me go, I'll tell you where he is..."

...

As the hunters walked out of that apartment, the woman looked at them and then smiled. _Dinner is served boys._

* * *

AWMichael looked sharp in his tuxedo as he sat down on a sofa, holding a brandy in his hand. Opposite him was a man in a fancy suit, also with a glass of brandy.

"I am a leader of the werewolf pack. Why would an archangel care about us?"

"Because I admire you. Eating on the run. Surviving. Despite those humans who see you as nothing but vermin."

"My pack has survived and prospered over the centuries, despite those humans. So what do you want from me? "

"You and your kind are who you are. You kill, but not for sport, not for trophies. To live. And there's purity in that. Isn't it time you had your due?" AWMichael says with a smirk on his face.

"Our due?" the man asks.

"There are ways to enhance your... let's call them talents."

"And then what? You purpose we wage a war against the humans? Keeping alive as many as we need for labour and steady food supply? Because, I'd love that world. But believe me it is an absurd dream."

"Is it? Why be the hunted when you can be the hunter?" AWMichael says his final sales pitch and makes the sale.

* * *

As Mary and Bobby pull up to an abandoned church, Mary goes for her phone.

"I'm gonna try Sam again"

After a short pause, she faces turns bright "Sam, where are you, are you ok?"

And then her face darkens again.

"What is it?"

"He says he's ok. He got away from the cops, and is working a lead. He hung up before I could tell him..."

She just sits there for a moment looking down. _What is going on with Sam?_

Then she looks up with determination "Let's go find Dean."

* * *

"Heya Sammy." Dean says in an old man's voice

Sam just stood there his face pale.

MJ walks in.

"Pops! What the hell are you doing up? You should be resting! Here, I got you your pie." MJ shoves the pie in the old man's hands and makes him sit down on the bed.

Then she turns to Sam.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Hey!" She says waving her hand in front of Sam's face.

She grins and pulls Sam to a chair.

Suddenly, his phone rings. Sam looks at the phone and sees that Mary is calling.

He picks up, still keeping his focus on Dean.

"Sam, where are you, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, mom. I lost the cops, but got a lead. I'll call you back." He says in a single breath and hangs up.

"That was mom?" Dean asks.

"How is she?"

"Never mind her, what the hell happened to you? And who the hell is she?!"

Dean sighs.

This is going to be a long night, he thought.

"I am not your Dean. I am from the future, from about 30 years from now. And so is she."

"You mean we were from the future." MJ adds. "After what he just told me, there is no way we could restore our future."

Dean sighs again, while Sam looked confused.

"Why not?" he asks.

" Because you killed Lucifer. Because your Dean said yes to Michael. None of that happened." MJ replies.

"In our version of events, you died. Lucifer killed both you and Jack."

Sam was struck by this. He didn't know what to say, what to think.

Dean lets out a groan. He wasn't feeling well. MJ rushes to him.

"Here Pops, lay back!" She says while fixing his pillow.

"What is wrong with him?" Sam says.

"I am fading away, Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

_Replies to reviews:_

 _Blondie 2000: Interesting? You have no idea. :-)_

* * *

"You are what?"

"Fading away. Just like our future already has. Only thing left is me, him and the car." MJ replies.

Dean starts coughing really hard. MJ hands him a glass of water.

"Why don't we let him rest, and talk outside?" MJ suggests.

Sam nods and they go outside.

They stood there for a second, not saying anything. Sam was too shocked by all of this. MJ kept staring at him. Eventually she sighs and says "He is dying."

Sam looks up. "There must be something we can do."

"No, there isn't. Believe me, I have tried everything. We came here hoping to change back the events to their original, but we failed. And now, we don't have a future to go back to."

"No, no." Sam shakes his head. "There must be something. I'll take you both back to the bunker and we will figure something out."

MJ thought about it for a second and said "Ok, but in the morning. He needs to rest. Why don't you go now, and we will come tomorrow?"

Sam didn't feel like leaving Dean behind. "Can I speak to him alone first?"

MJ replies "Sure, but be quick. He is really weak."

* * *

In Delaware in an old house a man comes into his living room carrying a teapot. There's a mess all around from the renovation he was doing.

"Sorry about the mess, I am trying to fix this damn dry wall. But anyway, it is good to see you after all these years. I mean after that night you just disappeared and I never knew what happened." The man says pouring tea into a cup and handing it to Nick.

"Yea, after I lost my family I couldn't stand to be in that house one more minute." Nick replies.

The man nods "Nick, I completely understand."

"Do you?"

"I just hope these years were healing and restful for you."

"My entire family was slathered, there is no restful for me. The best thing I can hope for is finding the monster that did it."

"Yeah, yeah, we all want that."

"Do you, Arty?" Nick asks. "Cuz you said you got a good look at the man who left my house, and then you change your story."

"Well, I had to Nick, because there was no man. In the heat of the moment I guess I thought I saw something, wanted so much to help. But I was wrong." Arty replies with Nick looking at him with suspicion.

Then Nick stands up and goes to the window. "Is that the window you were looking out? What made you look? Was it a scream?"

"I don't remember?"

"Was the man rushing out? Or was he walking casually?"

Arty shakes his head.

"Did he have a hammer?"

"Cuz that's how the cops say he murdered my family. He crashed his sculls over and over with a hammer." Nick was getting emotional.

Arty again shook his head and in a scared voice said "Nick... There was no man..."

Then everything goes black for Nick.

...

Arty was laying face down in a pool of blood, his head smashed. Next to him laid a hammer.

Nick, covered in blood, looks up at the door and walks out, completely unaware of what he has done.

* * *

Mary and Bobby walk into the abandoned church. There were smashed statues everywhere. The place was dark, covered in spider web and smelled awful. They look around with their flash lights.

"Do you think vamp girl was lying about Michael hiding out here?" Bobby breaks the silence.

"Not sure she would. She has every reason to want him dead." Mary replies and continues "She wasn't lying about the massacre that happened here, whole lot of dry blood on the floor."

"Yea, but why was he killing them? And what did she mean by experimenting?"

As soon as Bobby said that a lot of vampires come crashing through the windows. Booby tries to shoot one, but the gun gets knocked out of his hand. Mary kicks one away from her and shoots him with dead man's blood bullets.

"The bullets aren't working!" She yells as she backs away. Bobby was wrestling a vamp while another two came after Mary. She punched one with angel brass knuckles and he fell down. Bobby managed to get his machete out and chopped the head of the one he was fighting. "Well that works."

But another one came at him. As he looked into the vampire's face, he recognized the woman from the apartment.

Mary stabbed another with her angel blade and the place around the wound did have that lightning effect as it does with angel kills, but that didn't stop the vamp, just slowed him down long enough for Mary to pull out her machete and chop his head off. She went and did the same to the one Bobby was fighting.

"Bobby you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. What the hell kind a vampires were those?"

"I don't know. Maybe the ones Michael experimented on?"

They gathered their stuff. There was no sign of Michael here. And no Dean.

* * *

Back in the motel room, Old Dean lies in the bed, eating his pie. Sam walks in, alone.

"It has been thirty years since I last saw you, but your hair is still the same." Dean tries to make a joke.

"And you are still acting like a grumpy old man." Sam shoots back.

They both smile.

"How did this happen? How did you get to this point?" Sam says with a serious face.

"Always a buzz kill, Sammy." Dean smiles.

"I want to take you and MJ back to the bunker, try to sort this out, to help you."

"You can't help me, Sammy. No one can. Not even the almighty Chuck" Old Dean grins.

"Damn it Dean! You both came here to try to fix this, so let me help."

"No Sam, I didn't come here to fix this..." Dean takes a deep breath.

"A lot has happened, as you will find out, but there is one thing I need you to do. To do for me..."

"Name it."

"I need you to protect MJ, keep her safe for me. I am dying and I need to make sure she will be alright after I am gone."

"You're not going to die, I won't let it happen."

"There is nothing you can do, Sammy. Just promise me, please."

"Ok, I promise. I will protect your daughter."

Dean smiles a bit. "She might act like me, drive my car and even eat like me, but she is not my daughter."

"Then who is she?"

"Look at her, Sammy. Look at her posture; look at her shoulders, her nose, her hair. Look at her eyes..." Dean groans a bit but continues.

"She's yours."


	8. Chapter 8

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. :)_

* * *

"Mine?" Sam says with a shock.

"Yes. Yours. I found her shortly after you died and raised her as my own. She turned out to be a really good hunter." Dean replies.

Sam had so many questions going through her head. Dean knew where Sam's head was going.

"Remember Quaker Valley in Oregon, the what's him name... Nachze... The freaking Ghoulpire... Remember the day before we got there, I was in a bar and you were with..."

"Piper." Sam instantly remembers.

"Yeah, the waiters from the diner... She died giving birth to MJ. And before you ask me, we have checked. Piper is now alive and happy somewhere and has no kids."

Sam sat there, thinking about all that he has heard. The was too much information to process. But he knew the will be more.

"Does she know?" Sam asks

"She does."

...

MJ was pacing outside of the motel room. After all this time she finally got to meet her father. But she didn't know what to think, how to feel. He was a stranger to her. Yes, Dean told her all about Sam and she knew everything that ever happened to both of them, but she still had no idea how to approach him. How to talk to him. _This must be the way Pops felt when Nana came back to life only to see their boys all grown up._

Sam walks out and looks at MJ.

"He told you?" she asks, as she saw the look on Sam's face.

"He did." Sam replies

"Guess all us Winchesters have father issues."

Sam smiles at this remark remembering John and Henry. But he didn't know what to say to her.

MJ changes the subject. "Will you give me back my badge now?"

Sam nods, pulling the badge out of his pocket and glances at it again before handing it over to MJ.

"It a good fake, a very good fake. But did you use your real name?"

She takes the badge and smiles "Because it's not a fake."

Sam looks at her surprised.

MJ smiles at Sam and starts the story "After Lucifer possessed the president, and you flushed him out, it took some time but the president remembered everything. Long story short he formed a special part of the Secret Service Agency to look into the things that have happened. In thirty years this agency becomes something like the American version of the Man of Letters, but better. We are nothing like those assholes."

"But that badge is not from the future. It was issued a couple of months ago."

"When we got here, I reached out. They were surprised and untrusting at first, but I didn't come empty handed. I gave them just enough information and combined that with my badge from the future, they believed me. Made me an agent in the now."

Sam could not believe this. He had a lot of doubts about that.

"I know what you are thinking, but believe me, the SD does some good work in the future. With me and Dean leading them and other hunters to help, we took out a lot of monsters. But only the bad ones."

"The SD?" Sam asks

"Supernatural division. I know, not my idea."

"Let me guess, it was Dean's."

"No, actually, it was the presidents."

They both smile.

"Listen, it is getting real late. Why don't you go ahead and take the other bed in the motel room, and I'll stay in the car. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." MJ suggests.

"No, you go inside and I'll stay in the car."

"Sam, you need the rest. And you two, being by each other's side again, it will be good for you both. Maybe you both could get finally get some real rest." MJ convinces Sam.

 _This might be good for pops._ She thought getting into the back seat of her impala.

Sam walks back in the room. Old Dean seemed asleep. He looks at him one more time and lays down, instantly falling asleep. But Dean wasn't asleep. Not until he felt his young brother near him sleeping soundly. Then he closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

Mary and Bobby got back to the bunker in the late morning. Cass and Jack met them in the main hall.

"What happened, did you find Dean?" Cass asks.

"No, no sigh of him nor Michael." Mary answers.

"So it was a bust?" Cass continues.

"Not really. The Son of a Bitch was there. And he was doing some nasty things." Bobby answers.

Cass looked at them with confusion. Mary speaks

"He was experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Jack asks

"Yes, with vampires. I don't know what he did to them, but they were stronger and dead man's blood had no effect on them. Strangely, the only things that had any effect were the angel blades and the angel brass knuckles." Mary explains and Bobby continues

"And they were a pain in the ass to bring down. Decapitation worked dough."

Cass was confused "What is Michael doing?" They all wondered the same, but Jack knew.

"He's building an army."

Mary looks at him "An army?"

"Yes. There aren't enough angels here to fight his war, so he is improvising."

"But using monsters? That is beneath him" Bobby says.

"He's getting desperate." Cass answers.

They all sigh.

"Any news from Sam?" Cass breaks the silence

"He did check in, but only said he got away from the cops and is working a lead. He hung up so fast I didn't even get a chance to tell him about our lead." Mary answers. "At least we know his ok." Bobby adds.

Mary's phone starts ringing. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the display. It was Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: She will._

* * *

"Rise and shine!" MJ yells. Sam snaps out of his sleep and quickly sits up in his bed. Old Dean let out a groan and slowly gets up.

"I've got two double cheeseburgers, two milkshakes, a protein shake and a Caesar salad!"

"Who's the salad for?" Dean asks confused.

Sam smiles "Guess it's for me."

MJ hands Sam over his breakfast, and she sits down to eat next to Dean who has already started on his.

Sam looks out. Seemed too bright. "What time is it?"

"Noon. You both slept in." MJ replies.

Then Sam remembered. He looked at his phone. There were over a dozen missed calls from Mary, Cass and others.

"Got to make a call." Sam says going out.

* * *

"Hi, mom. Sorry I haven't picked up, there was a lot going on. Anything new?"

He stands there listening to what happened in Duluth, his eyes widen in shock.

"I'll be in the bunker in a few hours." He says ending the call. He was too shocked to tell her what he found, but also had no idea how to tell her. He had to many things on his plate now.

Soon they were headed to the bunker in two separate impalas.

* * *

Old Dean was feeling weak again. He couldn't walk. Sam and MJ helped him out if the car and into the bunker.

As they entered Sam shouted

"A little help here!"

Mary, Bobby and Cass rush in the entrance hall only to see Sam and a woman helping an old man down the stairs. Bobby and Mary rush up to help them, but Cass stood there baffled. As they pass him he gets a strange but a familiar sensation.

 _No, it can't be._ He thought.

"Dean?" He lets out as they were sitting the old man on a chair.

Mary and Bobby look at him frowning and then at Sam.

But before Sam could say anything, Old Dean speaks "Cass! It is so good to see you after all these years."

"Years?" Mary asks.

"This is not our Dean. This is a future Dean." Cass says.

Sam continues "Yeah, about 30 years from now."

"So that's what kept you." Bobby concludes.

Jack stood aside, listening in.

Sam nods. "Their future doesn't exist anymore." That's when they all turned their attention to the woman. "This is... Um... this is MJ." Sam says not knowing how to explain he had a 30 year old daughter.

MJ approaches and hugs Mary. Then quickly pulls back saying "Sorry. You don't know me, but I know you. And it is good to see you again."

The awkward moment quickly passed as old Dean starts coughing again. Cass approaches him and rests his hand on his head. "He is fading away." MJ says.

Cass looks at her and the strange sensation returns. "Yes, because his future doesn't exist anymore, soon he will not exist either."

Then he looks at Sam "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"Told'ya Sammy." Dean smirks.

MJ sighs. "Let's get you in a bed, you need to rest. I'll fetch you a beer."

Mary was about to show MJ where to go, but got surprised when she realized MJ knew her way around the bunker.

Then they all turn to Sam for an explanation.

He starts "MJ pulled me from the cops. She got me to Dean and they told me what happened. Apparently in their version Lucifer killed me and Jack in that church and Dean never said yes to Michael. They went back in time, trying to fix it, but failed. I'm thinking Dean didn't even want it fixed."

"So why is MJ not fading away like Dean is?" Cass asks suspiciously. He sensed something off about her.

"I don't know." Sam replies. "All I know is that Dean wants me to take care of her."

"But who is she?" Mary asks. "Is she... Is she his daughter?"

Sam sighs and pauses. "No. She's mine."

A lot of information in a short time Sam thought.

"Well, this is turning into a real soap opera." Bobby breaks the silence.

Sam smiles "Nothing new to us."

"Right. Let's try and find a way to help them." Mary says

...

When Bobby and Mary left the room, Sam went into the kitchen and Cass followed. Jack again listened in.

"Do you trust them, Sam?"

"It's Dean, Cass. If course I trust them. And even though it is weird, MJ's my daughter."

"I don't know Sam. There is something off about her. I can sense it."

"So far, she hasn't given me a reason not to trust her. All I saw was a woman trying to help an old man who raised her."

"I hope you're right, Sam." Cass says walking out if the room. He didn't notice Jack who left just before he did.

MJ enters the kitchen. "I heard all that you know."

"He's just being cautious."

"Yes, I know. I remember how he was..."

She smiles, but the smile quickly goes away. "Yeah, right."

"What?" Sam asks.

"Ough, sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud." MJ says as she gets a beer out of the fridge. Then she turns to leave the room, but changes her mind.

"Sam, there is something I forgot to tell you."

Sam looks up at her.

"And it is probably why Cass doesn't trust me. He senses it."

Sam looked at her confused "Senses what?'

"Sam...I am harbouring an angel."


	10. Chapter 10

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review :)_

* * *

 **Flashback**

2018, London

Somewhere in an alley between two abandoned buildings a green rift opened up. The British Men of Letters (later MOL) were alerted immediately. In a matter of minutes, two blocks surrounding the alley we closed off.

Two men in full tactical gear approach the rift. But as soon as they did a green line comes out of the rift closing it. The line moves through the air as it was carried by wind. It tries to make contact with one of the men, but the man backs away. As if the line sensed the hostility it tries to move to the other man, but gets the same reaction. It moves downwards as a person would look down feeling unwanted, then finds an empty bottle and crawls in it. The MOL looked confused, but took the bottle, sealed it, and brought it to their headquarters.

Five long years MOL debated on what it may be and tried to get it out of the bottle, poking it and electrifying it. But the green wouldn't budge. After that it was slowly being forgotten. It got moved around, tossed aside. Eventually ended up by accident in a crate of weapons heading to North America, ten years later.

Somehow it ended up in the hands of a young woman, studying mythology and theology at a university in Kansas. The woman opened the bottle out of curiosity, and for the first time in a long time, the green got out. It approached the woman slowly, and the girl welcomed the contact.

As if it has spoken to her, the woman nodded her head. Since then the green has never again parted with the woman. It gave her strength in some hard times and helped her out of bad situations, never asking for anything in return.

* * *

"You are what?!" Sam shouts backing away from her.

"Ough." MJ said feeling a bit surprised by his reaction. "Don't worry, it's a good angel."

And then she looks aside "Well, technically, she's an archangel."

"An archangel?!" Sam says grabbing his head in misbelieve.

"Who is it, is it Raphael, Gabriel... Please tell me it's not Michael or Lucifer?! No, no this can't be happening ..."

Suddenly he turns around recalling what MJ said. "Did you say SHE?"

"Calm down. Yes, I did say SHE."

"What is her name?" Sam asks know much calmer but still nervous.

"I don't know, she never told me. But trust me when I say, she's all right. She helped us out numerous times and even got us here. You don't believe me, ask him." MJ looks behind Sam's back.

Old Dean was standing there. "Went to see what happened to my beer." He takes the beer from MJ's hands and sits down. He points to other chairs signalling them both to sit, and then turns to MJ.

"Why don't you let her speak?"

MJ nods and takes a deep breath. Her eyes glow green. She corrects her posture and puts her hands in her lap.

"Hello, Sam." she spoke in a British accent.

Sam frowns.

"First of all, let me explain my accent. You see, the first contact I ever had was with men who spoke like this. As it turns out, they were called the British Men of Letters."

Sam frowns even more.

"Ough, do not worry. I do not like them either. They did not treat me well."

"Where did you come from? And who are you, cuz to the best of my knowledge there isn't a female archangel?"

The archangel sighs.

"You may call me Green. Of course, that is not my true name, but I cannot reveal it just yet. I am the youngest of the archangels." She replies in one breath.

"Also I am from that other world, the one you call Apocalypse World."

"Now, before you jump to conclusions let me tell you my story, all right?"

Sam nods.

"All that you know about God and how he created the Human kind is false."

"What?" Sam looks shocked.

"Yes, he lied." Green sighs.

"In the beginning he created five Archangels, in the order you already know, me as the youngest one. Each Archangel was different with their own attributes, talents you might say. Michael was the Leader, Lucifer the Light and so on. Then he wanted to create Angels. However he needed help. Help from his youngest, the Creation. So I helped. Combining our energies we created the Angels."

Sam sat still, listening to every word, and Old Dean laid back in his chair, drinking his beer.

"And then God wanted to create the Human Kind, and again asked me for help. However this was too big for me. If I decided to help, I would burn out, dying in the process. The others wouldn't let it happen. They came before God asking Him not to go through with it. He only replied that it was my decision."

Sam was confused. _How come no one ever mentioned this?_

"So I decided to do as my Father wanted. I helped him create the Human Kind. As I was dying God said only one thing."Once the Human Kind perishes, you will raise again.""

"Wait, what, I don't understand. If you died and..." Sam wanted to ask, but Dean interrupted.

"Sammy, just listen."

"Then he wiped off their memories. Only upon hearing my true name would their memories awaken."

She stops to catch her breath, letting Sam grasp it all and then continues

"When you brought all the people from Apocalypse World here, shortly after there were no humans left there. And I rose. But sensed my creation still alive. It took me a while but I found them. Right here."

She finished her story.

"This is too much. All of this." Sam says.

Green sighs. "If there is nothing more, I would like to relinquish the control back to MJ. I do not like taking over like this."

Old Dean nods at her request, her eyes turn green again. MJ rubs her shoulders. "I hate it when she sits like that, so straight and all."

Then she turns her attention to Sam. "See, she's ok."

"I am not convinced." Sam says.

Old Dean speaks "Trust me, Sammy, greeny's all right. "

"Are you gonna tell the others, Cass?" MJ asks.

"No, not yet. They have heard enough for one day." Sam says his thoughts somewhere away.

"Suit yourself. But believe me, if there is anything I have learned from the Winchester history is that the honesty is the best policy."


	11. Chapter 11

That night nobody slept. Too much happened. MJ tucked Old Dean in bed.

"I can get myself to bed, you know." Old Dean groans.

"I know you can Pops, just wanted to make sure you're ok. " she sighs as she sits on his bed.

"You're thinking about Sam, aren't you?"

"I don't know what to think, Pops. Yes, you've told me all about him, but I... I don't know. I can feel his mistrust. Especially after we told him about Greeny. I wanted to be completely honest with him, but that looks like it backfired on me. I just don't know how to act around him. I don't even know what to feel. "

Dean tapps her on the back. "He just needs time. Time to get to know you."

"I hope so." MJ stands and goes to the door. "Good night Pops."

She gets out of the room and runs into Cass. "Cass. Everything ok?" she asks.

"Yes. I just wanted to speak to Dean." He says felling like MJ's going to turn down his request.

"Sure, but be quick. He is weak and needs rest." She says going into the next room.

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

Dean sits up in his bed "Wow, it has been ages since I last heard that line." He smiles.

"I need to ask you..."

"About MJ, right?"

Cass looks down. "Yes. I know she is your daughter, well not your daughter, but you raised her and..."

Dean starts to laugh "Ough, same old Cass."

Then with a slight smile on his face he says "Look, I know you must feel something off about her. And yes, there is something off about her." He shakes his head "No, I'm not gonna tell you what it is, you're just going to have to trust me on this one, all right?"

Cass rolls his eyes, but nods as Old Dean continues "MJ's alright. She's a good hunter and a good person, ok?"

"Ok, Dean." Cass replies.

After Cass left, Old Dean started to look around. It was his old room and so many memories came flying in. He pulls out a drawer at his night stand and takes out a picture. It was a picture of John, Sam and him. He pulls it close to his chests and lays down to sleep.

* * *

MJ entered her room. It was a plain room with just the furniture. It used to be her room with all sorts of stuff around. Now all those things have vanished. Her pictures with her Pops, some trinkets she got from Donna and Jody at Christmas, a faulty Colt Uncle Bobby couldn't fix.

All this brought back memories of places and people she would never see again. At least not in the way she knew them. Last time she saw Cass he gave her a big warm hug. Now, he is cold and distant. All of them are. Even Nana. She doesn't remember how much fun they used to have on hunts. What a great duo they used to be.

MJ could help but feel sad and nostalgic.

She forgot to close the door of her room. As she was looking around it, her face nearly breaking in tears, Sam walked by and saw her.

He knocked at her door, making her flinch and turning her back on him, not wanting him to see her face, but Sam knew.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just... am... reminiscing some memories that never happened."

Sam sighs. "I can only imagine."

MJ turns to him "Sam, I'm sorry. About everything"

"It's ok, MJ."

"No, it is not. I completely forgot about your angel possession and I sprung this on you expecting you to be ok with it. I just didn't want to keep secrets from you. I wanted you to know everything. I wanted..."

"Hey! It's ok, MJ. Really! I am glad you told me. Just need time to process it, that all."

"I understand. I just feel so hopeless. With Pops and this world and everything. "

"We're going to find a way to help him."

MJ nods.

* * *

Bobby and Mary were still in the kitchen drinking beer.

"So, you have a granddaughter?" Bobby smirks.

Mary shakes her head "Apparently."

"And she's almost thirty."

Mary looks at him with a frown "If you are trying to say I am old, I will punch you in the face!"

Bobby make a _I give up_ pose with his hands in the air and then smiles.

"So, what are we thinking?" he continues

"I don't know, Bobby. I just don't know."

Cass enters the room.

"So, what do you think?" Bobby asks

"What do I think about what?" Cass asks tilting his head in confusion

"About Sam's kid."

Cass looks down as if he was thinking it through for a second and answers. "That old man there is really Dean. And if he trusts her, I guess that is good enough for me."

* * *

MJ was about to go to bed when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Jack enters the room. "Hello" he says putting his hand out like he wanted to wave it.

MJ smiles "You must be Jack."

Jack tilts his head. "You don't know me?"

MJ sighs "Sorry Jack, but in my version of events, you died before I was born."

"Ough." He looks down, but imediatelly looks back at MJ "How am I going to die?"

MJ smiles again "To the best of my knowledge, you won't."

Jack looked at her confused so she continued "You see, where I'm from, you died confronting Lucifer in that church. But here, you didn't, so..."

"Ough, ok." Jack smiles.

"So, what's on your mind Jack?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I just wanted to meet you."

"Well, that's nice."

An awkward silence occurs.

"I saw you earlier sneaking around listening to others conversation. Why do you do that?" MJ asked

"I don't know. I guess I feel left out. Without my powers I am useless. I can't do anything right."

MJ frowns "You're not useless. You just have to learn how to be a normal hunter. It is a process. Besides, I thought you'd be a bit relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes, you know the whole thing "With great power comes great responcibility". Well you don't have to worry about hurting anyone with your powers any more, now do you?"

Jack smiles a bit "Yes, guess that is true."

"And you just have to take time to learn how to fight, how to think like a hunter. You're powers will recharge, but in the mean time you should take the time to learn how to use your instincts. Then when your powers come back, you won't be making mistakes like you did before."

Jack's lips widen into a big smile "You're right. Just gotta keep training more."

"Besides, being human rocks. You know, out of all the creatures, monsters, angels, demons and demi-gods in the world, it only took two humans to stop an apocalypse."


	12. Chapter 12

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. But I am not pairing Bobby and Mary, just so you know. I have other plans._

* * *

"Hey Cass!" Sam shouts through the bunker carrying around a trey with breakfast.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Where is Nick? I went to give him some breakfast and he wasn't there."

"Ough, I forgot to tell you, he left. He was in a dark place last we spoke and he left a note saying he had to take care of some personal things. But he hasn't returned any of my calls. I guess he just needs time."

Sam sigh but before he could say anything MJ rushes in looking for Sam.

"Good, I found you." And then spots Cass " Mmm. Listen, I had a dream. But it felt so, so real."

Sam looks at her a bit worried. MJ looks into his eyes and then Cass as to alert Sam and continues "I saw Dean, your Dean. And he was somewhere in the woods being stabbed by what I think was a giant fork of some sort."

"Was he...?" Sam asks but MJ interrupts. "No, he is still alive. And still Michael."

"Are you a psychic?" Cass asks.

Before anyone could answer him Sam's phone rings. It was Jody.

"Hey,Jody! You're on speaker."

"Hi, Sam. Any news?"

Sam looks at MJ, but answers "Nothing." Knowing she meant Michael. "What's up?"

"Listen, I got something here, not sure if it is our kinda thing. I've got three dead bodies, decapitated, with two deep gashes, like, I don't know..."

"Like someone stabbed them with a giant meat fork?" Sam finishes her sentence

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Listen, Jody, I'm headed to you. Will explain everything."

He looks up at MJ. "Has Dean told you about Kaia and the bad place?"

MJ nods. "I know what you're thinking."

* * *

As Sam was packing his gear and Cass helping him out, Jack enters. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, Kaia's killer is in Sioux Falls."

"I'll get my things." Jack replies.

"Um, Jack?" Cass says "That might not be the best idea."

"I am the one that brought Kaia into this. I am responsible for what happened to her. What, is it because I am human now?"

Sam tries to calm him down. "Jack, maybe you just need a little more..."

"Training? I have been training, with Bobby."

"You just need a little more time, Jack." Cass says but Jack storms out of the room nearly knocking MJ down.

MJ enters with her bag pack "What's up with him?"

Sam shakes his head, while Cass looked confused at MJ. Then he turns to Sam "She's coming?

"Yeah, I need to get out a bit. Get my mind of things." MJ replies instead.

"A little help here!" a huntress shouts entering the bunker, helping a young girl walk down the stairs.

Sam, Cass and MJ rush to her.

"Julls? What's going on?" Sam asks

"The case I was working in Wichita, missing teens, dried up bodies?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out it was a witch, she was holding the girls hostage. And this is the only survivor." She says looking at the girl.

"Took her down with that witch killing bullet you gave me, but then something went wrong. Didn't even have time to burn the body when...Kid, show'em." She turns to the girl. The girl felt scared and all teared up, and showed them her hand. It was as a hand of a 90 year old woman.

"The witch must have hexed her." Julls replies.

"Looks like an aging spell" Cass says.

"Can you fix it?" MJ asks

"I think so." Cass approaches the girl and uses his _magic fingers_. But nothing happened. "Um, this might take a while."

Then he looks at Sam "You two go ahead and get to Sioux Falls before the trail goes cold, I'll finish up here and meet you there."

"No..." MJ starts to speak but Sam interrupts "Yeah, Cass is right, he can handle this. We need to hit the road." Sam only had his brother in mind.

* * *

As Sam and MJ get to the garage, a guy on a fancy bike comes rolling in. MJ frowns.

Ketch gets off his bike and takes a long look at MJ. "Well Sam, now you're just hoarding the hunters, aren't you?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Got any news?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He says picking out a box out of his bike's case.

"Is that what I think it is?" MJ asks

"Well, that must depend on what you think it is, sweetheart."

"It is, isn't it?" She looks at Sam. "It is a hyperbolic pulse generator. And don't call me sweetheart, Ketch."

"Ough, I am stunned. Not only do you know what this is, you also know me. Clever one, is she?" he says turning to Sam, but before Sam could answer him MJ beats him to the punch. "Hm. I know all about You, Arthur Ketch. And I do mean all."

"Well, do tell."

"Enough, you two. We need to hit the road."

MJ nods "Ok, but I'm driving. My car." Sam agrees as he puts the egg in the trunk of the older impala, gets in and they drive away.

"Her car?" Ketch stood there in confusion looking at two impala's, one in the garage and one driving away.


	13. Chapter 13

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review and the correction. Appreciate that._

* * *

In the car on the road Sam seemed anxious to get to Sioux Fall. He was deep in his thoughts.

"Well if you're not gonna talk, I'll put some music on." MJ says cranking the radio as the song _Heat of the moment_ comes on and she starts sort of dancing to it. As soon as the song started Sam flinched and looked at MJ. MJ smiles and says

"What, it's not like it's Tuesday." Sam shook his head and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey let me ask you something. What ever happened to Uncle Gabe?" MJ said turning the radio down.

"Uncle Gabe?" Sam looked at her confused.

"The archangel Gabriel? You do know of him?"

"Gabriel,yes. He... Um... Died."

MJ smiles "What time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean the time Lucifer killed him in that hotel? Or the time you killed him when you first met him as the trickster?"

"No... Um... Michael killed him back in the apocalypse world."

"Hm..." MJ smirks "That's Uncle Gabe for you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not dead. Not in our future. And since the breaking point was with Lucifer in the church, everything before that is the same as I remember it. So he's still out there."

Sam widens his eyes in disbelief. _Could Gabriel really be alive? If so, he is stuck in that world. Will have to worry about him what we get Dean back._

"Yeah, good old Uncle Gabe. You know, he really was the funniest one. Used to piss off Uncle Bobby all the time."

"How many uncles did you have?" Sam asks

"Growing up with hunters around, everyone was uncle or aunt. Uncle Gabe, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Cass, Aunty Rowena and Aunty Charlie."

Sam smiles picturing Rowena as an aunt.

"Tell me more about your life. You grew up hunting?"

"Yeah, but not like you and Dean. I grew up in the bunker. Went to school there. Even went to college."

Sam seemed pleasantly surprised. "You finished college?"

"Yes. Right there in Kansas. I majored in Mythology and Theology. But my senior year was a bit off."

"Why?"

"That's when I met greeny."

* * *

Back in the bunker Ketch found Cass, Jack and Julls trying to help a young girl.

"What is wrong with her?" Ketch asks.

"A witch hexed her with an aging spell. We are trying to reverse it right now as Rowena suggested." Cass answers.

 _That won't work_ Ketch thought as he looked at the girl, but decided to say nothing about it. Instead he said "Just saw Sam heading out with this new hunter. Who is she?"

"None of your business." Cass replied.

Ketch put his hands in the air as a sigh of surrender and continued "Can you at least tell me where Mary is?"

Cass shook his head irritated by the man. "She's on a hunt with Bobby. Werewolves in Columbus. "

Ketch nodded and stepped back, wanting to observe what will happen to the girl. He watched Jack bonding with her.

"Do you have parents? Someone we could call?" Jack asked the girl and she replied "Yes, my mom. But she probably hates me."

"Why?"

"Because I left." Jack frowned. He was thinking about leaving too. Probably would have if it wasn't for his desire to help this girl.

"I ran away. I hated school. I hated our crappy little town. I hated the rules. Hated being treated like a kid. I thought I could make it on my own, but then I met her."

"Who, the witch?"

"She took me in. Me and two other girls. At first it was all great. She fed us, gave us all nice things." She points at her necklace with an emerald pendant.

"She was kind. She said having us there kept her young. But then she got mean. And Rachel started getting sick, just like this." She says showing her aged hand.

"And then Tally, same thing. They withered away. To nothing."

"When your friend showed up, I thought I was safe. But then it started taking me too. Even faster then the others." She says sobbing.

"We will fix this, I promise."

 _Shouldn't make promises you can't keep_ Ketch thought.

* * *

"Common, talk to me, I'm getting bored here."

Sam sighs. "Can I talk to... um...?"

"Greeny? Sure, let me ask." MJ stood still for a moment and then bursted out laughing. "Ough you crack me up!"

"Sorry Sam, she can't come out now."

"Why not?" Sam frowns

Still laughing MJ replies "Because she doesn't know how to drive."

Sam couldn't help and started smiling himself.

"Even though she can't come to the phone now, I can relay a message."

"Can she help us fight Michael? Help us kill him?"

MJ again stood still for a minute then sighed and answered

"No. For many reasons. One, she is Creation. She can create, not destroy. And trust me that has been a big pain in my..." She frowns and continues "Two, she isn't powerful enough. She is more powerful then an angel, but not as the archangel. Let's just say she has a different set of powers. And three, she can't go against her own brother. No matter what he has done, she still cares."

Sam frowns. He had hoped she will help them.

"But she still wants to help, and she will, in her own way."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't know. Guess we'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

_Replies to revies_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

It was dawn when Sam and MJ arrived at some woods near Sioux Falls. Sheriff Jody Mills was already waiting there.

She goes over to Sam and gives him a big hug. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok." Sam nod and then turns to MJ.

"This is...um... MJ." He says

MJ looks at him with the look that said _Really?_ and came up to Jody.

"Hi, I am MJ, Sam's daughter from the future. Also, I am a Secret Service agent, Mary Jane Winchester, badge number 4587." She says in one breath but with a smile.

Jody just stared at her for a minute and then only said "OK, then."

"Wait, you're not shocked by this? Surprized?" Sam asked.

"With you boys, nothing surprises me anymore." She replied laying down a map of the woods on the hood of the car. "So, these are the locations of the three bodies we found. So I thought the area between these bodies is the best place to start looking for whatever this is."

So they were off.

After a long walk around the woods searching for any clue, they finally stumble upon what seemed to be a camp. In the back there was a camp fire and it was still hot, smoke coming out. In front of them were the three severed heads. Sam approached one and took a look inside its mouth. "Vamps" he said.

"Jody, these match your vics?" MJ asks

"There were all John Does, hard to tell. Three heads, three headless bodies, the math works." She said following Sam into the camp site."Except, I checked those bodies, took samples. Silver, dead man's blood, they had no reaction."

MJ turns around examining the place. "Yeah, this is definitely where I saw him."

"Saw who?" Jody asks

"Dean. I mean Michael." MJ responds as Jody turns to Sam. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to make sure. MJ saw him getting hurt by..." but before he could finish his sentence a black hooded figure shuck up and attacked MJ. MJ was caught by surprised but still managed to roll away from the figure.

Jody and Sam came at it, but it quickly got them down on the ground. MJ ran into the figure grabbing its staff and using it as a foundation to jump over the figure, revealing the figure's face in the process.

They all stood shocked to see Kaia in front of them, or at least her lookalike. But Kaia used that moment to escape.

"What the hell?" Sam asks as he was getting up, staring in the direction she ran.

"It looked just like her, like Kaia."

"You saw her die over there, right? So what's happening?"

"All I know is that thing dresses the same and moves the same as the thing that killed Kaia." Sam replies.

"How is that possible?"

"Guess we'll track her down and ask her."

As they began tracking her thought the woods MJ starts to talk "She had bruises all over her. Sam, I think that was Michael. I mean three vamps in Sioux Falls and not a single civilian death?"

"That's no accident. Maybe they were hunting her?" Sam replies.

"Michael could have sent them after her. Jody tested their blood and it didn't react to dead man's blood. Maybe they were enhanced like the other ones."

"So Michael was definitely here. And he is definitely involved with her."

* * *

Ketch still stood aside now watching Cass and Julls chanting in front of the bowl with some ingreadiants in it. The bowl blew up in purple smoke making them all flinch.

Cass turned to the girl "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." She said but immediately started chocking, losing her breath and slowly dying. All they could do is stand and watch.

Cass approaches Jack "Jack, I'm sorry."

With tears in his eyes he says "We just let her die. If I still had my powers, I could have saved her."

As he looked at Lora, suddenly he had an idea. He jumped of his chair and looked at Cass. "The witch! Where's her body?"

At the bunkers morgue, with Ketch still observing Jack opens the drawer with the dead witch that had the same necklace as Lora. "The witch killing bullet is still in her. The witch told Lora and the others they kept her young. I thought it was a metaphor, but the witch was stealing their youth. When you killed her, maybe the magic still kept working, sucking the life force out of Lora, keeping the witch young, keep her alive. But it couldn't work. "

"Because the bullet is still inside her. So the magic kept working harder and harder, draining her faster. That's why the reversal spell didn't work."

"She wasn't cursed." Jack says pulling off the witches necklace off of her. "This was."

He puts it a side and smashes it with a surgical hammer he found near. The pendant shatters and releases a green wave that goes back to Lora's pendant, bringing her back to life.

 _Hm... The boy's got some good instincts_ Ketch thought walking away.

* * *

Eventually Sam, Jody and MJ tracked Kaia down to a cabin where they ambushed her and tided her down.

"Who are you?" Jody starts

"If you're asking if I am the girl you knew, your Kaia, I'm not."

"So you're from over there?"

"You know I am."

"You're her double."

"What I was to her, she was to me. You could never understand."

"Why did you kill her?"

"It was an accident. I was trying to kill the blond."

MJ notices Kaia being anxious and glancing at the door. "You're scared."

"Not of you. Of them. The monsters he sends after me. Every time I slow down, there's more. There's always more."

She continues looking at Sam "And you, you want to know where I hid my weapon. That's what this is all about."

"That weapon is the only thing we know that can hurt Michael." MJ explains and then turns to Kaia "Is that why he's after you?"

"He said that there is a war coming and that I could join his side, the winning side if I give him my staff. I wasn't going to do that. So we fought, and I ended up stabbing him with it."

"So Michael wants it because he knows it can hurt him. And that's why he is sending monsters after her." Sam concludes.

"We should get out of here." As soon as MJ said that three vamps bust in and they start to fight. Jody and Sam were getting beaten, but MJ quickly killed off her attacker. Then with her machete she freed Kaia and ran off to help others. She expected Kaia to help but instead she ran. MJ helps Sam out with his vamp and they turn to help Jody. After all the vamps were dead, they ran after Kaia.

They were able to track her back to their car. As they got there, they saw Kaia fighting someone, but slowly losing. Suddenly she was pushed back by an invisible force.

As MJ and Jody came to help Kaia up, Sam went after her opponent but suddenly came to a stop, his heart pounding harder, his face in shock and fear. Only one word slipped out "Michael."


	15. Chapter 15

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. As for Jody, I drew inspiration from the time Dean told her he killed Hitler._

* * *

Back at the bunker Cass enters Jack's room.

"Hey Jack."

"Castiel." Jack nods at him with a smile.

"Listen, I know I haven't been there for you as much as I should have, with all that is happening."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. But I have to say, what you did today, it made me so proud. You know, learning to hold your own in a fight without your powers it takes time and training, but today you've proved you have the mind and the heart of a hunter. "

...

After Cass left Jack's room, he went to the kitchen. Old Dean was there laying back in a chair, drinking a beer.

"I heard what the kid did today. Good for him." Old Dean says

"Yes, he's getting better at this."

Ketch enters the kitchen "Isn't there anything else but beer in this place?"

Old Dean smirks at him "Hey, if you don't like it, there's the door."

Ketch looks at Cass "Where do you keep finding these people?"

Old Dean turns to Ketch "There are people who belong here, and then there are ones who don't."

Cass ties to calm the situation down. "Dean, that is not necessary. Ketch helped us. He brought us the egg that can expel Michael from the other you."

Ketch looked confused.

"Yeah, well, I still don't have to like him." Old Dean says walking out of the kitchen.

"Was that a future Dean?" Ketch looks at Cass for answers.

"Yes. But his future doesn't exist anymore, so soon, neither will he."

"You people just keep surprising me." He said, and then stood still for a second. He had a thought. A thought about an old case he had back in London. "I have to go." He said, storming out of the room.

Cass just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Awe, if it isn't the little brother." AWMichael says. "I wondered when you would find me."

"Get out of my bro..." before Sam could finish the sentence he gets thrown back and lands on the ground near Kaia and the others.

"And who do we have here? Sheriff Jody Mills. Well you're in way over your head." He says throwing her against a tree, braking her arm.

And then he looks at MJ "You... You I don't know. Just another hunter. You too will be dead soon."

"Not if I could help it!" AWMichael turns to Sam who now got the Egg from the impala's truck. AWMichael was to distracted to see MJ has vanished.

Sam triggers the Egg, making a big wave of light pouring out of it. The wave hits AWMichael in the head, making it glow as lighting and thunder went around it. AWMchael took a few steps back, and then absorbed the energy. In his head he could hear strong pounding as if someone was knocking down a wall. As he was trying to put himself together, a sharp pain runs through his thigh. Kaia has stabbed him with the staff, and then took off.

It took a few moments, AWMichael now hurt and weaker, but still in Dean spoke.

"Ough, Sam, it is going to take much more then that to stop me." He says walking towards him.

MJ comes out of nowhere and punches him in the face.

"You think you're so smart, ha? We came across you by accident, unprepared, and look what we did."

"You've accomplished nothing!" AWMichael shouts "I am still here!"

A voice screamed inside MJ's head. **Tell him. Tell him my name.**

Much to every one's surprise MJ approaches AWMichael and asks him.

"If you are that strong and that smart tell me, do you know what the holy trinity is?"

AWMichael looked confused, especially with his head still pounding "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. It is the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

"No - MJ says – you got it wrong" now everyone was shocked and confused, looking at MJ

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Sam thought

"You see, Michael it isn't the holy trinity at all. It is Father, his sons..." she says pointing at him.

"...All the holy spirits..." she says pointing to Heaven "...And..."

AWMichael gets up, slowly regaining his strength " Well – he says with a smirk – Amen."

"No." MJ smiles at him and then whispers to him.

"Not Amen. Amenadiel."

Just as she said that name, AWMichael starts losing his footing. As the flashes of memory come pouring in, he got more disoriented. Feeling exposed and weak, AWMichael flaps his wings and disappears.

Sam sighs with a bit of relief and rushes to Jody to check on her. He didn't notice MJ vanished again..

He helps Jody up as she asked "Where's MJ?"

"She must have gone after Kaia."

He helps Jody into her car to take her to the hospital as MJ emerges. "She got away?" Sam asks.

MJ looked at him a bit confused but just nodded. "Ok, I'll take Jody to the hospital, you follow."

* * *

Sam walked out of the hospital. MJ stood in front leaning against her impala. Sam approaches her. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I didn't run off, I..."

"You went after Kaia."

"You serious? You didn't see me disappear when you pulled out the egg?"

Then it hits him. _Of course. The egg might have worked on Greeny too._

"Where did you go?"

"The first time I flew out of range, but was still close. The second time I didn't go after Kaia. I went after Michael."

Sam's eyes widen.

"At least now we know where he's staying."

* * *

On the ride back to the bunker Sam was deep in his thoughts.

"You ok?" MJ asks.

"Yeah... Um, will you tell Greeny I am sorry."

MJ smiles. "It's ok, she knows. She is sorry she couldn't help more."

"If we were more prepared for him, we might have stopped him. Saved Dean."

"We did give him a major blow. "

"He will heal up fast."

"No, not from this. He remembers his sister now. This will shake him up."

"You told him Greeny's name? Why?"

"It was her idea."

Sam nods with a little smile.

"Hey, even thought we didn't get Dean today we did manage to come up with a big win."

"What win?"

MJ smiles at him and with slight gloat says

"We managed to wake Dean up."


	16. Chapter 16

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondiee 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Sam and MJ arrived at the bunker at the same time as Mary and Bobby did. They all great each other and go to the main hall of the bunker where Cass and Jack were.

"Where is Ketch?" Sam asks.

"He took off a while back. Why?"

Sam sighs. "Because we need a way to recharge the Egg."

Cass looks at Sam, his eyes widen in a bit of a shock "You met Michael?"

"Yes" and Sam continues to tell them what has happened, leaving out the part of MJ teleporting around and the mention of Grenny and her name.

AWMichael teleported back to his mansion. No one was around. He fell back to a chair, his head pounding and aching.

"Amenadiel?" he says starting to remember. More flashes start to appear of his sister. Of them together, just spending time with each other. Flashes of her helping Father create angels. Her smile. Her kindness. Flashes of him begging God not to crate the human race, not to let His child die. Anger towards Him. Feeling he needed to protect his little sister. But orders where orders. Had to be followed. Couldn't break down.

The pounding in his head got harder and harder. His leg was bleeding out, it actually hurt. Suddenly AWMichael heard a voice in his head screaming at him.

 **Let me go, you son of a bitch! You hear me! GET OUT!**

* * *

"We don't need Ketch to recharge the Egg. I know how to do it." MJ spoke.

"But it is going to take time, a week or two at most."

"We don't have enough time. Michael will heal by then." Sam replies

"No, he won't. We caused severe psychological damage. He can't heal from that fast."

Sam nods. "Ok, we need to come up with a plan by then. We need to call Rowena, get her to help us and..."

"But, I don't understand, how do you know where he is now?" Mary asked.

"While we were struggling with him, I managed to put a tracker on him." MJ says opening her laptop. "He is in Beverly Hills, California."

"Nice job, kiddo." Bobby adds.

"She learnt it from the best." They all turn around to see Old Dean leaning against a pillar drinking his beer.

* * *

Next few days, they were all still in the bunker, still waiting on the egg to recharge.

"How much longer?" Mary asks Sam as she enters the room where MJ performed a spell to recharge the egg.

"It isn't even up to a quarter." Sam replies and Mary sighs. "Bobby thinks there might be a case a few towns over."

Sam turns to her. "You and Bobby should go. If anything comes up, I'll call you."

* * *

MJ and Jack were in the training room. She was teaching the kid some moves.

"Look, sometimes you have to go big, give a big punch. But sometimes, if it is convenient, you can easily knock an opponent down, if it is or was human."

"Done right, that can send your opponent unconscious."

She takes his hand and puts it on her neck, showing him where to apply pressure.

"Hey, Bobby, get in here!" She yells out as Bobby was walking by.

"Can I demonstrate something on you?", Bobby nods.

She turns to Jack "Try it."

"I am not sure about this. I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't, trust me." Again she takes his hand and puts it on Bobby's neck.

Jack pinches Bobby making him pass out immediately. Unfortunately Mary came in at that moment looking for Bobby. "What are you doing?"

Jack froze, but MJ smiled "Don't worry, he's ok. Bobby, hey Bobby, wake up." She shakes Bobby's shoulder and he opens his eyes. "What happened? Did I pass out?"

Mary frowned at MJ, and took Bobby out of the room.

"Well, that could have gone better" MJ says with a slight regret in her eyes.

"Did you um...Do you know them in the future?" Jack asks

"Know them? Most hunts I have been on was with them. Nana and Uncle Bobby." She says recalling some of their road trips together.

"But it doesn't matter. I am now a stranger to them, nothing more."

"You just need to give them time."

"Time, huh? I never thought you would be telling someone they need time." And they both started laughing.

* * *

The next morning, MJ and Sam were in the kitchen having breakfast. Sam looked at MJ and couldn't help but smile. She eats just like Dean. He gets pulled out of his thoughts by Ketch who entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Sam, future girl."

MJ frowns at him. "How did you know I was from the future?"

"Your car, the impala. That and old man Dean here. It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out."

"But you still haven't figured out who I am."

"Probably someone's daughter."

She looks at him with spite. And then puts out her hand to a handshake. "Name's Mary."

Ketch flinches at the sound of that name and MJ spotted it. She gloats a bit and then says "But you can call me MJ."

Sam thought all of this was funny. Ketch wasn't one of his favourite people, but he was ok. And he came though on the egg.

"Anyway, your angel buddy told me about Dean and how he's ... well, dying. And I thought I could help."


	17. Chapter 17

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. His sister will affect him for sure._

* * *

"How can you help?" Sam asked Ketch.

"We had a similar case back in London. Two of them actually, from the same non existing future."

"And?" MJ seemed anxious.

"Well, we experimented with some spells, mixing them up and with that and the club of Dagda..."

"The whatta?" Sam asks.

"I think I read about it somewhere." MJ says.

Ketch continues "According to the lore, an ancient Celtic God, a good God called Dagda wheeled the club. It was said to have power over death, crops, seasons and most importantly time."

"And what did the Men of Letters come up with?"

"A merger."

"You merged two same people from a different time?" MJ asked.

" Did it work?" Sam asked

"Sort of."

"What do you mean soft of?"

"Well it completely worked on one subject, he had complete memories of his future self, but was still himself."

"And the other?"

"Progressive memory loss."

"What does that mean?" MJ was getting pissed.

"It means the person slowly forgot everything. Even how to eat and drink. Eventually it forgot how to breathe."

"No! No way we are doing that!" MJ was in full anger mode.

"You might not have a choice." A voice came from the door. There stood Old Dean with an empty plate. He went over to the fridge and got himself another sandwich and sat at the table. MJ comes down.

"I have seen what happens to people possessed by angels and archangels. It is worse than the time you lost it, Sammy. When all those cage memories started pouring in, and you kept seeing Lucifer around." Then he starts eating his sandwich.

"So, there might not be a choice. " Sam sighs and looks at MJ. She was clearly shaken up upon hearing this.

"I am dying anyway. You know it. And it is ok. I had my fun." Old Dean tries to comfort MJ.

"Well, I guess it is back to London for me. Gotta find that club." Ketch says leaving the room.

* * *

"Stop yelling at me!" AWMichael screams holding his head. It felt like someone was drilling a hole in it.

 **No! And I'm going to keep yelling until you leave!**

A bunch of vamps enter the room. They heard someone yell. They rush to their master.

"Boss, you ok?" one of them asks.

"NO! Get out! **Get out!** Leave me!" AWMichael screams with his inner Dean showing.

The vamps quickly clear out.

"Stop yelling so I could think for a minute. Agh!"

 **Ain't gonna happen!**

AWMichael's face starts twitching. He approaches a mirror. "I am never leaving, don't you understand!? I own you!" he shouts at the mirror and punches it. Then he looks at his bloody hand and gets an idea. He takes one of the shards from the broken mirror, rips of his shirt and carves in an enochian symbol.

Џ (this is the symbol)

Then uses his bloody hand to activate it.

Dean was still there, he could hear him in his head, but his voice was muffled now. At least now AWMichael could think straight.

Heavily breathing he approached small bar table, picking up a bottle of whiskey. He pours it down his throat and smirks. "See, I told you. I own you."

Now then his thoughts go back to that girl. Who is she? And how did she know about his sister?

 _Is it possible that she has risen?_

 **Who has risen?**

 _Damn, he can hear my every thought._ AWMichael twitched again.

 **You can bet your ass I can. Now tell me.**

"Long ago I had a sister who we have forgotten. And she would be better off staying forgotten." he twitches again.

 _It is impossible. The whole human race has to be dead for that to happen._

 **Everyone has to die so your sister can come back to life. No! You are not doing that! I won't let you.**

"You idiot! If someone already knows her name, she has already risen! I just don't understand how!" – another twitch.

But Dean had a thought.

 **What about your world?**

"Yes, that must be it! She must be from there." He says sitting back down on the chair.

He sighs "You know, she was the sweetest thing I ever knew – twitch – we begged Father not to let her die."

 **How did she die?**

"She died helping Father create Humanity. And then he wipped our memories of her. But I always felt something was missing. I wonder did the others felt it to..."

"They must have. Lucifer. Of course. His desire to wipe out Humanity, that's where it came from. He might not have known it, but it came from that feeling."

"And Gabriel, he must have missed her. They always used to pull tricks on each other. Some part of him still remembered that."

Dean was surprised. He thought, he felt something was wrong. Why is Michael behaving like this? Why is he telling him all of this?

"Why am I telling you all this!?" AWMichael shouts more to himself then to Dean. It was clear now he has developed a permanent twitch.

"It doesn't matter. The war is coming. Not even she can stop it."

Twitch.


	18. Chapter 18

_Replies to review_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. The twitching is a sigh of deep psychological trauma. In short, he's losing it._

* * *

Couple of days in, everyone was still in the bunker, going crazy over being cooked up. Sam finds MJ at the main hall looking at her laptop with her earphones on and a burger by her side, half eaten. He signals her he is there and she takes out her earphones.

"What are you watching?"

"Ough... It's just a ... a movie."

"Really? What kind?"

"It's um... a horror movie." She says feeling a bit ashamed. "Pops hooked me on them."

Sam smiles. "Listen, Cass and I are going to Fort Collins. I think we might have a case there."

"What is it?"

"Couple of people vanished from a bar and later found dead, blood drained. We're thinking vampires."

"Can I come? Please, please, pretty please." She says blinking like crazy and then they both burst out laughing.

As MJ meets Sam and Cass in the garage, Cass asked "Are you coming too?"

"Sam said it was ok."

"Then you two go, I'll stay."

"No, Cass, come with us."

"That's ok. Someone needs to stay and keep an eye on the egg. And I would like to be here for Jack as well."

Sam nods understanding what Cass wanted.

* * *

On the ride there, MJ of course drove, listening to Dean's old Zeppelin cassette.

Sam turned the music down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Back in Sioux Falls how did you fight off those vamps so easily? I mean, it didn't seem like Greeny helped. It was all you."

MJ smiles. "Pops made me take martial arts classes."

"But it's not just that. Some of the monsters we fought were tougher than your average monsters. We once took down a vampire werewolf hybrid."

"A what?"

"Vampwolf, that's what Pops called them."

"Ough, and one time we fought a sizeshifer*. Those are nasty sons of bitches."

"A sizeshifer? What it changes its size?"

"Think giants, Sam. Big scary ass giants. And the worst part was, one of them bit Pops."

"So what happened?"

"He turned him. Which was a mistake. Pops brought him down eventually and we cured him afterwards."

"Sounds like you two had fun."

"Yeah. We did."

MJ thought how it will never be the same again. With her Pops fading away, soon there will be nothing of hers left. Nothing but people that she knows but they don't know her, they don't trust her.

Sam noticed the change in MJ, Wondering where her mind left. But he knew. He knew she was feeling lonely. He could read her just like he could read Dean. Maybe this hunt will help her. Maybe it will help them both.

* * *

When they got to Fort Collins they checked the bar first. The surveillance camera's showed each victim leaving the bar with the same woman.

At the local precinct, they found out the woman was Julie Cayton and her address, but the cops had no proof she did anything to the vics.

Next stop was Julie Cayton.

"Good evening Mrs Cayton. We are from the FBI, my name is Agent Page and this is...

"Agent Plant." MJ says smiling. She could have used her SS badge, but thought it would be fun to use fake ones.

"This is about those men? Like I told the cops, I saw them, I left with them, had sex with them and left them in their motel room." Then there was a sound of chains coming from inside. Julie flinches and then says " I have nothing else to say. Good night." And slams the door into their face.

The sound of those chains brought some painful memories to Sam. Memories of his time in Hell. But he quickly shakes off that feeling and turns to MJ. "You know what this means?"

"Yah, time to hit the books."

"You know, Dean would usually go to the bar and I would do the research."

"I know. He made me do the same. Until I had enough...

I'll offer you the same deal I offered him. We both do the research and then we both hit the bar afterwards. Deal?"

Sam smiles "Deal."

* * *

Back at the motel room they rented, they were both staring at their computers for a while. Finally Sam asks "You got anything?"

MJ relies "Yeah, I might. So get this... The house Julie lives used to belong to her late brother-in-law Frank Cayton. After his death, she and her husband Harry moved in with his daughter Kristy. But I checked, Kristy Cayton has a different address now. Maybe we could go and ask her about her mother-in-law?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"But first, the bar."

"Yeah, I really don't feel like going."

"A common, he had a deal. One drink?"

"Ok, but just one."

"Maybe I can be your wing man." MJ says laughing as they exit the room.

* * *

*Sizeshifter – story reference and credits to Blondie 20000 – A Change in a Man

s/13021817/1/A-Change-in-a-Man


	19. Chapter 19

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review and for the correction. :-)  
_

* * *

The bar was nearly empty as it was only Monday. Sam and MJ grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered beer.

As they were talking about the case, the waitress that was serving them overheard a familiar name.

"Jullie Cayton? Are you talking about her? What has she done now?" she asked.

"Do you know her?" Sam responded.

"I wish I never did. She's my mother-in-law. A bitch actually."

"Why do you say that?"

"She never liked me. Treated me like trash. My dad too, just not in his face."

"What do you mean?"

"She cheated on him so many times. Even with Uncle Frank. After he died, she moved on to others. Pour dad. He must have found out. He killed himself because of that bitch."

MJ had a thought "How did he do it?"

"Cut his wrists. Bled out in the tub."

"We are very sorry for your loss." MJ says.

As they were leaving the bar, MJ spoke "Bled out in the tub. The cops must have thought the blood went down the drain, but what if it didn't?"

"If Julie is our vampire, we need to check, to make sure."

"She works at Gas'n'Sip, maybe we could swing by her house after she goes to work."

"Good idea."

* * *

While they were sitting in the car, waiting for Julie to leave, Sam was looking through his computer.

"I can't find anything on Harry Cayton. But Frank... Apparently Frank was a collector of some sorts. Here look." He shows MJ his laptop. There was a web site managed by the late Frank Cayton, a web site about horror movies and their props.

Julie left her house, got into her car and drove away.

"Time to go." Sam says.

Sam broke in as MJ was keeping a look out. Inside, it seemed like a normal house. Hallway, living room and two bedrooms upstairs were all clean. But when they got to the attic, it was looked. Sam again picked the lock. As they entered the room their eyes widen.

It was full of posters and props from different horror movies.

MJ was thrilled "Ough my Chuck." That made Sam flinch and frown.

"He has everything. Look Sam, Michael Myers mask. Uuu, and Freddy Krueger's claws." MJ felt like a kid in a candy shop. Sam just stood there both frowning and smiling at her at the same time. _Weird._ He thought and started to walk around. He opened a closet and a giant scary-looking clown came at him, sending him to the ground. Sam screamed, causing MJ to rush to him.

"Relax, it's just a prop. Ough it is it."

"What is it?" Sam says looking pale and with a short breath.

"It Sam." She says pointing at the clown. "From the movie It."

"Never saw it."

"Did you know the story was inspired by an old Norwegian fairy tale?"

"No."

MJ was about to start explaining when suddenly her mouth drops and her eyes widen "No way!"

"What?"

"He has a whole section about Hellraiser! That is my favourite movie. And look he has a life size model of Pinhead" MJ pointed at the figure all the way in the back. It looked like a man. His face and skin grey, his head carved in perfect squares, from each cross a nail was sticking out. Around him were chains with hooks at the end.

MJ went to it and started to examine the model. Her face suddenly turned serious. "Sam can you come here?" She shows him traces of blood around the chains. "What the hell?"

But before they could examine it further, they heard a sound of the doors opening and footsteps around the house.

They rushed quietly downstairs trying to avoid being spotted. They saw Kristy looking for something. She was pissed she couldn't find it. "Where is it? Where's the damn box?" Suddenly she looked like she had a thought and started moving towards the stairs. Sam and MJ rushed back up and into the attic, but could hear her coming up. MJ hid behind a pillar covered in more chains, another prop from the Hellraisers. And Sam took cover in the closet, coming face to face with the clown again.

"It must be here somewhere." Kristy starts looking for the box near MJ.

 _Frank must have had the puzzle box prop from the movie_ MJ thought.

"Ah, there you are." Kristy says picking up the puzzle box from a shelf. "You are gonna pay for my rent for a next couple of months." But then she frowns at it. "Is it the real prop? I don't want that sleaze bag to trick me." And starts turning the box around. A piece of the box opens as she twists the circle on it.

 _You never solve the puzzle box. That's what brings out the Cenobites!_ MJ thought

"Well, guess it works." As Kristy was about to leave, her sweater gets caught in a hook. As she pulls on it, the hook releases and flies back to the Pinhead model. The model starts to sway back and forward and just when it seemed like it was going to fall on it's face, the model put out his leg, as if it was making a step. Then turns his head around and looks at her.

Kristy screams.

* * *

Side note: Hellraiser was the first horror movie I ever saw. I was 10. :-)


	20. Chapter 20

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Sam jumps out of his hiding place, and so does MJ. "Get her out of here!" he shouts to MJ who pushes Kristy out of the room and then charges at Pinhead. From the force of the push Pinhead stumbles back, but gets one of his hooks into Sam's shoulder. This sends Sam into a trance of flashbacks from his time in the cage. Images of Sam being held up by chains, various hooks clinging on his body and face.

Then he snaps out of it. Pinhead was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Kristy shouts as her and MJ leave the house.

"Stay here. I have to go help him." MJ turns to go back inside, but sees Sam exiting too. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"He vanished." Sam said.

"Will somebody explain to me what is going on?"

MJ and Sam look at each other and sigh. Sam starts.

"We don't know. Yet."

"So much for the vampire theory." MJ continues.

"You have seen this movie, right? What happens in it?"

"You're not going to like it." MJ replies and starts the story.

"Basically a guy gets resurrected from hell and then someone opens the puzzle box – she points at the box Kristy was still holding – and these creatures called Cenobites come out to pull the guy back in."

Sam frowns "Cenobites? Are they like demons?"

"From our perspective they could be considered as such. But technically they are considered both angels and demons. They are all about S&M. Pinhead is their leader."

"S&M? Why?" Sam frowns again.

"They seek carnal experiences, and they don't know the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. But they were human once."

"How do we take them down?"

"The puzzle box. Send their asses back." They both turn to Kristy who just stood there in shock. MJ takes the box from her. "We need to go back in and trigger the box again." Sam nods. He puts Kristy in the car saying that they will fix all. She was still shocked but managed to nod.

"Let's go."

Inside was quiet. Not a single sound anywhere. They looked around a bit downstairs and then started going up.

"You sure you know how to open the box?"

"Of course I..." MJ stopped as she heard the sound of metal scratching on the wall. She looks at Sam, her eyes point to upstairs and they quietly went on up the stairs. On the right there was a hallway leading to the bedrooms. They slowly entered one of the bedrooms where the sound was coming from.

There stood a figure with no eyes, no face just a mouth. But its mouth was pulled back in all directions by small hooks, revealing a full jaw. It had a hook instead of its hand and was clawing into the wall. As it turned to them, MJ pulled out the box to open it. But as soon as she did, the creature vanished.

"What the hell?" Sam stood there a bit surprised. But there was something familiar about the way it disappeared.

"Never mind. – MJ said – we need to get them all into a same room for this to work."

They left the room and were about to go up to the attic when another creature steps forward from the attic. This one had a cloth around its mouth and one around its eyes and barbwire all across its face. It goes to set his hand on the banister, but flinches. Then it starts moving toward them slowly putting his hand up and pointing at them.

They rush back downstairs only to come face to face with the biggest one of all. It was all covered in rags and had insect like feet and hands. It reaches out to them and they start pulling back.

"We're trapped!" MJ said.

"No, look." There was no one at the top of the stairs, so they went back up again.

"How the hell are we going to get them all together? They are never in the same room with at least another." MJ was getting pissed. But it was all too strange for Sam.

 _This is from the movie. It can't be real. There is something else going on around here._

He had a theory to test.

"Common, I've got an idea. We have to make it to the kitchen."

They went back down, only to find nobody there. In the kitchen, Sam starts looking through cabins.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for..." but before he could finish his sentence Pinhead appears. Chains with hooks start rattling next to him, rising up as a cobra would when it is getting ready to attack.

Chains go after MJ but Sam shoves her aside, making the chains hook on him. They start to tighten across the room. MJ falls down and drops the box.

Sam was again in the cage trance. Images just kept pouring in and he was slowly losing his breath.

MJ was about to look for the box when a thought came to her.

 _Kitchen? Right! Salt!_

She finds it in the last cabinet Sam was looking through and tosses it at Pinhead, who then vanishes with the chains.

"Sam!" MJ rushed to him.

Sam took a deep breath as he was standing up.

"I'm ok."

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"What, save you?"

"You forget, I have an archangel to protect me. You could have died." _I could have lost you._

"I'm ok, you figured out I was looking for salt."

"Yeah, a freaking ghost. I don't believe it."

"Must be Frank. He was the one connected to this horror theme."

"Let's go talk to Kristy, see where he's buried."

MJ grabbed the box before they left the house.


	21. Chapter 21

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

After talking to Kristy and calming her down, they drove her home and waited for nightfall to go to the graveyard.

Sitting in the car, Sam was quiet. The memories if the cage shook him a bit.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked looking worried. "You haven't said a thing since we left Kristy and you have pain written all over your face."

"Those chains brought back some bad memories... Of my time in the cage." MJ never knew what happened to Sam in the cage. Pops never told her because he didn't know either. MJ didn't know what to say.

 _Should I try to comfort him, or ask him about it?_

 **If he wishes to share, let him. Listen.** A voice inside her spoke.

"It was hard. Hard to let those memories go, and now they have come back. I guess I never dealt with them, just pushed them down."

MJ just nodded. Sam looked at her and asked. "I hope you were never in hell?"

"I was. But wasn't tortured."

Sam nods "Good. I am glad."

* * *

They dug the grave up, salted it and threw in a match.

"That was a bit too easy." MJ notices. "We have to make sure he's gone."

"One thing I just don't get. Why the drained bodies?"

MJ smiled "Must be Julie. In the movie the guy who was brought back to life had his brother's wife, his mistress bring him men to drain them of their blood so that he could fully regenerate. Funny enough, his name was Frank too."

"So Julie must have tried to do the same to help Frank, right?"

"If she did, she's one stone cold killer. We should find a way to prove her guilt too."

They turned away from the fire to go back to the car, when they hear the sound of those chains again. Behind them stood a man, his skin missing and covered in blood.

"And now, we get Frank." MJ says.

Again the chains rise up and go after MJ. Sam tries to intervene but suddenly a green force field surrounds MJ.

The ghost stood there baffled, and then tried again.

"Why is he targeting you?!" Sam shouted.

"Of course, the box. He must be tethered to it." She pulls the box from her pocket and tosses it into the grave, into the fire.

What followed shocked both Sam and MJ.

Instead going out in flames, his chains turn on him. Behind him the Cenobites appear. Following Pinheads hand gestures the chains hook themselves into Frank and start stretching him, blood and fluids dripping at his feet until the chains finally rip him apart, sending pieces of Frank everywhere including on MJ and Sam.

They stood there covered in Frank looking at the Cenobites.

"Great, now what?" But the Cenobites slowly disappear.

"Well I guess that's it." MJ says.

"Hope it is." Sam replies.

* * *

Next morning the cops knocked on Julie's door and then arrested her. Kristy decided to testify against her. She couldn't really tell the whole truth, but she could lie, if for nothing else, at least to see her father's killer in jail where she belonged.

"So, we heading out?" Sam asked getting in the car later that day.

"Yep!"

"This was an interesting one."

"Yep!"

"Is that all you gotta say?"

"Nope. I am never watching another horror movie. Ever!"

This made Sam smile.

* * *

At a mansion in Beverly Hills AWMichael poured himself yet another glass of whiskey and sat down at a big table.

"So, we have an agreement?"

Opposite of him two gentleman looked at each other and nodded.

One of them spoke "Lead the way."

Then they got up and left.

AWMichael had another twich.

 **Are you insane?**

AWMichael ignored the voice in his head.

 **You hear me?! This won't work. They are monsters!**

AWMichael twitched again.

 **You can't do this!**

"Watch me!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. And you are right about AWMichael, sort of._

* * *

Sam enters the main hall of the bunker. There was nobody in sight, it was too early, everybody was asleep. Except maybe Cass, who used his nights watching Netflix.

There was a knock on the main door.

 _Who could that be this early? And why are they knocking?_ Sam thought as he got to the door and opened it. There stood a well dressed redhead with a big smile on her face.

"Samuel!"

He stops to say hi, but she interrupts him.

"Mind fetching my bags from the taxi?"

Sam nods with a smile "Sure Rowena."

Rowena makes her way downstairs, Sam soon follows.

"You could have at least paid for the fare."

"Ough, my deary, I completely forgot."

"Sure you did."

"Come now, Samuel, I am after all here to help you."

"Yeah. What is it gonna cost us this time?"

"Ough, Samuel, I would never..." he gives her the _come on_ look.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is one thing. It is actually a small eatsy-bitsy thing..."

"Spit it out, Rowena."

She sighs "All right. I need a place to stay."

He frowns in confusion "A place to stay?"

"You see, Samuel, being a good witch is not very profitable. And I admit I am a little short on funds right now. When you think about it, it is really your fault."

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't made me turn good, I wouldn't be in this mess. So you owe me."

Sam smiles. "Sure, you can stay."

"Don't worry Samuel, I won't be long – she picks up her bags and heads down the hallway – just a month or two."

"Just a..." Sam frowns again.

"Was that Rowena?" Cass says entering the room.

"Yes. Aparently she will be staying with us."

Cass too frowns at this, but says. "The egg is almost fully charged."

"Good. We'll all meet up after breakfast."

"What is going on?" Mary says entering the room, still looking sleepy.

"Um, Mom, sorry if we woke you."

"That's fine, Sam. Any news?"

"Yes, the egg is almost charged." Cass says.

"Good, that's good. So we just need Rowena, right?"

"She has already arrived." Cass replies.

She turns to Sam "Great. So what's our strategy?"

"Cass, Rowena, MJ and me in the front, you with Bobby and others in the back."

"You're taking MJ?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I am not sure, Sam. I guess I don't trust her. I feel like she is hiding something."

"She is ok, Mom. Trust me."

Mary sighs and exits the room.

"I too feel something off about her, Sam" Cass adds.

"Don't worry about it, Cass. She has done nothing but help us so far."

"If you say so."

* * *

Rowena enters a room and turns on the lights. She comes face to face with a gun.

"Ough, I am sorry, I thought this room was empty."

"Aunty Rowena?" MJ says putting the gun down.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Um... Never mind. I'm MJ."

"Well, it is nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find an empty room."

"You will be staying with us?" MJ asks getting out of bed.

"Yes. – Rowena smiles and hold her head up– Here to help out."

"Let me find you a good room" MJ smiles back and picks up Rowena's bags.

"Well then, lead the way."

MJ shows her the room across hers.

"Here, this one is free. Nobody stayed here, so it is nice and clean."

Rowena frowns at the simplicity and coldness of the room. And then she sighs

"Well, could use some colours to it. I guess it will just have to do."

"I'm sure you will decorate it to suit you more."

"Well, aren't you just a little weasel, flattering me like that?" Rowena responded which made MJ smile.

 _That's exactly what you used to call me._

* * *

Later that day they all met in the main hall. Sam waited for everyone to settle down before speaking, but eventually got tired of waiting.

"Alright, settle down. Here is the plan. Since we know Michael's location, we are preparing a surprise attack. Now we have a reason to believe he has consorted with vampires and most certainly with other monsters, we believe he will be heavily guarded. So I am going to need Mary and Bobby to lead the other hunters to quietly take down any guards, with machetes, silver bullets, whatever it takes. Be careful though, the monsters might be enhanced, like the ones Mary and Bobby met at the church."

Jack interrupts "I want to help too!"

Cass was about to say something but Sam spoke first. "OK. But you'll have to stay back with Mary and Bobby and the other hunters. Is that ok?" He asks Mary. She nods. "When you cleared out all of them, you will stand down, letting us do our part."

"Rowena, Cass, MJ and I will sneak our way in. Once we find Michael I will active the egg, Rowena will cast her spells and with the rest backing us up, we will hopefully cast Michael out."

"Remember people, this is a rescue mission, not a killing one!" Mary shouts, and Sam nods.

"Alright, you all have your tasks. Pack it up. We leave in two hours."


	23. Chapter 23

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Everyone was preparing for the attack. Sam goes to MJ's room. He knocked and tried to enter, but it was looked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me...um...Sam."

The door unlock and open. "Come in fast, and lock it." MJ says and she turns back to her mirror.

Sam entered and stood in shock. MJ was carving something onto her stomach. There was blood everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making a focus sigil. Help me out. It is supposed to look like this." She points at a piece of paper on the table. It had a symbol on it.

Џ

Sam helps her clean of the blood and frowns "When you said you had a way to avoid the effects of the egg, I thought you meant a spell or something, not this."

"This is the only way if you want me to make it out of there alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"The only reason I haven't faded away like my whole future is because of Greeny. If she was ever to leave, I would disappear."

With everything going on, Sam never got a chance to think about this. To think about MJ and Greeny.

"And Greeny would disappear too. She was never supposed to coexist with humans."

Sam nods. "Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Carve in this last line."

Sam frowns but takes her knife and slashes her.

* * *

Just as they were able to finish up and clean the blood around, another knock came at her door.

She unlocks the door letting Cass in.

Cass turns to Sam "Good, I found you. We are almost ready."

"Ok." Sam replies.

"If I may ask, what were you doing in here?" Cass asks as he looks around the room. Nothing seem off, except a piece of paper on the table with a sigil on it. "What is this? Why do you have a drawing of a focus sigil?" Cass asks picking up the paper and looks at them suspiciously.

Sam and MJ look at each other nervously

MJ begins to reply "It's...Um..." but Sam cuts her off "It's for you. I told MJ to try and find a way for the egg not to affect you."

"Yes, so I did. I found that. You just have to carve it into your chest and later active it with your blood..."

"I know how these sigils work." Cass replies with a frown.

Sam sighs with relief - _That was close. I don't need Cass or anybody asking questions. Not now._

Cass takes knife, opens his shirt and starts carving, just as Rowena enters the room.

"Why are you all in here..." and then she sees Cass and looks away blushing

"Gosh, couldn't you have done that privately?"

Cass tilts his head at her "Why?"

Sam and MJ smile.

Rowena sighs still blushing "Augh, you angels and your total lack of shame. Anyway I came to tell you I have prepared my hex bags and my spells are ready, so..."

"We leave in 10." Sam replies.

Rowena notices some blood on MJ's shirt but says nothing.

As she leaves the room she bumps into an old man who way passing though, holding a beer.

"Watch it, Rowena!" he grunts at her and walks away.

"How rude." Rowena says, but spots that something was different about this man. He had no aura around him. As if he was a ghost.

 _What is it with these new people here?_

* * *

Everybody gathered up in the garage. They were taking both impalas and three other cars. MJ drove hers with Mary, Bobby and two other hunters, Sam took Dean's impala with Jack, Cass and Rowena.

Old man Dean watched them all drive out. _Good luck._ He thought taking a sip of his bear.

As he was about to leave the garage a bike pulls in.

"Ketch. Figures you miss out on the fight."

"Fight, what fight?"

"They all went after Michael."

"Sam should have called. Anyway I got what I went to London to find."

"The club?"

"Yes. But it is going to take both of you in the same room with no archangel inside for this to work."

"Guess now we just wait and see how the guys do on this little trip."

* * *

On the road, in the old impala not many words were exchanged. Bobby and two other hunters were asleep, catching some rest before the big fight. Mary was in the passenger seat, quiet and looking out the window.

"You too should get some sleep." MJ spoke first "We have a big fight ahead of us."

"I'm fine." Mary said and kept quiet the rest of the way.

In the other impala Rowena asked "Who is this girl MJ?"

But before Sam or Cass could answer Jack blabbed out naively"Ough, she's Sam's daughter, from the future."

"Ough, is that so?" Rowena was surprised, but smiles as Sam and Cass frown.

"Guess that's why she called me aunty Rowena. Such a sweat young woman. Has a lot of potential. Too bad she's a Winchester."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Cass asks not understanding.

Rowena smiles "Never mind." She says as her smile turns into a smirk.

* * *

They arrive at Beverly Hills in the middle of the night. They all get out of their cars and take weapons out of the trucks.

Sam shouts "Alright! Everybody nows what to do! Let's move out!"


	24. Chapter 24

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

There were no guards, nobody around. They we're all suspicious. Sam signed Marry and Bobby to stay outside and maintain the perimeter, and then turned to others to go inside.

Inside was quiet as well. They checked downstairs but found nothing. MJ whispers to Sam "He is here, I can sense him. And he is not alone."

Suddenly three werewolves appear in the main hall and rush at them. Rowena trows a hex bag under their feet and they vanish.

"He's testing us, seeing what we brought." Sam says.

More werewolves appear but Cass and MJ quickly take them down.

 _He wants to see if I have you inside_ MJ thought.

 **I will not reveal unless absolutely necessary.**

Ten more werewolves appear. It was a bit of a struggle but they managed to take them out.

Claps were heard from the top of the stairs as AWMichael makes his way down.

* * *

Outside everything was quiet. Not a soul in sight.

Jack spoke first "This doesn't make any sense. Why would he be unguarded?"

"I don't know." Mary replies " If he is even in there."

"He must be, MJ's tracker says..."

"I know, Jack. I know." Mary said not wanting to reveal her suspicious about MJ.

Suddenly they saw a bug group headed their way. As they got closer it was obvious it were werewolves and vampires.

"If they are together, they must be enhanced too." Mary shouts.

They all charge at each other. Other hunters were doing ok, helping each other out in the fight, but Mary seemed unstoppable. She kept slashing one by one. Until one unexpectedly went to hit her in back, but Jack stopped him. He pinched his neck like MJ taught him. Mary saw that and was left speechless. Jack nodded at her and she slashed the guys head off.

Bobby was doing well too. He managed to fight off two attackers when Mary and Jack joined them.

Soon there were twice more hunters then monsters.

* * *

AWMichael came down the stairs clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! You catch on quick." He says as he looks at dead monsters around.

"But you cannot take me down like that, now can you?" He twitches.

Rowena drops a hex bag at his feet. The hex bag explodes in a ring of holy fire going around AWMichael. All this did was make him smile and twitch again.

Then Sam pulls out the egg and activates it. The egg sends out a wave like it did before but as soon as it reaches AWMichael it evaporates.

"Did you really think I was going to fall for that again?" He opens his shirt to review the same sigil Cass and MJ had.

With a twist of his hand he extinguishes the holy fire. With another twist he sends Cass and Sam flying into a wall.

Then he frowns. He meant to do that with all of them.

Rowena starts chanting and from her a purple line appears going after AWMichael, tying his hands behind his back.

Rowena tries to maintain that spell whilst going for another but she seemed too weak for that. MJ steps in chanting along. Rowena looks at her surprised, but carries on.

With their chant they were able to hold AWMichael down on his knees with his hands tied behind.

Sam gets up shouting at AWMichael "Leave my brother now!"

AWMichael smiles feeling amused and twitches again.

"Never!" He says with a white glare in his eyes as he breaks the bonds and gets up.

He tosses them all flying into a wall.

"You see, Sam, you, your brother, none of you are worthy. You lie and you cheat and then you say you want love and peace."

"You don't need to do this!" MJ shouts at him.

AWMichael twiches harder at the sound of her voice.

"You. I will deal with you soon enough."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you playing God?" Cass asked.

"Playing? Who is playing? I am God."

"Last time I checked you're just a broken archangel with a twitch." Sam shouts out getting up. "You are not God."

AWMichael tosses them all up in the ceiling and then back down.

"Tell me Sam, where is your God? Because he is definitely not here to help you. He doesn't care about you humans."

 _That's it_ , Sam thought.

As he got up he said. "You're right. God doesn't care. But there is a God that does." Sam looks at MJ and she nods in understanding. She closes her eyes and starts whispering to herself.

AWMichael laughs. "You really think one of your demi-gods or pagans care about the humanity? There is no God out there that cares about the human race."

Sam smiles too "Again you are right. No God out there cares about the human race. But there is a God out there who cares about Dean."

 **Ough, now you're screwed!**

AWMicheal looks around seeing MJ in prayer. What did he miss? Who are they talking about? The twitches get worse. He starts looking left and right as if he was reading a book, but couldn't make out anything out of Dean's memories.

 _Who are they talking about?_

 **You are about to see.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Black smoke starts entering the room. This wasn't the kind of thick smoke representing demons. This was much lighter smoke. It started to form a figure in the middle of the room.

Suddenly AWMichael cames face to face with Amara.

"Hello, nephew."

He widens his eyes in shock.

 _The Darkness? All this time the Darkness was free and she didn't destroy the world? Who released her?_

 **Who do you think?!**

Amara looks at AWMichael and with a simple hand gesture flushes him out if Dean.

Dean looks up at Amara and lets out a thank you before he passes out.

She smiles at him and then turns to MJ. She comes to her, caresses her face and only says "It is good to see you again. You know you were always one of my favourites."

And she was gone.

They all rush to Dean. He was unconscious. Cass touches his forehead and nods. "He's gone."

"Good thinking, Sam." MJ adds.

"What the hell was Amara talking about?" Cass asks MJ, but Sam interrupts "Let's get him out of here."

* * *

Just as the battle outside came to an end, Jack spots Sam and the others leaving the mansion. "Look!"

Mary smiles in relief.

"Wow, you idjits actually did it." Bobby comments.

"Yeah, he is Dean again. Now let's get out of here."

As Sam and Cass were putting Dean in Dean's impala, Rowena turns to MJ "That was some good spell work back there. Didn't know you had magic in you, deary."

"Picked up a few tricks here and there."

"And who may I asked tough you?"

MJ smiles at her. "I learned from the best."

* * *

Mary and Cass get in the car with Sam. Bobby hitches a ride with one of the hunters. Rowena and Jack get into MJ's impala.

On the ride back to the bunker Mary asks "What happened?"

Cass tells her the whole story and then turns to Sam.

"I just don't understand how were you able to summon Amara. And how does Amara know MJ."

Sam sighs. _Might as well tell them now._

"Amara doesn't know MJ. She knows the angel inside her."

Both Cass and Mary were shocked "An angel?!" Cass asks."Who is it? And why didn't you tell us?"

"Because there was a lot going on and I knew how you would react. But you saw tonight, MJ and her angel did nothing but help us."

"That doesn't mean they won't turn on us." Mary was pissed.

"So the angel summoned Amara. Who is it?" Cass asked.

"It didn't give me its name. MJ calls her Greeny. She is different. Not an ordinary angel. And not from this universe." Sam was expecting what is about to come.

"From another universe?" Mary asks

"She's not from that world where Michael is from, the apocalypse world?!" Cass more shouts then asks.

"Yes, she is."

* * *

Sam and others arrive at the bunker's garage, MJ's impala was already there. They get Dean out of the car and carry him to his room. In the main hall, as others see them coming, they all rush to help them carry Dean. Bobby and Ketch grab his arms.

Cass breaks away from the group and charges at MJ, grabbing her by her clothes, with his angel blade out in his hand. MJ frowns, surprised.

"Who are you? If you don't tell me right now, I swear I will..."

"Cass!" Old Dean shouts at him "Let her go! NOW!"

Sam yells at Cass "Cass, we have more important things to deal with now." They were still trying to get Dean into his room.

Cass frowns at MJ, releases her and goes to help others. As they lay Dean down Cass touches his forehead. He shakes his head. "It's not good. I can feel Dean inside, but it is like he can't get out of his own head."

"Let me try." MJ says. Cass frowns, but Sam nods in approval.

She sets her hand on Dean, green glow showing under her hand. She closes her eyes only for a minute and then backs away from him.

"It is bad. Michal locked him inside. He is growing weaker in there."

"Guess we only have one option." Old Dean says.

"Are you sure about this, Pops?"

"Yes, I am. I will be ok MJ. Sam will make sure you'll be ok, right Sammy?"

Sam nods.

"Ok, everybody clear the room. I just need this old man here." Ketch says when he notices Rowena there too. "You stay too. This spell will work better with a powerful witch casting it." Rowena nods, and everybody else go back to the main hall.

* * *

As other hunter clear out, wanting to give the family some space, Cass focuses his eyes on MJ again.

Sam tries to calm down the situation "We all had a long day, why don't we pick this up later, when we see what will happen to Dean, ok?"

"It is not ok, Sam. She lied to us." Cass replies.

MJ just stood there looking at the floor. She was about to lose the last person she ever knew, the last person that knows her. She didn't care what the others though anymore.

"She didn't lie. She wanted to tell you all the truth, but I didn't let her." Sam says.

Cass looks at him with disbelief. "Why?"

"Like I told you before, I knew how you'd react. And we didn't have time to argue about it, not with Dean out there."

Cass frowns. He didn't know what to say. All he ever did was try to protect the Winchesters. Maybe he is wrong. He didn't always make the best choices.

"If he want to know who she is, let him, Sam. I can't deal with this now." MJ eyes start watering up and then they glow green.

Cass could now see the angel inside. He has never seen an angel like that. But there was some warmth to her, something positive about her.

She spoke in a British accent

"Hello, Castiel."


	26. Chapter 26

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Yes, MJ learned a few tricks from Rowena_

* * *

Mary frowns at her "British?"

"Yes, well, the first humans I have ever met were British. The British Men of Letters as a matter of fact. "

 _You are not helping your case_ Sam thought.

Greeny continues "Nasty people. Do you believe they electrocuted me a number of times?"

Mary nods as her eyebrows go up "Actually, I do."

Cass was speechless. He couldn't keep his eyes of Greeny. There was something so familiar about her.

"I am sorry, Castiel. I did not want to put you and others in danger. Even being out here... He can sense me, you know."

"Who, Michael?"

"Yes. My priority is MJ, and the rest of humanity. You all must be kept safe, and I will do everything I can to make sure of it."

Cass believed her. He could sense her being honest.

"I have to go. I do not enjoy being in control of MJ like this." Cass and Sam nod.

Her eyes glow green for a second.

"Ough bollocks."

Others frown in confusion "Greeny? Is it still you?" Sam asks

"I am afraid so. MJ does not wish to come forth."

"Why not?"

"I can feel her pain. She is consumed in grief." Greeny looks at the hallway Dean's room was in.

"It is her father, her adoptive father. She is about to lose the last thing she knows. And you coming at her the way you did, did not help." She says looking at Cass.

Cass looks down. "I'm sorry."

"Sam, she is persistent. She will not come out."

Sam thinks for a second and then nods. "Tell her I am here. Tell her I will always be here. She still has family."

Suddenly MJ's eyes glow green and then turn watery again. Sam gives her a big hug, saying "It's ok. It's gonna be ok." as she starts to cry quietly in his arms.

A few minutes later, Ketch and Rowena exit Dean's room and join others in the main hall.

"Well? Did it work?"Sam asks.

Ketch sighs. "They have merged. Dean is asleep. We will know more when he wakes up."

* * *

Hours passed by but nobody left the main hall. They all waited for Dean to wake.

In his room, Dean finally opened his eyes. He looked around the room not sure how he got there. He gets up and grabs his head. He had a nasty headache. Standing up he looks around the room again.

 _Yep. This is my room. But how did I get here? What happened?_ The second he thought that, images of the fight came to him, tearing down his head, knocking him on his knees.

"Agh!" he shouts holding his head. It takes him a minute, but he gets up again, his headache slowly fading away.

He walks out of his room and enters the main hall. Everyone was there, quiet, deep down in their thoughts.

"Why the long faces?" he says smiling.

"Dean?!" they all shout at him at ones. Mary rushes to him and gives him a hug.

Sam hugs them both.

Cass stands next in line with a smile. "Dean! I am so glad you are ok." They hug.

Jack approaches "Dean, is it really you?" Dean nods at him and they too hug.

Then Dean notices a woman standing there, staring at him. Her eyes were red as if she was crying. She was looking at him, bitting her lip. Then he notices everyone else was looking at him.

"What?"

Sam takes a deep breath. "Do you recognize her?"

Dean frowns at the woman. "No, should I?"

MJ sighs, her face covered in sadness. But she manages to put out a smile. "Hi. I am MJ."

* * *

Later in the day, Dean and Sam were in the kitchen. Dean was stuffing his face with burgers like he hasn't eaten in months, which was probably true.

Sam was filling him in on everything that happened, avoiding to talk about MJ, leaving it for end.

"So, what you are saying is that Kaia's killer is Kaia? And Nick, Lucifer's meatsuit is alive?" Sam nods. "And you fought off Pinhead? Man, I wish I could have been there." Dean says but remembers why he couldn't have.

Then he changes the subject. "And what about this new hunter, MJ?"

Sam sighs deeply and starts to tell him about her.

"So, she is your daughter from the future that doesn't exist anymore, but I raised her? So we are both her fathers? That's just weird."

"It gets better. She has an archangel inside."

"An archangel?!" Dean was about to explode, but something kept him calm. Some strange feeling, he could not describe.

"Don't panic! Greeny is ok, she is a good archangel who helped us get you back."

"Greeny? What kind of a name was that? I thought there were only four archangels, Michael,Luci..."

"There is one more. And she has been dead since God created the human race. She helped him create it, and died in the process. Apparently God wiped the memories of other archangels, making them forget her."

Dean had a painless flashback of him inside Michael talking about his sister.

"I know."

"What?"

"I know who she is. Michael told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes. I think remembering her messed him up. He wasn't as strong and as focused as he was before. But I don't know, Sammy. Are you sure we could trust her?"

"Positive."

MJ enters the kitchen. With some sadness in her eyes she walks up to the brothers. Not making any eye contact she sets a box on the table. "For you. I know how much you like them." And then she leaves the room.

Dean looks at her confused as she was leaving and then he takes the box.

He opens it. Inside was his favourite cherry pie.


	27. Chapter 27

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Next few days were, in lack of a better word, weird. MJ kept to herself, spent most of her time in her room. Even Jack and Rowena tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked.

Every time Dean and MJ ran into each other at the bunker, Dean kept staring at her like he wanted her out of there, but never said a thing. Sam tried to talk to her, but she always just smiled at him and walked away.

More than often, Dean and MJ met in the kitchen. And every time, MJ left the room her food unfinished. This also happened today, as she left the kitchen again passing Sam on his way in.

"Hey, I went out for a supply run and got you some pie."

"Pie? Did I hear pie?" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean, I got you some too!"

MJ kept her eyes down. "It's ok. Give it to him."

Sam frowns. Dean calls out "Give it here!" Sam looks towards the kitchen. Then he turns to say something to MJ, but she walks away again. He enters the kitchen a little pissed at Dean. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"And say what?"

"I don't know, but you both can't keep this up."

Dean ignores him and takes the pie.

"Look, I think I might have a case. Since the is no trace of Michael, I thought we take this one."

"Yeah, great, let's go!"

"I thought we take MJ too."

"Nah, we don't need her. "

"I didn't say we do, Dean, I just thought it would be good for us all to..."

"What, go on a hunting trip together? Common Sammy. No, you and me got this one. I'll just finish this and meet you in the garage."

Sam heads out. Ignoring what Dean said, he went to see MJ.

* * *

"No, Sam, you two go ahead. I don't really feel like going out."

Sam frowns again. He just can't get her to snap out of it. He was going to try again when they heard Dean shouting. "SAM!" They both ran out of the room, looking for him.

"Dean?" Sam finally finds him in the garage.

Dean stood there with a big smile on his face, looking at the two cars. Sam smiles.

"Yes, we have two Impalas."

"What? Why? How?" Dean says still staring at the cars, still with a smile on his face.

"From the future."

"So, two Babies? They are both my Baby?"

"Well, no, technically, one is MJ's and the other one is yours. This one... No, it's... Um..."

Then he had a thought. He goes to up to one of the cars and opens it. The door didn't screech. "Yep, this one's MJ's."

"Can we take her out?" His eyes kept yelling _please, please..._

At that moment MJ enters the garage. Having heard that she yells "NO!"

"Not my Baby! You are not taking her!" MJ was now shouting at Dean. Dean stood there, surprised and speechless. She takes the keys out of her car and walks away.

"What is her problem? It's just a car."

Sam smiles. "Is it? So, I spouse this is just another car too?" Sam points at Dean's car.

Dean looks at him with anger. "Yep, just a car!" He walks away smiling.

* * *

In Dean's car, on the road Dean asks "So, where are we headed? And what's the case?"

"We are headed to Snowville, Utah. They have found two bodies, hearts and heads missing."

"Well that's a new one."

"Hearts could mean warewolves, right? But why the missing heads?"

"Guess we will just have to find that out."

The town was over 10 hours away. Dean cracked up the music and they drove silently the rest of the way.

This was a small town. When the boys got there, they passed a patrol car with its rotating lights on. Dean pulls over and they get out of the car.

They approach the policeman pulling out their badges that said FBI on them.

"Agent Stark, this is my partner Agent Banner. What do you have here?"

The cop smiles." It's like an Avengers convention here. There's another one of yours. Agent Rogers."

As the boys turn to a guy in a fancy suit, Garth smiles back. He walks over to them and nods "Agents."

Sam smiled "Agent Roger."

Dean simply said "Whatever "

When they got some privacy, Sam asks Garth

"So, what have you got so far?"

"Two dead guys and this one makes a third, except this one still has his heart. No head in sight. Checked, not vamps. Funniest thing though, they were not from around here."

"None of them?" Dean asked.

"Nope. I was hoping to get something of the surveillance camera across the street."

Sam nods. "Let's go check it out."

They head to the drug store across the street and show the pharmacist inside their badges. He plays the footage to them.

The screen showed a hard fight. Big punches were thrown between two guys. It wasn't a natural fight. Eventually the dead guy threw a big punch sending the other guy out of camera's sight. As he stood there catching his breath when woman carrying a big knife creeps up behind him and decapitates him making Dean and Garth say "wow" in the same time. She takes the head and runs in the direction the other guy landed.

"Who the hell are these people?" Dean asks. Sam turned to the pharmacist to ask him for a copy of the video when he notices something off about him. He was pale and kept staring at the monitor.

"Sir, do you any of these people?" Sam asked.

This woke the pharmacist up and he looked at Sam. "Yes. Mr and Mrs Parker. They live three blocks over. They have a teenage daughter. I... I just don't understand. They are a good family. A decent family. Mrs. Parker's even at the PTA. Why would they do this?"

Dean replies "Let's go ask them."


	28. Chapter 28

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

On their way to Parker's house Garth kept his smile on. "Man, it is good to see you, Dean. I am so glad you're ok."

Dean nods "Thanks."

Sam turns to him "So, how's the family?"

"Good, good. We are about to expand it in a couple of mouths." He says smiling.

"Your wife is pregnant? She gonna give birth to a werewolf?" Dean says frowning.

"Like I told you before Dean, we prefer the term Lycanthrope. And yes, we will be blessed by two little angels."

Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable by this conversation. Luckily, the house they were looking for was right there. Dean stops the car and they all get out. "Let us do the talking, alright?" Dean says to Garth. He nods and they knock on the door.

Sounds of footsteps were heard inside. But nobody answered. Sam pounds n the doors "FBI! Open up!"

Now running footsteps were heard inside. Dean signals Sam and Gath to go around the back, and then kicks the door in with his gun out. Sam and Garth reach the back. Garth runs to the back door only to be hit in the face by them, sending him to the ground. A teenage girl comes running out. Sam tries to stop her but she pushes him aside and takes off. Dean reaches the back door from the inside only to find Garth out cold. He rolls his eyes saying "Figures."

Sam wakes Garth up and helps him out. "How did a teenager manage to overpower you? Him, I understand, but you, Sam..."

"She wasn't a normal teenager, Dean. She was incredibly strong."

"She's a werewolf. I can smell it on her." Garth says brushing off dust from his clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"I don't understand any of this. Are her parents werewolves too?" Sam asks.

"You saw the video, they must be. But the guy they were fighting, the question is, what was he?"

Then Sam had a thought. "Let's go to the morgue."

* * *

"Sam, I told you, I checked the bodies myself." Garth says as they were standing above the dead guy killed in the video.

"Just want to check something out." Sam pulls out an angel blade and runs it into the guy's chest, right in the Y incision, careful not to leave marks. White lightning appears around where the blade went in, but only for a second and then vanishes again. "Just like I thought."

Garth looks at him with confusion "What?"

Sam opens the drawers with other vics and does the same. The same thing happens again.

He sighs "They were enhanced."

Dean stood there frowning "Michael's goons."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garth was getting nervous.

"Michael is enhancing monsters with angel grace. So far we saw enhanced werewolves and vampires."

Garths eyes widen "Why?"

"He is building an army to wage a war against humanity." Sam replies.

"Ough, golly... Wait. But why are these enhanced whatever-they-are hunting this family?"

"We have to find them." Dean says bitterly.

* * *

In the motel room they rented Sam sat at his computer and Dean was pacing around. Sam kept glancing at him, but said nothing. Garth opens a bottle of beer.

"Ough, no you don't. We know how you get drunk from just one beer." Dean says trying to get the bottle away from Garth, but Garth avoids his grip "That was before. Beer barely has any effect on my now."

"So then why drink my beer at all?" Dean frowns at him.

"What's you problem?"

Sam interrupts their discussion. "Hey guys, I think I got something."

"What is it?"

"So get this. Apparently Mrs. Parker inherited her uncle's cabin. It is near."

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Stop the car!" Garth shouts. They were half a mile away from the cabin.

"Now what?!" Dean frowns.

"They are there, I can sense them. But they are not alone."

Dean gets out of the car and Sam and Garth follow. He opens the trunk and gets out a bag full with weapons. They all attach a machete on their belts. They walked the rest of the way.

They got there just in time to see a few werewolves breaking in. They rush in after them only to see them battling the Parker family. Everyone pause for a second looking confused with the newcomers. Dean pulls out his machete and charges at one of the werewolves. He takes him down easily as the guy wasn't expecting that. Others were not so easily defeated. Garth took down two with the help of the family. Sam attacked one, saving the teenage girl, but almost got his heart yanked out of his chest. Dean sliced the guys head off.

When they were all dead, Mr. Parker shoves his family behind him and stares at the hunters scared.

"It's ok, we are not going to hurt you." Garth says.

"Why are hunters helping us?"

Garth looks at Dean who just stood there angrily and then says "We are here for them. Look, I suppose you do not feed on human hearts, do you? Nobody ever reported any hearts missing around here and you have been here a while."

Mr. Parker nods "Yes. We only feed on animals."

Dean relaxes a bit, putting his machete back in its holster.

"Why were they after you?" Sam asks.

"Because we wouldn't join them. One of them came up to our house with a proposal. To join them in this absurd war. A war against the humans. But we are not like that. We don't want to hurt anybody."

"So after you declined they tried to kill you?"

Mrs Parker speaks up "Yes. But didn't succeed. They would have tonight if it wasn't for you. Will you let us go?"

"What are you thinking!? They are hunters; of course they will not let us go." Mr. Parker shouts at her.

"He's not a hunter – the girl says pointing at Garth – he's one of us."

"I am. And I am going to take you some place safe."

* * *

As the family was waiting in Garth's car, Garth approaches the Winchesters to say goodbye. Hey hug out and Garth takes off.

Sam and Dean were leaning against the impala.

"So he is building his freaking army. And kills anyone who gets in the way."

"We will stop him, Dean."

"We have to Sam. We have to. This is all my fault. He was weak and dying before I said yes to him. I made him strong again."

"You did it for the right reasons. To save me and Jack and take down Lucifer."

"Still it doesn't make it right, Sammy. We have to get ahead of him. Learn his plans and..."

"We will, Dean. We will."


	29. Chapter 29

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. But I don't think it was a great chapter. I needed Garth in this story, but I am missing some actual Garth in it, his sass, if you know what I mean, especially when he leaves._

 _If anybody has any suggestions on how to improve the Garth part of the previous chapter, please do share and help me improve this story. Thank you._

* * *

There was a knock on MJ's door. She sighs and yells "Come in", knowing that it would be somebody trying to make her feel better. She declined Sam's invitation for a hunt, knowing Dean wouldn't trust her with a single thing.

Jack comes in. "Hello, MJ." He smiles at her.

"Hey, Jack. What do you need?"

"I was going to ask you are you ok? You know if you need somebody to..." but MJ puts her hand out showing him to stop.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just tired of people trying to... Whatever they are trying to do." She replies.

"Ok." Jack looks down for a sec, but brings his head up with another smile. "Can you help me out then?"

MJ frowns at him with a confusion on her face "Help you out with what?"

"I have been studying, researching archangels and angels and everything about them, but there are things in these books I have been reading that make no sense to me."

MJ sighs but says "OK, let's go see."

* * *

They were headed into the library when MJ asked. "I know Sam and Dean went on a hunt, but where is everyone else?"

"Um... Mary and Bobby are on a hunt too. Rowena is helping Ketch out with something and Cass went out for a supply run. We ran out of beer." He says smiling.

As they were going through different books, MJ was explaining everything about how the archangels and angel work, what can kill them, what can trap them. Then they moved on to sigils and other enochian symbols. Jack felt pretty interested in a couple of those like the symbol that repels all angels and the one take can take someone to an alternate dimension.

He wanted to find out a way to blast Michael away, back to the apocalypse world.

They were discussing it when Cass came in. "I just brought a big case of beer, hopefully it will do for now. Where is everybody?"

"On hunts." MJ replies.

"And what are you working on?"

"MJ was just showing me about archangels and sigils." Jack replies making Cass frown.

"Can I talk to you out here for a second?" he says to MJ.

"Sure."

As she stepped out of the room she says "Look, I know you don't trust me and..."

Cass sighs "It's not that. I do trust you. And your angel inside. I don't know why, but I do."

MJ nods and Cass continues "It is just that Jack was stuck in that apocalypse world a long time and he has seen what Michael did there. He is angry and he wants to take him down. He feels like we should do whatever it takes to make that happen."

They were both into their conversation not noticing Jack in the back. He cut his hand and was drawing a picture on the wall with his blood.

"I understand that, Cass, but he needs this. And I think it is better if he has someone to guide him through all this, because if someone doesn't, he will do it himself. And that might not turn out good. Besides..." Suddenly MJ's eyes widen as she spots what Jack is doing. "NO!" she scream but it was too late. Jack had already activated the symbol he was drawing. Both MJ and Cass run to him as he passes out. "What the hell did he do?"

The symbol activates and two people come flying in through it. They land face down on the sold ground.

"Ough, that hurt." The man said.

"What the fuck happened?" the woman asks.

When they get up they see two people standing over a kid shocked.

They were looking at themselves.

* * *

On the set of the TV show Supernatural, Sarah and Misha were rehearsing the big talk scene in the library. The props and everything was in its place, even the drawing on the wall. They start shooting in an hour. Sarah was smoking, sitting at the table as Misha stood by her. "I do not like what they did here. It should be me, I mean Cass, telling Jack about all this, not MJ."

Sarah nodded. "I agree. I mean, they are really running out of ideas, right?" "Another fucking French mistake. And of course Jared and Jensen didn't want anything to do with it, so we got stuck doing it."

"I liked doing it the first time."

"I don't know... If it was written better, maybe. But MJ and Cass in this world, common? They could have at least turned it around."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why not send us there? And how the fuck is this supposed to work, anyway? It's not like Jack had any saint bones lying around."

"Maybe it's his grace, maybe it is recharging."

"Well MAYBE they should have put that in the scrypt, ha? So many plot holes..."

As they were talking they didn't notice that the symbol on the wall was starting to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter and suddenly pulled them in.

"What the fuck happened?"

Something was different. They felt different. The entire set was different and quiet. Then they spotted the people in front of them looking at them with shock.

They were looking at themselves.

"Wow, when did we get new stunt doubles?" Misha says in a girly voice. He hasn't yet figured out where they were. Cass looks at him frowning, as he pulls out his angel blade.

Sarah knew. She looked at them with shock on her face and says .

"Misha, I don't think we're in Vancouver anymore."

"What? Where do you think we are?"

"Dorothy, I think we're in Kansas."


	30. Chapter 30

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000:Tnx for the review._

* * *

"Kansas? What are you...? " And then it hits him. "No,no way. You can't be... He isn't... Castiel? No!"

"Who are you?!" Cass looked intimidating.

"Um... Misha?" Misha replies a bit scared.

"Ok, everybody just chill. You know who we are, right?" Sarah asks MJ

MJ frowns "Pops told me of their trip there -she says pointing at the drawing - so you must be... Actors?" Cass puts his blade away still staring at them.

"Yes, yes. That's right. I am Sarah and this is Misha." Misha looked pale and confused.

He says "How is this possible? No, no, I must be dreaming."

Cass goes over to him and pinches him.

"Ough, why did you do that?"

"To make sure you're not dreaming." Sarah starts laughing.

MJ then remembers "Ough, shit, Jack." Pour Jack was still lying there unconscious. She and Cass pick him up and place him on a sofa in the next room. Cass puts his hand to his forehead. "He's ok."

Suddenly a phone rings. Both MJ and Cass check their phones. It wasn't theirs.

Sarah frowns. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at it with confusion.

 _How the fuck do I have a signal here?_

She then looks at everyone and nods "I'm gonna answer it."

MJ orders "Put it on speaker."

"Hello?"

"Sarah, where are you? We are about to start shooting!"

"Ough, I... Um... Got some stomach problems... You know girly stuff... I'll be there soon."

"Where's Misha?"

"I don't know. What you think we are joined at the hip?"

She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Cass asks.

"Crew member. They are expecting us at the set. We are supposed to shoot the screen with... Um... With your conversation. About... Um... Jack."

MJ and Cass frown.

"How the heck does your phone work?" Misha asks.

Sarah signals with her shoulders she doesn't know.

"We should call for help." He suggests.

"Call who? And say what? We are stuck in another dimension? They'd think I'm freaking high."

"Ok, calm down!" MJ shouts and turns to Cass "We just need to figure out a way to send them back." And then she had thought "Your script. Did it say how this happened? How we send you back?"

"No, according to our script, you were supposed to come to our world and be there in our place, like Jared and Jensen before." Sarah replies.

"Jared and Jensen?" Cass asked looking confused.

"Yes...Um.. Sam and Dean."

MJ nods. "Ok, but what about how this happened?"

"The script was vague about that too. Our best guess is Jack."

"Jack?" Cass gets into a protective mode.

"He opened the portal. Just don't know how."

"Guess we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up."

And then there was an awkward silence. Cass kept staring at Misha and MJ at Sarah. Misha was uncomfortable, he keep looking around and then looking back at Cass. Sarah ignored MJ and tapped her fingers at a table, thinking she needed a smoke.

"Ok, that's it. I need some air." Misha said and started going out of the room.

MJ signals Cass "Go with him." Cass nods.

"Misha? Loose the coat. You two already look like twins, don't need to dress the same." Misha nods and takes of the coat. They both leave the room.

"And get me a pack of cigarettes while you're out." Sarah yells making MJ frown at her.

"What? So I smoke. Sue me."

* * *

Outside they started walking. Misha keep looking at Cass while Cass lost his interest in his look-a-like.

Misha starts the conversation "So, you're an angel?"

"Yes."

"That is so cool. We don't have angels back there. Well at least that I know of."

Cass just nods.

"So... Um... What do you..." Misha wanted to ask him so many questions, but Cass stopped and took an angry look at him "Listen, I have to babysit you, and I don't like it. Let's just go get your friend her cigarettes and head back, ok?"

Misha nods a bit scared again.

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

Cass rolls his eyes "What?'

"You are not going to kill us, right?"

"Not unless you make me."

* * *

Back at the bunker things were silent. MJ kept looking at Sarah feeling curious.

"You wanna ask me something, then ask! Quit looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know."

MJ sighs. "If our world is really just a TV show there, and you act in it, do you know what happens next?"

"What, you mean with Michael? I have no idea, don't read scripts until we start shooting the episode."

MJ nods.

Then Sarah had an idea. She took out her phone and started going through it.

"What are you doing?"

Sarah's eyes start sparkling as she starts to smile. "Yes! It works! Gotta show you something."

MJ comes over and sits next to her. Sarah starts showing her a video.

"Is that?"

"That's Jared and Jensen."

The video showed them much much younger goofing around on the set. Making faces and screwing up their lines and just laughing. It was marked Season 1 Gag Reel.

By the time they got up to season 13 they were both in tears, laughing their faces off.

"Must be nice, working with them." MJ finally stopped laughing.

"It is so fucking cool. I don't know where I would be without them..." Sarah's smile went away and got replaced by slight sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Sarah sighs and bites her lower lip "I lost my family two years ago. My husband and my two little angels." She shows her a picture of two little boys, twins, not more than 5 years old.

"Fucking gas leak explosion."

"You weren't there?"

"I was. I just didn't die."

MJ pat her on the back trying to comfort her. Suddenly yellow sparkles started appearing around them. They were both confused looking around. The sparkles started forming a line in the air. The line slowly moved to Sarah's and MJ's hand, forming a bond as if they were handcuffed together, and then disappeared.

"What the fuck?"


	31. Chapter 31

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

There was a long line in the store as Misha and Cass were waiting to buy Sarah some cigarettes. Some people stared at them, others just passed them smiling. Cass had a blank facial expression, and Misha kept looking around the store.

Then he had a thought. Slowly but steady he came closer and closer to Cass, eventually standing shoulder to shoulder.

Cass frowned "Do you mind?"

Misha looks at him shaking his head and says "No, not at all." still standing in the same place.

Cass moves a bit to his left, and Misha follows. Cass moves again, and again, Misha follows. Cass rolls his eyes at him "What are you doing?", but before Misha could answer, the worker at the store yells "Next!"

Cass goes up to the counter, Misha still so near him and requests a pack cigarettes.

"Yes, sir, what kind?"

"Ough, Lucky Strike, please." Misha answers. The worker gives them the pack expecting payment. Misha looks at Cass as he says "You got this, right?"

Cass frowns again and pays. They both leave the store, still side by side. Outside, Cass snaps. "What in Heavens name are you doing?!"

Misha smiles "Invading your personal space."

"I see that, but why are you doing it?"

"Just having fun."

Cass frowns and shakes his head. He remembers he used to do it do Dean when they first started working together, when he didn'y know what personal space was. He turns and starts walking back to the bunker, Misha follows, keeping his distance this time.

"Hey Cass, let me ask you, what do you miss most about being human?"

Cass sighs. This man is really irritating him. "PB&J." He answers.

"Yeah, right. I remember. What about being a full angel? Do you miss your wings?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. It was easier with them. But I do not miss what I used to be."

Misha smiles. Then he had a thought

 _Yeah! Should I tell him? No, I shouldn't be revealing this. But I want to, soooo sooo mush. Augh, what the heck._

"Hey, Cass?"

"WHAT?!" Cass screams at him."Relax dude, I'm not gonna annoy you anymore,ok?"

Cass sighs and nods.

"Just one thing. What if I was to tell you you will get your wings back?"

"What? How?"

"No, can't tell you. Shared too much already. Just know, it might be sooner than you think."

Cass nods at him understanding what he meant. Impacting the future like that might have serious consequences."I understand."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sarah and MJ shout at the same time. Sarah was still freaking out, but MJ froze for a minute. Then said "Greeny knows."

"Well, what was it?"

"A bond she says. A very powerful bond."

"Ough, fucking great. Is it harmfull?"

"No, she says it is a connection we formed. We are somehow connected now."

"So what does that mean?"

MJ shrugs her shoulders.

Misha and Cass enter the room. Misha trows over a pack of cigarettes to MJ. MJ frowns at him and gives the pack to Sarah. Misha smiles saying "Sorry."

"Finally!" Sarah shouts.

This made Jack wake up. The others didn't notices him. At first he thought he was seeing double. He sets his hand on his head, trying to remember what happened.

"Well, look who's up?" Misha smiles and approaches him.

"Cass?"

"No, I am Misha."

"Misha?" he says getting up and realizing there really is two of Cass and two of MJ.

"Jack, you remember what happened?" MJ asks

"Yes, I... Um... I drew the symbol on the wall. Wanted to try it. Wanted to know if I would open a portal. And then I blacked out. Who is Misha?" he says looking confused at him.

MJ answers "This guy is Misha, and the chimney girl over there is Sarah. They are our doubles from..."

"Bizzaro world is what Sam called it." Sarah finishes her sentence, opening a drawer in the table, slowly so that nobody would notice. She puts something in and closes it acting casually.

"Right. – MJ continues – You did open the portal. We just don't know how."

"I thought it had something to do with his grace, could be a sign it was recharging." Misha explained.

Jack looked at him confused. "But I don't feel different. My powers, you think they might be coming back?"

Cass gives him a comforting look "We don't know, they might be slowly returning."

This made Jack smile. He was happy to hear this. "This is good news. I might soon be powerful enough to stop Michael." MJ and Cass look at each other with worry.

"How about you get us back to our world first?" Sarah suggests.

"I could try."

* * *

As Jack was fixing the symbol on the wall and MJ helping him, Misha and Cass say goodbye to each other.

"It was so fun to meet you Cass." Misha smiles.

"You too, I guess."

Misha leans over to Cass and whispers "And don't worry about PB&J. You'll taste it again one day."

This made Cass smile. As they shake hands, yellow sparks appear around them. They looked around confused. Sarah explained with a smile "Don't worry, happened to us too. Congratulations guys, you are now connected."

"There, it is done." Jack says.

"Well, go on, active it." Sarah replies.

Jack nods, takes a deep breath and sets his hand on the symbol and then passes out. MJ catches him and with Cass's help, they slowly set him down. The symbol starts glowing brighter and brighter.

Sarah turns to MJ "Well, hope to never see you again."

MJ smiles "You too."

And then they were gone.

* * *

Sam and Dean just got back to the bunker from their werewolf hunt. As they entered the bunker they hear noise coming from the library. They get there just in time to see a bright light fading away and MJ and Cass standing over Jack, who was still unconscious.

Sam asks looking confused "What happened?"

Dean's face covers in anger. She shouts at MJ "What the hell did you do?" making everybody flinch. Sam looks at him frowning.

"Me?" she says looking confused for a second and then frowns at him.

"Of course you would think it's me. You know, I have had it. I have put up with this long enough!"

Sam tries to say something but all that came out was a simple "MJ..."

"No, Sam. No more. I know what he thinks of me."

"Hey! You don't know me, you couldn't possibly..." Dean shouts but gets interrupted

"But I do know you! I have known you my whole life. I have looked up to you, wanted to be like you. So, yes, I do know you, down to the last thought."

"Ough, yea? So what am I thinking now?"

MJ looks at him her face red in anger. "You want me gone. And guess what, POPS, You want it, you got it!"

MJ storms out of the room. On her way out she seemingly bumps into Rowena, but Rowena was already standing there listening in. Rowena smirks at her as Sam passes her by, going after MJ.

But before he could reach her, she gets into her car and drives away.

"Damn it, Dean!"

* * *

Somewhere in Delaware a man was leaving behind a trail of bodies looking for his family's murderer. His latest victim was a priest how turned up crucified in his quarters in his church. The man left the church laughing. "Praying? Yeah, right..." dismissing the idea that seemed ironic.


	32. Chapter 32

Misha and Sarah went through the portal and landed on the other side face down on the ground. They both stand up grunting and look around. They were back on the set again. They both sigh.

"Let's never do that again." Misha said.

"Amen to that!" Sarah replied.

* * *

When MJ rushed out of the room, Dean's heart stopped for a second. And then a sharp pain rushed through it, again for a second. And then he was fine.

"You shouldn't have done that." Cass looks at him frowning. "She didn't do anything. Jack..." he tried to explain, but got cut off.

"Dean!" Sam screams just before he enters the room. Dean knew Sam was pissed by the sound of his voice. But when Sam entered the room, Dean could see, Sam wasn't just pissed, he was furious. Dean never saw his brother this angry.

"Why would you do that?!" Sam shouts at him, but Dean just kept looking in front of him, not saying anything. _Let him vent_ He thought.

"You are being real asshole! And..." He gets cut off by the sound of his phone. He draws it out of his pocket and looks at it confused. It was a local number.

"Yes? Yes, that's me."

And then his eyes widen in shock.

"I will be right there." He says, gives Dean another angry look and storms out.

Dean looked confused. _What could have cooled Sam off so quickly for him to leave like that?_

Before he could do or say anything, Jack wakes up. He looks up at Cass, and with a frown asks "Misha?"

Cass replies "No, he's gone. They are gone."

"Misha?" Dean asks with a big frown on his face.

"Yes, that is what I tried to tell you. Jack accidentally opened a portal and my and MJ's look-a-like came through. Actors, as MJ said."

Dean rolls his eyes "Not those douchebags again..."

"I thought they were ok." Jack says. "Sarah did smoke a lot, but they were cool."

* * *

Sam left the bunker on foot. Half a mile away he sees a patrol car pulled up next to MJ's impala. He walks over to the officer.

"Samuel Smith?"

"Yes, that's me. What happened?"

"Well, looks like you got a little runaway." He says pointing inside the car.

Inside at the passenger seat sat a little girl. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old. She had short hair, roughly cut, a black shirt and shorts and some deep boy boots.

"A real piece of work that one. She was screaming at me one minute, telling me to go to hell, and then changed around, and speaking in a British accent gave me your number and told me to call you."

Sam was a bit shocked but managed to hide it. "Yeah, her mother is British. We had an argument before; she must have taken my car. I am really sorry about this officer."

"It's ok. No harm done."

Sam nods at him as the officer walked back to his car. Sam waited for him to leave before entering the car. As he did, the little girl looked at him with terror on her face and screamed. She quickly drew a knife out of her boot and pointing it at Sam said "You sapshiftel? You can't fool me. I know you kind."

 _Shapeshifter? She already knew about them at this age?_

Sam calms himself before speaking "No, I am not a shapeshifter. I am human." Then he looks at the knife. "It's silver, right?" he says putting his hand out. "Test me."

She looks at him with doubt, then takes his hand and cuts it with the knife.

"See, not a shapeshifter, ok?"

"Wat are you? You... you can't be him? Hes is dead." The girl said still gripping on her knife.

 _Ough, God! What did you do Dean?_

"I am. I am alive." This made little MJ relax a bit.

"Where is my popa?"

"Let's take you to him, ok?"

* * *

Jack and Cass left Dean in the library. He kept staring down in the floor. He couldn't understand why he felt this hostility towards MJ. But it wasn't just hostility, he felt something else too, but couldn't define it. All these mixed feeling about her made him insecure.

Mary walks in the door.

"Hey, Dean. How are you?" and then she spots the symbol on the wall and blood "What happened here, are you ok?"

"Long story. It's ok, I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You look a bit worried?"

"I am ok, mom, really."

Mary looks at him, not wanting to push it, so she changes the subject "Where is Sam?"

"He must have gone after MJ."

"After MJ? Why?

"We kinda had a fight. She stormed out."

"Why did you fight?"

Dean sighs. "I don't really know. I just... I can't explain it; just have these mixed feelings about her. I feel like a part of me cares about her and a part, the part that doesn't know her, doesn't trust her. I am just... I don't know."

Mary looks at him as only a mother would. "It is ok, Dean. I think I know what you mean." she says with a smile.

"No, how could you..." and then he remembers. He sighs "This is what it must have been like for you?" Mary nods "Kinda."

He looks down again. So many things run through his head. Then he turns to Mary.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry."

* * *

Sam pulls in the garage and gets out of the car. MJ does the same. He was about to go inside the bunker when he hears the sound of his name.

"Sam?"

He turns to the girl "Greeny?"

"Yes, it is I. Had to come out just to tell you. MJ has been hexed."

"I figured."

"When I took over before I had to, to give the officer your name, I hope you do not mind."

"I am glad you did."

"I cannot stay out. But I have to tell you, this will be difficult."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, you do not. You have no idea."

* * *

Mary left Dean in the library and headed to the main hall. She smiled seeing Sam coming from the garage but the smile quickly turned to confusion as a little girl rushed to her giving her legs a hug, giggling.

"Nana!"

Mary looks at Sam, her eyes asking him what was going on. Sam signals Mary to play along and then says. "Easy MJ, you are gonna knock nana down."

Dean was deep in his thoughts when a strange sound snapped him out of it. A sound of a child giggling.

 _What the hell?_

He walked out of the library and entered the main hall. There he is met by a little girl, who rushed to him and like Mary, gave his legs a hug.

"Popa!"


	33. Chapter 33

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

"What is going on?" Dean asks looking confused at a little girl at his feet.

"Popa,Popa, look, look, Sammy came back! His not dead anymole!" The little girl shouts with joy.

Dean looks at Sam with a _WTF_ face. Sam signals him to play along.

"And I tested im, not a sapeshiftel! It is leally im!"

Sam smiles at her. "MJ, why don't you go with nana to see uncle Cass,ok?"

"Uncle Cass is back fom Heaven? OUUU! WooHoo!" she takes Mary's hand and drags her out of the room.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"MJ, she's been hexed."

"But how? When? She barely just left."

"When she stormed out and I followed, I saw Rowena." Sam replies nodding his head.

"Rowena? But why would she do this?"

"I don't know." Sam lied. He might know why, but didn't want to tell him. "I am going to find her. You stay here."

"I am coming too."

Sam stares him down. Dean could again see the fury on Sam's face.

He nods "Ok, I stay here."

MJ rushes back in the room, this time dragging uncle Cass.

"Look, look, uncle Cass, it is Sammy. He came back! I tested im, it is leally im, not a sapeshiftel!"

Cass looked confused. He figured MJ was hexed, but he didn't understand the whole shapeshifter testing. He asked her "Why did you need to test him?"

"Silly uncle Cass, popa aweys says to test the people when they say they come back from dead. Make sule not a monstel or a demon."

They were all struck by this. A 5 year old to know these things. Sam gives Dean another angry look, but Dean just shrugs his shoulders. Sam sighs "Ok. Cass you and I are going to find Rowena. Dean..."

"Yeah, I'll stay." He said knowing this was Sam's way of punishing him. Maybe he did deserve it.

* * *

Sam looked at Rowena's room first, but there was no sign of her. Cass comes in "I've looked around the bunker, she's not here."

Sam pulls out his phone. "I'll try calling her." Sam dialled and then he heard ringing. Her phone was in her room. "Damn it!"

Cass suggests "Try Ketch. They were out before together."

Sam dials again. Ketch answers.

"Hey, Ketch, have you seen Rowena?"

"Not since I dropped her off at the bunker a couple of hours ago. Why?"

"She hexed MJ."

"Hexed her? Why? How?"

"Not sure. She turned her into a kid."

"A kid?! Hm... That is some pretty powerful spell. I am sorry Sam, but I have no idea where she is, or how to help you reverse it."

"That's ok, Ketch. Thanks."

Sam finishes the call. Cass looks at him with slight hope. Sam shakes his head and Cass frowns.

"Now what do we do?"

"She couldn't have gone far. We go out, start looking."

* * *

Dean was left alone with little MJ, his face sour.

"Wats a matter, popa? Aren't you happy Sam came back?"

He looks at her pulling on a fake smile "I am, kid, I am."

"So then you must be wollied? We don't know how or why he come back."

Dean could hardly believe what she was saying. He couldn't understand how come this little kid know so much. She is only 5 and already has a mind of a good hunter.

"It is ok, MJ. I know why. I'm not worried. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Ok, then. Ough, I am hungly. Lets go eat!" she shouts and drags Dean by the hand in the kitchen. As they pull up to the counter she asks "What are we gonna eat?"

"How about some sandwiches?"

"No, no want to."

"Ok, how about... Cereal?" Dean asks annoyed by all of this.

"No, I want a bulgel!"

"It is late and I don't want to go out. Here." He pours her some cereal in a bowl and gives it to her.

"No, I want a bulgel! We go out fol bulgels! We celeblate!" she says in a needy way.

"Listen kid, I ain't going out tonight, ok. Eat you cereal."

"No! Don't want to." She says trying to set the bowl at the counter, but she misses it slightly which causes the bowl to drop on the ground making a big mess.

Dean was angry and frowns at her. She was about to say sorry but he spoke first. "That's it! No dinner! Go to your room!"

MJ stood there, her eyes watering up, her lower lip trembling. But she didn't cry, not a tear. She simply looked down and said "Yes, sir." And quietly left the kitchen.

Those two words struck Dean. He felt a strong sharp pain in his chest. He knew those two words and the feeling they carried. He knew them pretty well. He remembered how he just wanted to help. Help his dad.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Dean was in a motel room, his brother asleep. He couldn't have been more then 7 or 8. His dad comes in looking tired and maybe a bit drunk.

"Just came in for more ammo. Gonna have to go back out there."

"Can I help?"

"You stay here and watch Sammy."

"But, dad, I want to help. I know how to shoot, I can help you."

"Listen here Dean! You do as I say so, got it? I don't want and I don't need your help!" John yells at him.

Dean looks down to the ground and simply lets out "Yes, sir."

* * *

Now Dean felt bad, really bad. He felt like he needed to apologize. So he headed to MJ'S room.

He found her sitting on her bed, cleaning her gun. Dean was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

MJ seemed scared. Dean runs in taking the gun from her hand.

"I was just cleaning my gun like you taught me. Solly, popa."

 _I taught her?_

Dean sighs. "It is ok. I am sorry. I was worried. Here." He gives her back the gun.

MJ looks at it and assembles it in a matter of seconds. She puts in a clip and clocks the gun. Dean looked at her amazed and worried at the same time. _What did I teach this kid?_

"MJ?"

"Yes, popa?"

"I changed my mind. Let's go out for burgers."


	34. Chapter 34

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review and for the corrections, I really appreciate that. As for what kind of father was Dean, I guess we will see._

* * *

On their way to the diner, MJ was looking at Dean with suspicion, but he didn't notice it. When they got there, they picked a table and sat down. A waitress came to take their order.

"Hi. You ready to order?"

Dean was about to say something, but MJ spoke first.

"Yes,thlee hambulgels, a chocolate mikshake,a beer and a toy, pease."

Dean smiles and nods at the waitress.

"Hey, popa, can we buy some clayons and paper when we get back? Pease, pletty please!" She asks with Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, kiddo!"

The waitress brought the order and placed it at the centre of the table. MJ took the tray with everything on, pulled it towards her and said

"Popa ,why didn't you oldel anything?" Then she giggles.

"Well, if that's all yours, I guess you got the check, too?" He said but as soon as he did, he felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu.

MJ was still giggling when she handed him a burger and a beer and then started eating.

And boy was she a messy eater. Ketchup was all over the place and she had milkshake all over her shirt and her face.

After he washed her up, they went back to the table. He left her sitting there playing with her toy and stood aside to call Sam.

After he briefly talked to him and found out there was no sign of Rowena he headed back to the table. But MJ wasn't there.

Dean got really nervous. He shouts throughout the dinner "MJ? MJ?"

He starts running through the dinner from person to person asking them if they saw a little girl, but nobody did, not even the waitress. Now he was getting really worried.

He went outside and started to look around the dinner. He eventually found her in the car.

"Well played popa. Now let go."

He was about to yell at her, but managed to calm himself down and asked her as nicely as he could "Why did you do that? Why did you take off like that?"

"Wat you mean, popa? It's like we aways do, not to pay."

Dean frowns "Right. Silly me, must have forgotten."

MJ just giggled some more.

* * *

After they left the diner and made a pit stop to buy MJ a lot of crayons, paper, glitter, glue, water colours and shiny tape, Dean was finally able to put her to bed promising to draw with her tomorrow.

He too was tired and went to bed. But he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about MJ and him as a father.

 _How did I treat her? She is this young and already knows everything a grown hunter would. How to test someone, how to clean a gun? And the thing at the dinner, what the hell was that? We never did that! Was I like John? Or worse?_

These thoughts kept him up. He looked at his watch. He has been in bed nearly two hours.

 _Still no word from Sam. Where the hell could Rowena be?_

Then he heard a sound coming from Rowena's room. He gets up and walks to her door, thinking she might have returned. He slowly opens the door when a large plastic bowl full of water comes down on him.

"What the..." and then hears MJ giggling behind him.

"Why did you do this?" he asks as calmly as he could.

"I didn't. I hear someting flom this loom and just get hele to see this."

Dean was confused. Is she lying? Or was this some Rowena's sick joke? But it seemed too childish for Rowena. Then again, who knows what she is up to.

"Ok, you go back to bed, I'll clean up."

He goes to the storage to get a mop, but when he opened the door a big tower of books falls on him knocking him on the ground. "What the hell? Who is doing this?!" but there was no answer. He sighs and takes the mop from the back of the closed, jumping over the books thinking he'll clean it up later.

He wipes the water off the floor and then realizes the mop was stuck on his hand. Super-glued. "Ough, common! Really?" But then he felt another strange sensation of Déjà Vu.

"What the hell is going on?"

As he finally gets the mop of his hand, he decides to go and check on MJ before picking up the books. He peeps into her room, seeing a figure lying in the bed with a blanket on. He slowly closes the door.

As he stood there in the hallway he thought _What could this be? Is it a trickster? No, the bunkers warded. A ghost? No, no cold spots or flickering lights. Rowena? No, that doesn't seem right._

Then he hears a sound in the kitchen. He quickly runs there but stops at the door. _There it is again, that feeling. What is it?_ He tries to enter the kitchen, but his legs wouldn't move. He frowns and looks down at his legs. Then he notices something smeared on the floor. He bends down and looks at it. He touches it and smells it. _Vanilla?_ He tastes it _Melted vanilla ice-cream._

He walks over the smeared ice-cream looking around in the kitchen. One cupboard was slightly opened. He walks over to it and pulls it open. By pulling it he activates a stapler sending staples his way. But he was faster, closing the cupboard so staples get caught in the cupboard door.

Then he hears it. The giggle. MJ's giggle.

* * *

A few hours later Sam and Cass return to the bunker. It was nearly morning. As they enter they see Dean chasing little MJ, MJ screaming.

She makes her was to Sam and hides behind him. Sam looked confused at the little girl that seemed terrified. Dean finally catches up to them, out of breath, red in the face and with heavy bruises and blood on it.

"Dean? What is going on?" Sam says frowning.

"That kid is a monster! Look what she did to me!"

MJ cries out "It wasn't me! I sweal! He wants to kill me, save me Sammy, save me."

"Don't believe a word she says! She is lying!"

The main door opens up and Rowena steps in, slowly as not to wake anybody. But then she sees they are all up. "Hello, boys. What is going on?"

"Cann'it Rowena. This is all your fault!" Dean yells at her.

"My fault? What ever do you mean? Ough" she says eventually noticing little MJ.

"Reverse it, NOW!"

"Reverse what? And who is this lovely child?" Rowena says smiling at MJ.

"Aunty Rowena, popa wants to ill me." MJ says sobbing.

"MJ, I suppose?" Rowena asks looking at Sam. Sam nods.

Rowena takes out a book from her bag and chants something. Immediately a purple flare lights up from her hand and hits MJ.

MJ returns to normal, standing there slowly remembering what happened. Then she lays her eyes on Dean.

"Ough, Dean, I am so sorry."


	35. Chapter 35

"Ough, Dean. I am so sorry."

Dean stood there still out of breath, frowning at her.

"What was that?!" he yells at her.

"I am so sorry you had to see that, to meet that me. I was a real monster then."

"Why? What happened then?"

"Ough, that's when I met Uncle Gabe for the first time, and he introduced me to the Home Alone movies and taught me a few trick. You were really angry at me, at him then. But eventually you learned how to avoid the traps and I guess it wasn't fun anymore."

She sighs and approaches him. "Please, let me." With his ok she puts her hand on his face, and with a green glow the bruises and the blood vanished.

"Again, I am so sorry."

Dean was slowly calming down, but then he looks at Rowena "Why the hell would you do this?"

Rowena looks at him as if she was shocked "You think I did this?"

"Who else?!" Dean yells.

"Where were you tonight Rowena? And why did you leave your phone behind?" Sam asks.

"Well, if you must know, I was at a club tonight. A girl just wants to have fun once in a while. And I must have forgotten my phone." She says "Really, now, I came all this way to help you, I stay here just in case you need me, and this is how I am treated?" she dramatizes as she walks out, heading to her room. Sam frowns.

Dean shakes his head and says. "I need a shower. And some sleep." He looks at MJ and heads to his room. MJ was looking at him as he left. There was something different. He seemed different.

Sam turns to MJ "What happened tonight? What did you do?"

MJ starts telling him about how she poured water all over him, super-glued his hand to a mop, almost stapled his face, making books fall on him over and over, making him slip and fall down a couple of times and eventually electrocuting him with low voltage.

Sam didn't know how to react to this. A part of him imagined all this happening to Dean and he wanted to laugh. Dean somehow always manages to get himself into these kinds of situations. Funny situations.

Finally he says "Let all go to bed. It has been a long night."

* * *

In the morning MJ was in the kitchen, eating. Dean enters the kitchen and sees her.

"So, finally decided to eat the cereal?"

MJ smiles feeling embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm almost done." She gets up finishing the bowl as she walked to the sink and drops it in. She heads out of the room, but Dean pull out a chair.

"No, sit."

She sits there still not making eye contact. "Dean, again, I am so sor..."

He waves his hand "Forget it. There was something else I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What kind of a father was I to you? I mean, you probably heard the stories of how our father was to us, right? Was I..."

"No! Not even close! You were a great dad. The best a girl like me could hope for."

"But you were only 5 and you knew everything about being a hunter."

"Had to. Lucifer was after me."

"After you? Why?"

"Bloodline, Dean. I too was a good vessel for him. Not as good as Sam, but better than any else."

This made Dean frown. _Why are we Winchesters cursed that we can't have a normal childhood?_

MJ knew where his thoughts were headed. She looks at him, places her hand on his and says "You were a great dad. I had the best childhood a kid could hope for. You took me places, bought me toys. We celebrated every Thanksgiving, Christmas together."

This made Dean smile a bit.

"Last night, when I snapped at you and told you to go to your room, you looked at me and said "Yes,sir!". This reminded me of me and my dad. So I thought..."

"You are wrong." She sighs. "I was a real monster at that age. I would say anything I thought could hurt you."

"Good morning!" Sam says entering the kitchen. "Glad to see you two talking."

Dean frowns at him and so does MJ, in the exact same way. This creeped Sam out a bit, so he changed the subject. "Anything new?"

"Nope."

"Nothing."

He looks at them suspiciously "So, you two are ok now?"

MJ looks at Dean. Dean nods "Yeah, we're ok."

* * *

Later that day Sam was in the library, looking through his computer when he hears a strange beeping sound. He looks around and finally learns that the sound was coming from the drawer of the desk he was sitting at. He opens it and finds a phone inside. The phone lets out a last beep before dying.

 _No battery_ Sam thought. _But whose phone is this?_

He goes over to an outlet near a book shelf and plugs the phone in with a cable he had lying around. The phone now said _Charging_.

Bobby comes back from a hunt and rushes around the bunker trying to find Sam. He finds him in the library.

"Sam! Good thing I found you."

"What is it, Bobby?"

"We were on a hunt in Columbus, we thought we were hunting a werewolf, because there were bodies without hearts pilling up at the morgue. Long story short, it wasn't a werewolf, it was just some sicko."

"Human?"

"Yes, human. A psychopath. But he caught me snooping around and ... well..." This is when Bobby started to blush a bit, feeling embarrassed.

Sam gives him a comforting look and asks "What happened?"

"He took me by surprised and overpowered me."

"How did you get out?"

"Well, I didn't. A demon saved me."

Sam's eyes widen in shock. "A demon?"

"Yeah, go figure. But he said he had a message for you. Here..."

Bobby gives him a piece of paper. There was a phone number on it.

"He said to call him."

"Call him?"

"Yeah... Um... He said please."


	36. Chapter 36

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: No, not the new king. Far from it._

* * *

Sam finds Dean in the kitchen eating pizza. He smiles seeing him with ketchup all over his face.

"You got ketchup here." Sam says pointing at his lips.

Dean wipes his face with a napkin.

"What's up?"

"I... Um... Got a call from a demon."

"Another king of hell wannabe?"

Sam frowns "I don't know. He wants to meet. But it was strange."

"What do you mean strange?"

"He sounded scared. And he...um... He said please."

"He what?" Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah. I know."

MJ walks in. "Ough, pizza. May I?" But she takes the last slice before Dean could answer. He looked longingly at the slice she took, but said nothing.

Before she could even take a bite, her phone rings and she puts the slice back. Dean quickly grabs it making Sam smile.

"Hello?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, sir."

"Will be there..."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Goodbye."

Both Dean and Sam frown and look at her waiting for an explanation.

"The SS." She says.

Sam nods, but Dean didn't understand.

"The SS?"

"Well, technically it is SSSD."

Dean looked even more confused.

Sam says "Secret Service Supernatural Division."

"The what?"

So MJ and Sam explain.

"So you are telling me that the president made this Supernatural Division to fight off demons and stuff?"

"Pretty much."

"So you work for the government?" He asks MJ.

"Well, they were all working for me, for us in the future. But yeah, I do."

"So what was the call about?" Sam asks.

"They want me in HQ immediately."

"Why?"

"Don't know. But Director Cleese wants me there yesterday. He sounded pissed."

"So you are going?"

"I have to."

"I'm coming with." Dean says. Sam gives him I don't think that's a good idea look.

"You can handle the demon, right? Take Cass with you."

"I can Dean, but..."

"Then it is settled. I'll go pack." And he leaves.

Sam looked worried.

"Don't worry, I can handle him if needed. What about this demon?"

Sam tells her about the phone call.

" Dean's right, you and Cass can handle it. If you need us, yell."

Sam looks at her with confusion "Yell?"

"Or you can just pray." She says smiling.

* * *

Dean and MJ meet up at the garage.

"So, which car are we taking?" Dean says smiling looking at the two impalas.

"None." MJ replies. He looks at her frowning.

"Like I said, he wants me there yesterday. I don't have time for a 20 hour drive to D.C."

"So how the heck are we...

... Supposed to get there? " He finishes his sentence now standing in front of a building in Washington. He frowns at MJ.

"You didn't just zapp us here?"

"I did."

Dean shakes his head and they enter the building.

* * *

Sam and Cass head out in Dean's impala. He saw MJ and Dean vanish with a sound of flapping wings. _Dean couldn't have liked that_ he thought.

A few minutes in they arrived at a crossroads.

"Is this it?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, he said the nearest crossroads."

A man comes out of the bushes. He looked scared and approached them slowly. He stood as far away as he could.

Sam takes out his demon blade and Cass pulls out his angel blade.

The man seemed even more scared now. "That won't be necessary, I hope."

"What do you want?"

"We... Um... We need your help."

* * *

When Dean and MJ got inside, they came up to a security guard. She showed him her badge and requested a visitors badge for Dean.

Then they got into an elevator. She pulled up to a retinal scanner which scanned her eye and she pressed the button of the top floor.

They got out into a room filled with cubicles. Everybody stopped what they were doing to see new guests. That all stared them down as they got to the other side of the room. MJ didn't care but Dean felt uncomfortable.

They reached a big door that said Director Marwood Cleese on it and after she knocked they entered.

A tall older man in a suit and a funny looking moustache was on the phone. As soon as he saw them he quickly finished his call and turned to them.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Doing my job, sir."

"You do know you are supposed to report back, right?"

"There was nothing to report, sir."

"Report about what?" Dean asked.

Then the man noticed Dean and his visitor's badge.

"Why the hell would you bring someone in here?"

"This is not just anybody, sir. This is Dean Winchester."

The man's eyes widen. "Dean Winchester? The Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, sir!"

"What is going on? Who is he? And how does he know me?"

Director Cleese tried to hide his excitement, but poorly. "I am Marwood Cleese the director of SSSD. And you, sir, saved the president."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I saved a lot of people. Sometimes I don't even get a thank you. And our goal wasn't really to save the president."

Director Cleese nods "We know. You were trying to get the devil back in his cage, right?"

Dean frowns. _How much did she tell them?_

"Well, you deserve a medal. We can't really give you one, but you still deserve it."

Dean couldn't help but feel a bit proud.

"Why did you want to see me, sir?"

"Yes, we believe we finally caught a werewolf."

"Caught?" Dean asks

"Yes. It was difficult, but he is definitely a werewolf. Our first real encounter actually."

"Why don't you show us, sir?"

"Go, find Agent Hooper, he'll take you. I have to make a phone call. Then I will join you."

* * *

"Help? You need our help?" Cass asks the demon.

"And who is we?" Sam adds.

"Well – the man says with his voice shaking – the hell, sir. The hell needs your help."

"Why would hell need my help?"

"Well, we need some guidons. And we can offer information."

"What kind of guidons?" Sam asks confused.

"And what information?" Cass adds.

The demon looked scared and confused, not sure how to tell them.

"Spit it out!" Sam yelled.

"Sir, I think it would be best if I showed you."

"Showed us what?"

"Hell."


	37. Chapter 37

Dean and MJ walk out of the director's office and head out to the nearest cubical.

"Agent Hooper?" MJ calls out.

A somewhat handsome looking man in a nice suit turn to them. As soon as he set his eyes on MJ they sparkle and his lips form a big wide smile.

"Agent Winchester! MJ. How nice to see you again."

Then he notices the man next to her. He pulls out his hand to a handshake introducing himself.

"Agent John Hooper."

Dean takes his hand and shakes it. "Dean Winchester"

"No! No way! You sir are a legend around here. Hey guys... Look, it's..." He turns to shout to everybody who was standing in front of him, but MJ interrupts him.

"Cool it, fangirl. Director said to take us to the werewolf."

"Ough, yes, yes, sure." He could hardly hide his excitement. Dean didn't know what to think.

They all get back to the elevator. As they enter it, the agent presses the button to take them to sublevel 2.

"This is so exciting. Our first capture. Our first werewolf. Amazing. He has claws and fur and everything" Hooper says.

"Fur?" Dean asks.

MJ whispers to him "Who knows what they captured. Could be a bear for all we know."

Hooper continues not having heard MJ's remark "Yes, he looks like a real deal. He even reacted to silver."

Dean and MJ exchange looks.

* * *

Sam and Cass looked very suspicious as they follow the demon into the park near the crossroads. They reach a public toilet.

"What, hell's through there?"

"Well, you can pretty much create a door anywhere. You just have to draw the proper symbols and say an incantation." The demon answers. He starts drawing symbols on the door. "But we don't advertise that much."

He finishes the symbols and says "Porta inferni aperta!" and then he opens the doors.

Inside was a long staircase leading down. Cass and Sam frown.

"I assure you, we mean no harm. We don't want any trouble. Please, this way." The demon says and heads down the stairs. Cass follows. Sam sighs and also goes in.

* * *

The elevator comes to a stop. The doors open to reveal a long hallway with plexiglass every few inches. They walk over to a cell where the so-called werewolf has been held.

Inside was a mess. Bed turned, sheets on the floor and a man, naked. As soon as he saw them he banged on the door shouting "He escaped! Let me out of here! "Dean and MJ were surprised but suspicious.

Hooper shouted "Ough my God, Jeffry!" He goes to unlock the cell.

"Wait!" Dean had a thought.

He pulls out his wallet and takes out a coin. He places it on a tray that is used to deliver meals to the prisoners and pushes the tray in. "Pick it up."

The man comes towards the tray and looks at the coin. Then he flinches, frowns at them and backs away from it.

Dean asks Hooper "You said he had fur, right? And reacted to silver?"

Hooper nods.

Dean turns to MJ "That's no werewolf." MJ agrees saying "That's a shapeshifter."

"We need to speak to Cleese now!" MJ says walking back to the elevator. Just as they reached it they hear Cleese "Jeffry? What are you doing here?"

Before they could react he opened the door letting the shapeshifter out. He shoves the director aside and runs to the other side of the hallway, through the door that led to the stairs.

* * *

In hell there was no demon in sight. They walked through some hallways to reach the throne room. There was nobody in the seat.

"What is this? Where is everybody?" Sam asks.

"They are all around. You see, we don't take meatsuits anymore. Even this guy I am wearing, he was dead."

"Why?" Cass asks tilting his head aside.

"Well, we changed some things around here. We don't torment souls anymore, not if they don't deserve it."

"What?!" Sam was shocked.

"Yes, we still do crossroads deals. And if the person requests a noble thing, we still drag them here, but we don't torture him or her. We only torture the psychos. Gotta have a little fun, right?" he says smiling, but he quickly drops it when he sees Sam and Cass frowning.

"Why do this? Why the change?' Sam asks

"Well, you see, when you took down Kipling, and declared that if anybody wants the throne; they would have to go through you... Nobody wanted to step up. But hell was a mess... So we came together and debated and eventually agreed that... well... um... to do things your way."

Sam was surprised. "My way?"

"Yes, well... They way we thought you would want it."

Sam was shocked, he didn't understand any of this.

"So then why did you need our help?" Cass asks.

"Yes, right. Two reasons actually. We had a demon here who didn't quite like all this. But he of course was too scared to confront you for the throne, so he went rouge. A few others followed."

"So?"

"So, in order to stop more from leaving, they needed to see you here. See that you are ok with the changes, I guess."

Sam frowns shaking his head

"And also, we needed to warn you about the demon. He said he can't rule here with you around and he can't take you out, so we figured he would try to maybe open a portal to somewhere else. We knew it would be dangerous, so we thought you would want to know. Were we right?"

Sam's head was a mess. His thoughts all over the place and Cass could see it.

"If there is nothing more you need, we will be leaving." Cass says.

"Of course and thank you." The demon says making Cass frown at him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Dean shouts as he and MJ rush to Cleese.

"What was that?"

"You just let out a shapeshifter." Dean replies.

"A shapeshifter, how interesting." He says getting up. "So he wasn't a werewolf?"

"No, werewolves don't have fur and red eyes like they do in the movies. Who the hell... You know, never mind. Freaking amateurs..." Dean says angrily going to the door the shifter went out. He opens it only to find sheaded skin. "Damn! He shifted already!"

"Shifted?" Cleese asked

"Yeah, changed their skin. He can be anybody now."

MJ speaks up "Sir, I think you better call in a lockdown procedure."

Cleese nods "Yeah, yeah, good thinking." He says taking his phone out.

MJ turns to Dean. "It is a good thing this place has surveillance cameras everywhere. Let's go to the control room."


	38. Chapter 38

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

The lockdown procedure brought everybody in the building into the third floor mess hall, to wait further instructions.

Director Cleese, agent Hooper, MJ and Dean got to the control room on the fifth floor. They stared at the cameras looking for the shifter. Cleese finally asked "What are we doing?"

MJ sighs frowning "We are looking for the shapeshifter, sir."

"But he can be anybody, right? How can you possibly know who he is?"

"Cuz their eyes give a different glow on the camera! How did you idiots even catch this thing?" Dean was pissed.

"Well – Hooper responds – we got news of some strange killings in Bethesda. Women with hearts carved out. So we decide to go on the field and investigate it. Eventually we caught hum. Red handed if I may say so."

"You caught him red handed? Pure luck it seems to me." MJ replies.

"Well..." Hooper was busted.

"I need my guns. I have silver bullets in my bag." Dean says.

"I'll go down and get them. You stay here and try to find him." MJ replies.

Agent Hooper steps up "I'll come with you."

"No, it is too dangerous. He might catch you and kill you. Besides, it will be quicker if I do it alone." She says and Dean nods, knowing what she meant.

She steps out of the room. Few seconds in, she returns.

"What, why did you... – Hooper freezes as he sees a bag in her hands. – how did you get down so fast? We didn't even see you in the cameras."

"I lied. I brought it up before."

"Why are you constantly breaking protocol?" Cleese asked.

"And it always turns out to be a good thing, doesn't it?" she replies.

"Ok – Dean says taking two guns from the bag – MJ and I will go out there. You have any walkie-talkies?"

Hooper pull out a drawer of a desk and takes out two. He gives one to MJ and says "Let me help."

"No. MJ and I are experienced hunters; we know what we are doing. You would just get in the way." Dean replies and MJ adds "You might get hurt. It is better you stay here and call us if you see him, ok?"

Hooper looks down and nods.

"Hey is this him?" Cleese shouts pointing at camera 12 stream. On the video was the same fat security guard they saw downstairs. His eyes gave a glow as he turned to the camera.

"It's him. Where is this?" Dean asks.

"First floor, storage units. The elevators are out, so he must be taking the stairs. But why go up?"

"He must be looking for a different way out." MJ replies.

"Let's go get him."

* * *

"I'll escort you to your car." The demon says.

"That won't be necessary." Cass replies.

"Ok. But if you need anything, please, do call. Especially if you run into Moloch. We can help."

"Moloch?"

"Yes, the demon I was telling you about. He is one twisted S.O.B."

Sam couldn't wait to get out of there. This was all strange, weird. The place that once scared him, the demons he once hunted are now... He didn't know what they were anymore. Good guys? No, definitely not good guys. _What is happening?_ He thought exiting hell.

When they got back to the car he looked up at Cass "What do you think?"

Cass sighed "I don't know, Sam. I really don't know."

They got into the car and took off. The demon came out of the same bushes and watched them leave.

* * *

Dean and MJ reached the first floor. MJ called Hooper "Hooper, you there? You have eyes on the shifter?"

" _ **No, we lost him. He went into the bathroom, there are no cameras there."**_

They both kept their guns high as they entered the bathroom. "He's not here." Where the hell could he be?"

" _ **Um, guys? We see him. He just exited the second floor bathroom."**_

"How did he get up there?" Dean then saw an open window. He looked out.

"He could have climbed his way down. Why go up instead?"

MJ replies "We better find him and ask him."

They ran up the stairs to the second floor, but Dean stopped. He heard the doors upstairs opening.

He signals MJ and they both go up, and find more sheaded skin in front of the door.

" _ **Guys, he's on the third floor now. And he looks like me!"**_

"Lock the doors, Hooper." MJ says to the walkie and then turns to Dean "All the people in the building are here on the third floor. If they followed procedure, they are locked inside the mess hall. But if they see Hooper knocking, they might open."

"You know where the mess hall is? – MJ nods – Lets get there before he finds it"

They just reached the doors of the mess hall when they see him. Both aiming their guns at him Dean shouts "Stop! Or we will shoot."

"Those guns can't hurt me." Hooper says smirking.

"I bet the silver bullets inside can." Dean says

"Look, I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want your director."

"Cleese? Why?"

"None of your business. You let me kill him, and you all go free."

"Not gonna happen." Dean says and shoots. The bullet misses the shifter and he runs around the hallway. They run after him, but loose him.

"Hooper, you guys have eyes on him?"

" _ **He's going for the stairs."**_

Dean and MJ head that way too.

" _ **He's on the fourth floor. Wait, what is he doing?"**_

"What is it Hooper?"

" _ **He... um... he ripped a piece of his skin from his arm and took out what looks like a syringe. And he is now injecting himself with it."**_

"What the hell?" Dean asks frowning. They head up the stairs and enter the fourth floor. They find a piece of skin and the syringe. MJ examines it.

"Son of a bitch!" she yells.

"What?"

"Archangel grace mixed with blood."

"Son of a bitch! Michael! But what does he want with Cleese?"

"I don't know. But these are useless now." She says tucking her gun behind her back.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop him now?" Dean asks

MJ pulls out her walkie "Guys, where do you keep your weapons?"

" _**Sublevel one, why?"**_

MJ frowns. "Do you have any large knives? Swords, katanas, machetes?"

" _ **Um...No... Just rifles and guns, AKs and stuff like that."**_

"Damn!" MJ yells but then she had a though "Where are the copy rooms?"

" _ **Fifth floor, right by the stairs. Why?"**_

But she doesn't respond, and she signals Dean to go upstairs. On the fifth floor they find the copy room.

"Why are we in here?"

"For this." MJ takes out a big paper cutter and rips out its large knife. Dean nods as she hands it over to him and rips herself another one.

"He wants Cleese, let's give him Cleese."


	39. Chapter 39

Dean and MJ made their way back to the control room. She knocked.

"MJ? How do we know it is really you?"

"Have you been looking at the cameras or what?! You saw us coming here!" MJ replies a bit pissed.

Hooper opens the door. He sighs in relief that they were ok. That MJ was ok.

"Where is he?"

"Still on the fourth floor."

"Ok, you stay here, and Director? You come with us." Dean grabs Cleese by the sleeve and drags him out. They head over to his office.

"No, Hooper, you stay here! Track him and report to us, ok?" she says leaving with Dean and Cleese. "And Hooper, lock the door."

Inside director's office, Cleese sat at his table. Dean frowned at him.

"Why does he want you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"I have no idea."

MJ and Dean exchange glances. She nods.

"What do you know about the archangel Michael?" Dean asks.

Cleese looked confused "All I know is that he is Lucifer's brother and that the two of them were to start an apocalypse that you and your brother prevented. He is in the cage, right?"

Dean sighs. Then he looks at MJ "Does he now about the other Michael?"

MJ shakes her head.

"What other Michael?"

"The one from another world. An alternate world where we didn't stop the apocalypse."

"Why not?"

"Cuz we were never born."

" _ **Guys, he is here, on the fifth floor. He is headed my way!"**_

"Stay calm Hooper. Unlock the door and hide."

" _ **Why would I unlock it?"**_

"If you don't he'll just bust in anyway. Let him in. He will see us here on the cameras and leave."

" _ **Ok."**_ He sounded scared.

"Hooper, radio silence."

" _ **Right. I'll reach when he is gone."**_

A few minutes of complete silence went by. Then they hear from Hooper again.

" _ **You were right. He is headed your way."**_

Hooper, the shapeshifter charges in. His eyes glow and he goes after Dean. MJ pulls out her gun and shoots him. That just made him angry. He turns to her, but Dean punches him, sending him to his knees. This enraged him even more. He manages to get up and punch Dean, sending him flying a few feet away. Dean lands on a cabinet and smashes it. Hooper turns to MJ. He goes for a punch, but misses. MJ delivers her punch, but with no effect. She quickly grabs her blade, but it was too late, Hooper got her by the throat. He shifts again without sheading, this time into MJ. He laughs in her face as it turns pale. All she kept thinking is _Don't react._

"Not so easy to kill me now, is it? You humans think you're so smart, ha? Especially you hunters. And now you are gonna die."

MJ lets out, her voice screechy "No, you are."

Dean chops off his head, splashing the blood all over Cleese's desk. "We are smarter then you." He adds.

Cleese was watching all of this hidden under his desk. He lets out a "WOW" as MJ's head rolls to him.

* * *

Jack was walking around the bunker, bored. He was sleeping a lot lately after his encounter with Sarah and Misha. He felt some bits of his power returning. But at the same time, he felt weak, tired. He ate a lot too. He could chop down five burgers at a time.

He entered the library. MJ had wiped off the symbol on the wall. He goes to the place where it has been and looks at it, thinking. Then he starts walking around the library, looking at book and trinkets in it.

Suddenly something caught his eye. There was a phone on a charger. He picks it up, not unpluging it. It was turned off, but still signalled _Battery fully charged_. He turns it on. Just when he was about to go through it he hears the bunkers door opening. He rests the phone back to its place and goes to see who came.

Sam and Cass enter the bunker. Sam was deep in his thoughts. He just sat down, opened his computer and started looking through the news.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Jack says coming in the main hall.

Sam doesn't move. Cass sighs. "Demons. They are behaving in a strange way."

"What do you mean strange?"

"Not like themselves. They are being... good."

"That's good news, right?"

Cass shakes his head looking worried.

"Nope. Not a single sigh of demonic possessions or anything demonic at all." Sam finally says.

"Is that good?" Jack asks.

"I don't know." Sam replies.

* * *

Dean and MJ were in the hallway.

"I am not coming back with you." MJ says.

"I don't like this. These people are amateurs." Dean replies.

"Exactly why someone needs to stay behind and teach them. They are not gonna drop this. At least this way I can make sure they don't mess anything up. Besides we now Michael was targeting Cleese. This could be a good lead."

"I think he is lying about not knowing anything."

"I know he is. But we need to find out what he knows."

"Still. I don't feel good leaving you alone here."

"I can call Ketch. He gets this bureaucracy thing. He'll fit it."

Dean rolls his head.

"If you need me, call. Or yell." she says.

"I'm not praying to you."

She smiles as she touches his forehead.

Dean appears in the bunker, in the main hall. He startled everyone. He just sighs and says "I need a beer."


	40. Chapter 40

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000:Tnx for the review_

* * *

Dean walks back in the main hall carrying a six-pack. He pulls one out and opens it. Sam looks up to him. "So, how did it go?"

Dean sighs not knowing where to start. "First of all, these guys are amatures. They caught a werewolf."

Sam frowns "If they caught..."

"It had fur on it Sam. And apparently red eyes too."

"So what was it?"

"A shapeshifter messing around with them. He escaped, but we caught him and killed him. Bearly."

"Why?"

"Cause it was enhanced. One of Michaels goons. He was after the director...um..what's his name? Cleese. Marwood Cleese. MJ stayed behind to try and figure out why. And to teach those morons a thing or two about hunting."

Sam was already going through his laptop. He found Cleese, and everything about him, except the fact that he was the head of SSSD. "Nothing strange about him here."

"Ough he was lying about something. I could tell."

"What about MJ, will she be alright there?"

"Yeah, Ketch will join her. What about this demon of yours?"

Sam and Cass frown. Sam remained quiet and Dean kept looking at him. In an effort to help Sam, Cass began the story "The demon wanted to show us hell."

"Show you hell?"

"Yes, apparently they have made some changes. They stopped taking meatsuits and stopped torturing souls."

"Why?" Dean says taking a sip of his beer.

"After Sam killed Kipling, they decided to try to run hell as they though Sam would want it run."

Dean sprays the beer across the floor. Some of it even came out of his nose.

"So let me get this straight. They are doing things "The Sam Winchester way"?"

Cass nods.

Dean starts laughing. "So, basically, that makes you the new king of hell." Tears start running down his face because he was laughing so hard. "Ough, this is good. This is funny."

Sam frowns at him pissed. He tries to change the subject "He also wanted to warn us about another demon, Moloch."

"What about him, another pretender to the throne?" Dean says still laughing.

"No, he said Moloch might be attempting to open a portal to another world."

"What other world?"

"We don't know."

"Well, let's find out. How did you go to hell?"

Sam knew telling him they entered through the toilet door would make him laugh again and probably say something like _Sam's the king of toilets_

Cass was about to speak but Sam interrupted. "He showed us how to turn any door into doors to hell."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go conduct a royal inspection." Dean says laughing hard.

They choose the closet doors. Sam draws the symbols on it, but before he could say the incantation, Dean goes in.

Sam makes his _C'mon Dean_ frown face and says "Dean, get out of the closet."

Dean squints his eyes at him and gets out.

Sam closes the door, says "Porta inferni aperta" and opens the door again.

In front of them was a long staircase leading down. So they both go down, carrying blades.

* * *

Back in the Apocalypse world, the war was still raging. Angels were constantly taking in humans.

Campsites were mostly destroyed, people scattered all around.

A woman was being chased by a demon. He finally caught her, punching her to the ground. But the woman was strong, kept fighting back.

They both threw some good punches, but eventually the demon overpowered her. As he was about to kill her, an angel blade rushes through him. He drops down.

The woman looked up to the man that saved her. He seemed human. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She gets up and sizes him again. He looked familiar "Have we met?"

"No, don't think so."

She pulls out her hand to a handshake. "Ellen."

The man shakes her hand and nods "Gabe"

"Are you alone?" She asks.

"Yep. Lost my people along the way. You?"

"We split up when demons attacked. But I know where they are, if there is anybody left."

"Can I come with?" he asks. She looks at him with slight mistrust, but nods.

They walked silently for hours through woods, then finally reached the campsite next to an old mine.

A man rushes towards them "Ellen, you got away."

"Sure did, Mickey."

"God, nothing can keep you down."

Gabe flinched at the sound of God, but they didn't notice.

"Actually, this guy saved me."

Mickey looks at him frowning. "Haven't seen you before. Which group are you with?"

"Ough, I've been bouncing from one group to another."

"Why?"

"Got bored. Needed a change every once in a while."

Mickey goes and whispers something to Ellen and she replies "Don't be ridiculous. He is human. If he was an angel we would know. They all walk around with sticks up their ass."

"Me, an angel? Ha, that's funny." Gabe says.

"Ok, then you won't mind us testing you?" Mickey says.

"Not at all."

Mickey pulls out an angel blade, takes Gabe's hand and cuts him. Gabe bleed normally.

"See, I told you."

The sound of sirens interrupts them. A big ball of fire hits a few feet away from them. They all take cover.

"Damn, we just avoided the demons. Now the angels?" Ellen was pissed.

A few hunters come and back them up as they retreat inside the mine. A few angels land where they stood just a few minutes ago. One of them shouts "Find all humans. If you have to, kill them, but leave at least some for interrogation."

The hunters fought hard, some were even able to get off a few shoots of angel killing bullets, killing one angel and wounding one. But eventually the angels surrounded them. All the hunters were know on their knees, hands behind their head. One of the angels saw Ellen and pointed at her "This one. I want this one. Kill the rest."

Gabe didn't know what to do. Stand up against the angels and uncover who he really is? They are going to kill everyone there. He could just fly away. But something wouldn't let him. "Damn it." He lets out and gets up. The angels couldn't see who he really is. He turns to them and says.

"Ok, you guys have to leave now. Leave these people alone."

Another angel frowns at him, comes up to his face and places a hand on his head. A few seconds they stood like that, but nothing happened. The angel, still holding his hand on Gabe's head, looked at him confused.

"Yeah, that doesn't really work on an archangel." He says and stabs the angel with his angel blade. Other angels come running towards him, but he takes them down with ease. Then, finally he turns to Ellen and the others.

"Well, I guess I'll have to bounce again."


	41. Chapter 41

Sam and Dean walked the hallways of hell. No scary sound or screams were heard. And no demon in sight. A door opens. Think black smoke comes out, but stops and runs back through the door as if it had seen the Winchesters. Sam and Dean frown and exchange looks. They walk in.

This part of hell looked like a prison block, like the one Sam rescued Bobby's soul from. Inside every cell a soul was kept, represented as their former human form. Some were reading, others watched TV, there was even an old lady knitting. No soul took notice of the boys.

Suddenly they hear screams on the end of the hallway. They rush there to find a door that said _torture room_. Sam opens the door.

Inside, a man was sitting opposite them watching TV, tied to a chair. First the TV showed the former president Obama being elected for presidency. Then showed Jewish holidays being celebrated around the world. They walk up to the man and look at him. It was a former Thule leader that Hitler resurrected in. The man didn't notice them. He just kept looking at the screen, screaming.

Again, thick black smoke enters the room. It freezes when it spots the boys. Dean simply nods at it saying "Carry on."

Eventually they returned to the main hallway and reached the throne room. Again, the throne was empty. The demon that Sam met earlier walked in carrying scrolls. He froze when he saw them.

"Hello?" Dean said, which snapped the demon out of it.

"Hello, gentlemen." He replied in a shaky voice. "I wasn't expecting you."

"We came for a surprised inspection" Dean replied smiling. Sam frowned at him. "No, we came to learn more about Moloch." Dean nodded "Yeah, that too."

"I see. Why don't you take a seat?" The demon replied pointing at a long table left of the throne. Dean looked at Sam and nodded his head in the direction of the throne. Sam rolled his eyes and went to sit at the table.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he too took a seat.

"My name is Zepar. But you can call me Zep. Ever since you two emerged as hunters I felt you would be the end of us. The end of demons. Nobody ever believed me, until you killed Kipling. Everbody was scared. I was the one who suggested a change in behaviour, and explained that if we play nice and offer assistance, you wouldn't have a need to kill us. Was I right?"

Sam and Dean exchange looks not saying anything.

"Anyway, that is why I approached you with the information about Moloch."

"What can you tell us about him?" Sam asked.

Zep sighed "He was another pretender to the throne next to Kipling. But Kipling had numbers, so everybody thought he would be the new king of hell. Guess that didn't work out for him. But it was Moloch's fault, really."

"Why?"

"He was the one who suggested Kipling goes to you first. He said if Kipling managed to make a deal with you, he definitely deserved to be the king. You have to understand, Moloch is mischievous demon, but a smart one too. He knew what Kipling was like. And he knew you would never make a deal with a pompous fool."

Sam nodded. Dean asked "So you think he is out there looking to cross over to another world? Why?"

"He wants to rule. But he knows he can't do it here. So he is going somewhere else. Those were his words."

* * *

"Wait! – Ellen shouts at Gabriel – I knew I recognized you. You are Gabriel, the archangel."

"Yes, that's me."

"But didn't you die?"

Gabriel sighs "Well the Gabriel you know did. I am from another world."

Ellen frowns. She remembered a fellow hunter Bobby mention the other world. "My friend Bobby mentioned the other world. He was meeting some hunters from there and we never heard from him again. "

"That's because he is in the other world. I am trying to go back, too."

"Trying?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah, I have all the ingredients to make a spell to open the rift, just need one more."

"What is it?"

"Archangel grace."

Ellen looks at him confused. "You are an archangel, can't you use yours?"

"Plan on it. As soon as it recharges. Until then I am stuck here."

Ellen takes a minute to process all of this. After she looks at Gabriel "Why did you save us?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I was always fond of you humans. And the delights of your world."

"Delights?"

Gabriel nods "Yeah, sex, candy, cute kittens, you know."

Ellen looks at him weirded out, then says "Why move from one group to another? If that is what you really did?"

"I did. As soon as they got a hint of my angel side... Well, you know. Nobody likes angels around here."

"What if you stayed with us?" she says, but as soon as she did Mickey interrupts "Are you crazy? We can't trust him. Besides, if the angels found out..."

"They won't. He did just save all of us. And he will do it again."

"I will?" Gabriel looks at her confused.

"Yes. When you are strong enough to open the rift, you will take us there too. Do we have a deal?"

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. He liked this woman. "Deal."

...

Later they were all around a campfire. Mickey approaches Gabriel but keeps his distance. He looks at the archangel feeling curious, but also a bit scared.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." Gabriel says with a smirk.

"How did you pass our angel test?" Mickey finally asks.

Gabriel smiles "Well, I was known as a trickster once. Speaking of – he says looking around at sad, hungry humans – I think it might be a right time for a feast."

He snaps his fingers and a table appears in front of everybody filled with cakes, pies, pancakes, cookies, lollypops and all sorts of different candy.

Ellen looks at Gabriel frowning. He shrugs his shoulders "What? Too much?"

* * *

Inside the director's office, Cleese was on a phone, whispering.

"Yes, sir, it worked, she is here. And she is staying."

"Aha. Aha."

"Yes, will inform you if anything strange happens."

"Yes, will do, sir."

"Goodbye."


	42. Chapter 42

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Yes it is that Ellen. And Jo is there too, sort of._

* * *

"Wow, hell's really changed." Dean says as he and Sam come out of the closet door. Sam closes the door, but Dean stood there, looking at it. He came up to it and opened it again. It was just the closet.

"You have to say the incantation before you enter." Sam explains.

"Good. I don't want anybody going down there by accident."

They make their way to the main hall. A group of hunters stood there, all packed up, talking.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Sam asks

"We got a possible ghost a couple of towns over." One of them replies.

"Need backup?"

"No, we got this." he says as they leave.

Sam nods. Cass enters.

"So, what do you think?" he asks.

"What do they think about what?" Ketch comes in behind Cass. Cass frowns at him.

"Hey, Ketch, have you ever hear about a demon named Zepar?" Sam asks.

Ketch smiles "Good old Zep. Yeah, I know him. Strangest demon I have ever met."

"Why is that?"

"He is smart, too smart for an average demon. He would do anything to stay alive."

Sam frowns and thinks for a second "Would he doublecross us?"

"You? No. Not if he knows what's good for him."

* * *

Ellen and her group kept moving around, trying hard to avoid angels. One night she was sitting by a fire, looking at a picture. She seemed so sad and lonely. Gabriel approached her, looking at the picture.

"Your daughter?" he asks pointing at the picture of her and Jo before the apocalypse happened.

Ellen flinches not having heard him coming and looks away wiping a tear.

"Yes, she was."

"What happened?"

"The angels happened. They took her. Four years ago."

"Did you try to rescue her?"

"We did. But we never found her."

"Sorry to hear that."

Ellen nods.

He sits next to her and they sat there silently for a few minutes.

Then the sirens went on. "Ough, I am so getting tired of this." Gabriel says.

In the next twenty or so minutes the group ran and fought the angels, Gabriel helping out as much as he could. But this time there was just too many of them. Even Gabriel couldn't take them all out without draining his grace completely. As all the hunters were brought down on their knees, Gabriel looks at Ellen and shakes off his head. She knew what he meant. He couldn't do anything.

One of the angels approaches the leader. "Zachariah, we believe this is the group that has eluded us for weeks."

Zachariah nods, puts his head down and starts whispering something. Gabriel could hear him, he was using angel radio.

"We finally found them."

"Have you found out who has been killing our angels?" the voice on the other side says.

"No, not yet."

"I'll be right there."

Then a sound of wings flapping is heard. Gabriel turns to see who it was, but is left shocked when he realizes it was Naomi. And the worst part was, she was possessing Jo. He turns to Ellen, but her face was covered in shock. Only a single tear goes down her face.

"Alright. Would anybody like to tell me how you managed to kill so many of my angels?" Naomi asks, not having seen Gabriel.

Everybody was silent.

She shakes her head "Ough, you humans. Such a stubborn species. Well, I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"That's the only way you know how to do business." Gabriel says standing up. He had an idea.

Naomi looks at him, frowning. "And just who might you be?"

"Don't you recognize me? Here, let me help you." He snaps his fingers and a lollypop appears in her hands.

She smirks at the lollypop and then looks at him. "Loki. How did you survive this long? I thought the humans would have killed you by now."

"I am after all, a trickster. Best one in the business."

"Well, your days of childish diddles are over. Take them all to the main prison camp. We'll sort out later who to kill and who to keep."

* * *

MJ was in the training room at SSSD. She was fighting Hooper on the mats. Of course he was no match for her. She quickly brought him down to the ground.

"Wow, you sure do pack up a punch." He says catching his breath.

She just smiles at him and offers him her hand. He takes it and she helps him up.

"So, what creatures have you fought?"

"Pretty much all." She replies.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

MJ ignored the sparkle in his eyes.

"Common, let's go, we have a briefing in half an hour."

In the meeting room all agents gathered. One of them stood up "Good morning everybody. Since yesterday we have had three different reports. First one was about some chickens drained of their blood."

They all turn to MJ.

"Any deaths reported in the area?"

The agents shakes his head.

"Then it is irrelevant. What's next?"

"A possible ghost. People report hearing strange sounds at a museum."

"Any cold spots, flickering lights?"

"No."

"Hm... Michaels and Sellers, why don't you check that out? Follow the procedure and report back."

Other two agents nod.

"The third one – a bunch of campers went missing in Rock Creek."

"Hooper and I will take this one." MJ declares.

* * *

Inside the prison camp all prisoners were kept in separate cells. Gabriel and Ellen wound up next to each other. Gabriel had additional binds on his hand meant to prevent a trickster from using his powers.

"Ellen? You there?"

"Yes, I am here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You couldn't have fought them all."

"No, I'm sorry about Jo."

...

"Ellen?"

"I'm still here."

"Look, at least now you know what happened. At least now you know she is still alive."

"What good is that when she is possessed by one of Michael's top angels."

"We'll find a way to set her free."

"I might know a way." A voice came out of the cell next to Gabriel's.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asks.

"I am the prophet of the Lord." Kevin replies.


	43. Chapter 43

Michaels and Sellers got to the museum the next morning. They go in and ask an employee to speak to the curator. An older fat guy comes up to them. "I am the curator. How may I help you, gentlemen?"

"Agents Michaels and Sellers SSSD. We are..."

"SSSD? What is that?"

"Doesn't matter from which agency we are from. What matters is..." they get cut off again.

"But the FBI is already here."

"FBI?"

"Yeah, two guys over there. Agents James and Brown."

Michaels laughs "James Brown?"

They walk up to the agents and introduce themselves showing them their badges. The FBI agents exchange nervous looks and show them their badges. Sellers had a feeling those were fake.

"Ok, guys, we can take it from here."

But the feds wouldn't budge. "Talk to our director. If he says so, we will drop it."

They gave Sellers a card that said FBI director . Sellers pulls out his phone and makes the call.

"Willis speaking." Sam answered.

"Good morning, sir. I am agent Sellers, SSSD. We have here two of your agents, agent James and agent Brown. Are they yours?"

"What agency you said you were from?"

"SSSD, sir."

"Let me make a phone call. Will get in touch in a few minutes."

Sellers hangs up. He stood there looking suspiciously at the feds. Then his phone rings, and he answers it.

"Put me on speaker." MJ says.

"George? Bill? That you?"

"Yes, it's us. MJ?" agent James answers.

"Good. These are my boys. Teach them some tricks, will you? Michaels, Sellers, these are hunters. Follow their lead and keep your heads down, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sellers answers.

"And Sellers? Don't call me ma'am!"

* * *

MJ finishes her phone call and joins Hooper who was examining a camp site in Rock Creek Park.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Any witnesses reported?"

"Nope."

"When were they last seen?"

"At nightfall."

"Ok, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To eat. I'm starving."

She got in the company car and Hooper followed. She sat there for a moment before starting it. She missed her Baby. _Dean better not be driving her._ She thought.

Twenty minutes later they pull up to a dinner. Inside they sit and a waitress comes to take their order.

"What would you like?"

"Burger, fries and a beer. But coffee first." MJ says.

"I'll have the egg whites and apple juice." Hooper says, making MJ frown. "No coffee for me, thanks." He adds.

The waitress pours MJ coffee and walks away.

"So, what do we do next?" Hooper asks.

"We are going to eat." MJ replies smiling.

"I meant about the case."

"I know. We are going to look into the past, to see if there were any disappearances here before."

"And then?"

"Then we'll go camping."

After they ate their meal the waitress comes to see if they want anything else.

"Get me a slice of that pie to go. And the check, too. Actually, make that two slices." MJ says.

* * *

At nightfall MJ and Hooper were outside, in the park. MJ was making the tent and Hooper was trying to build a fire. She stood there watching him. He was flirting with her a lot since they met, but she mostly ignored him. She thought he was sweet, but didn't feel like getting involved. She smiled at him, watching him trying to build a fire. She could help, she thought, but decided to let him do it himself.

"Aha! I did it!" he shouted finally able to start the fire.

"Well, good for you." A voice says behind him, making him flinch and draw his weapon.

MJ stares him down. "Relax. I know you're edgy but you can't draw guns at people like that. Besides, we are supposed to be undercover."

"Sorry."

"Arthur Ketch meet agent John Hooper."

The guys shake hands. Ketch was going to make a comment about Americans but MJ give him a look that says _Don't even think about it._

Ketch takes his bagpack and goes in the tent. Hooper looks to MJ.

"I thought it was going to be just you and me. Who is this guy?"

"He is former Men of Letters. I called him to join us."

"Why?"

"No offence, Hooper, but you're still learning. I need someone with a little more experience to watch my back. He will also be joining us at SSSD."

Hooper frowned. He didn't like this. "Why would you bring him in SSSD?"

"He is a good hunter, but also a good agent who knows how to follow rules and protocol."

Hooper nods still in contempt.

Just as Ketch exits the tent a voice is heard from behind the trees.

"Hello? Anybody there?" a woman says.

Hooper flinches again but MJ signals him to calm down, and then she shouts

"Who is there? Come out."

A woman carrying a backpack comes behind a tree. She looked like a regular camper.

"I am sorry, I got lost. I was here with some friends and we got separated."

"Well, darling, why don't you come sit with us then – Ketch said – and if they happen to go through here, they'll find you."

Hooper adds "Yeah, no point at being out there alone. And it is too late to head back to the city."

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Ellen screams from her cell. "You know what kind of pain and misery you've caused us?!"

"Woo, Ellen, calm down." Gabriel says "Screaming at him won't do you any good. It's not as if you could reach him."

"When I get my hands on you..." she says but Kevin interrupts "You think I like this? You think I wanted this? They've killed my mother. Being a prophet took everything away from me!"

"You didn't have to help them."

"I had to. They tortured me, killed me over and over. Do you have any idea what it is like to get a taste of heaven for a second and then being yanked back to all this? And then Michael promiced to take me to the paradise world. He lied."

"Why did they keep bringing you back?" Gabriel asks

"I guess they couldn't let another prophet come to be. Not a one they couldn't control. But I am done. I don't care anymore. So if you have a way out of here, I want to help. Especially if it means sticking it up to that bitch Naomi."

Gabriel smirked "Kid, if you can send that bitch back to Heaven, I'll take you to Paradise world myself."


	44. Chapter 44

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. I completely forgot Jack killed Zach, will have to make that right. But he is irrelevant.  
_

* * *

"Ok, I'm in." Kevin says.

"Ok, now tell me how can you eject Naomi?"

"There is a sigil for almost anything. Just have to get her in a room, distract her while I draw it and blast her away."

Gabriel frowns "Quick question. Does it work on an archangel?"

"No, only on angels. It may affect an archangel a bit, but nothing significant. Why?"

"Ough, just asking."

"So, when are we doing this? Got a plan to escape this place?"

"Now sounds good." Gabriel says standing up. He rips the Loki bonds of his hands and with a snap of his fingers opens his doors. He takes a walk around the cell block, looking at people inside.

"All right everybody, we are going to do this slowly and quietly, ok?"

He snaps his fingers again and the doors open. People start rushing out.

"C'mon! Really? I said slowly and quietly." He says frowning.

Ellen and a few people stay behind. Gabriel turns to Kevin's cell. It is unlocked and opened, but Kevin doesn't move. Instead he just stared at Gabriel, a bit scared.

"What are you?"

Gabriel thought about telling him the truth, but felt the kid would back down.

"Loki, the god of mischief." He says smiling.

"So, why help us?"

"Need to go back to my world, the paradise world. And you kid are gonna help."

Kevin was unsure about this, but nodded anyway. He left his cell and joined them.

"Ok, now what?"

* * *

MJ decided to take the first shift while others went for a sleep. But Hooper couldn't sleep. He was worried about her, but also kept thinking about her. He kept asking himself why not make a move? Why not tell her how he felt? He gets up and leaves the tent. MJ stood there by the fire, looking around. _She is so beautiful._ he thought.

She turns to him "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"What's on your mind?"

"You." He says. For a second MJ thought _No, don't go there._ As if he felt it, he continued in another direction. "You are a good hunter. Why join SSSD?"

She sighs in relief "Because SSSD will get involved with monsters and other things. Better have someone guide them, so that they don't make things worse. Open a Pandora's box out of curiosity, or something like that."

"Right, right..." He stood there thinking what to say. He wanted to let her know, he wanted her so bad.

"MJ, I..."

"Shhh... You hear that?" a sound of branches being broken comes behind the tent.

"What is it?" Hooper asks.

She walks over there, but sees nothing. She shakes her head. Then she had a thought. She walks in the tent, but there was nobody there.

"Son of a bitch!" she yells coming out.

"What?"

"They are gone."

"Ketch and the woman? Did the monster take them?"

"I've got a feeling the woman was the monster. We got to find them."

"How do we do that? It's pitch black out there."

MJ knew a way, but couldn't risk exposing herself. She sighs "You're right. We have to wait."

"And we don't split up." Hooper said wanting to protect her. MJ didn't like it. She wanted to be alone, so she could fly around and find Ketch. But then another sound was heard near them. Ketch comes out of the bushes all beaten up and bleeding.

"What happened?" Hooper asks.

"What is it?" MJ interrupts.

Ketch slowly comes to the fire and sits down "Not sure. Thought I saw fangs. But then I thought I saw claws too."

"What, a hybrid?" MJ asks.

Ketch looks at her confused by her words. "Where have you ever heard about... Yeah... Never mind. I don't know. It did react to silver."

"At least it's not enhanced then." MJ sighs. "Help me out Hooper" she says helping Ketch up. "Let's get him inside the tent."

Hooper comes over and takes Ketch's arm around his neck. He takes him in the tent and sets him down. Then he turns to MJ, but she wasn't there.

He went as far as the fire was throwing light shouting "MJ? MJ, where are you?" but no answer.

 _Damn, that thing must have taken her._ _What do I do now?_

Before he could find an answer to that question, the monster attacks him. He tries to fight her and she tries to bite him. Ketch comes out of the tent and shoots her. She flinches at him, giving Hooper a second he needed to thrust her off of him. She gets up and now they were at a standoff. She growls at them showing her vampire fangs, and flinches her hands showing them werewolf claws. She charges at Hooper, throwing him on the ground and knocks Ketch down too. As he was wrestling her on the ground, she pulls out a spike.

Ketch looks at her with a _WTF_ face and grabs her hand. Slowly but steady her hand approaches his head. She was too strong for him. At the last second, as she broke his skin with the spike, her head comes off. MJ stood over, holding a machete.

"If you're not sure, decapitate." She says smiling." That usually works."

Ketch nods his face saying _Thank you_. MJ goes over to Hooper and helps him up.

"I thought the monster got you." He says, but she ignores him. She walks over to the body and starts examining it. It had black slime for blood.

"I don't believe it!" she says.

Ketch looks at her "You know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a... um... a Jefferson Starship."

"A what?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't name them. Dean did. Eve, the mother of all monsters created them. But I thought Sam, Dean and Cass took them all out."

"I guess they must have missed one." Ketch says.

Hooper looks confused "Eve?" MJ sighs and explains him all about Eve, Leviathans, Purgatory.

After having heard her, he stood in shock. "This is way beyond what we have imagined."

MJ smiles at him "Ough, you haven't seen nothing yet."


	45. Chapter 45

Dean was clearly bored. He kept going to the kitchen, then to his room, then the main hall. The bunker was pretty much empty except for him, Sam, Cass and Jack. There was nothing on TV, no edible food in the kitchen except Sam's protein bars.

As he was pacing around, looking for something to do, he enters the Library where Sam was on his computer. He looked over at a phone, sitting there on the charger. He was about to go check it out when Sam calls him over.

"You got something?"

"Maybe. There has been a series of deaths in a small town Seward, near Lincoln."

"Unnatural deaths?"

"No, accidents and heart attacks. But five in a month in a small town where there is one death per year? And get this, each of the victims went to see a local witch two days before death."

"Al right! – Dean sounded excited – let's go!"

* * *

Gabriel and the others slowly exited the cell block. There was no angel in sight. Ellen explains "They must have gone after the others. Really wish they have listened to you. They are all going to get themselves killed."

"At least they gave us cover." Gabriel replies. "Let's go find Naomi."

They walk around the compound, looking for her. In the main yard angels collected the runaway humans. She walks in front of them, waiting for them to bring as many humans as they could. Gabriel and the others get there and take cover behind a shed.

When enough humans were brought down, she orders some angels to go look for more and turns to others. "Alright, you are going to tell me who let you out."

Gabriel looks at Kevin and whispers "Can you do it here?"

"Yes, but it has to be out there, in front of the shed. If I go out there, they will spot me. We need a distraction."

"I got that part. You just make sure you blast every angel back to heaven." He says.

Naomi was getting impatient. "Nobody wants to speak up? I guess I'll have to..."

"I'll speak up!" Gabriel says coming out behind the shed. He walks over to the humans making sure he has the angels attention so that Kevin can come out and do his thing.

"It was me." Gabriel continues smiling.

"Loki? How?" Naomi frowns " We bonded you."

"Can't trick a trickster. Now, I want you to release these humans."

"And why would we do that? You can't hurt us. You have no leverage."

"Ough, but I do. I can tell you this you have a rouge archangel here. And I know who and where he is."

"What archangel?" Naomi frowns

"First you have to let them go."

"No, I don't have to do anything. What I will do is destroy you if you don't tell me."

Gabriel smiles at her seeing Kevin nodding signalling him he has finished. Then he whispers to her "No, you won't." nodding back to Kevin.

Kevin activates the sigil making all the angels leave their vessels and going up into heaven. All but one. Naomi still stood there looking around at what was happening. She turns back to Gabriel smiling. "Well, that didn't work out as you planned. Now you are going to die." She rushes at him, stabbing him in the chest with her angel blade. His face covers in pain for a second, but smiles back at her and then vanishes.

"Damn tricksters!" she shouts infuriated.

"Go back to Heaven now, or I will kill you." Gabriel's voice is heard all around, but she can't tell where it was coming from. She was weak from the sigil, she couldn't concentrate.

"You won't! For some reason you care about these humans. You sent all the angels to Heaven instead of killing them. Why?"

"Food, why else? We demy-gods have to eat, you know."

"No, there is something else. Something more." She says.

"Does it matter? Last chance, leave!"

"I can't. I can't fly." She says getting on her knees. Kevin was still holding the sigil.

"Leave the vessel, Naomi."

She was struggling to maintain control, but could fell slowly slipping. Eventually she gave in and left the vessel. Jo falls to the gound. Ellen runs to her daughter "Jo! Jo, honey, are you there? Are you ok?"

Jo slowly opens her eyes "Mom? Is that you?"

"It's me honey. I'm right here."

Gabriel approaches and touches her forehead. He nods to Ellen "Naomi's gone. It will take some time, but Jo will be ok."

Kevin runs to them "We should get out of here."

Gabriel nods. "Right, let's go."

* * *

After a while they all reached the campsite. A few people that the angels didn't catch the first time welcomed back their friends and family. Kevin smiles seeing them all together, but a few frown at him. They knew who he was, and what he has done in the past. Gabriel declares "This kid saved us all today. And he is about to do it again."

Kevin looks at him confused "I am?"

"Sure, kid. You are going to help me open the rift."

"But we need the archangel grace for it."

"And we got it" he says taking a small vial out of his pocket.

"But that's empty." Kevin says frowning.

"Won't be soon enough." He says opening his throat with an angel blade, collecting his grace, and healing himself.

"Will this do?" he asks Kevin who stood there in shock and fear.

Kevin slowly starts backing away from him "You... Who... You are not Loki."

"No, I'm Gabriel."

"But all that you said..."

"I meant it. I am from that world. Not an asshole like the angels around here, you saw that. I just want to go back to my world. And bring a few people there too." He shows pointing at others.

Kevin didn't believe him. He was too scared he might fall into the angels hands again, them making him do things. Ellen comes over and sort of comforts Kevin "Look, kid, if it wasn't for Gabriel, we would all be dead or worse. You would still be stuck there."

She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him "If it wasn't for Gabriel, I would have killed you back there, you hear me!"

Kevin nods. "We still need other ingredients."

"Right here." Gabriel says pulling out a bag from underneath a rock.

"Now, let's go home."

* * *

Back at the bunker Cass and Jack greet Mary and Bobby who just came back from a hunt.

"Pesky ghosts." Bobby frowns

"It wasn't that bad, Bobby, we..." Mary started to explain what happened, but suddenly went pale. Cass, Jack and Bobby look at the direction she was looking at. A rift was being opened.

First ones to go through were Ellen and Jo. Bobby stood there, shocked. "Ellen? Jo? I don't believe it."

"You better believe it. "she replies, making everybody relax a bit.

Slowly one at the time people came out.

"How?" Bobby asks.

The answer walked through the rift – Kevin. Mary and Jack frown at him.

"You? You tried to kill us!" Jack tried to rush at him, but a hand stops him. He looked up at the man who was holding him "Gabriel?"

Gabriel just smiled at him.

"I better call the boys." Mary says.

"Don't bother – Gabriel says – I'll go find them." he says and vanishes.


	46. Chapter 46

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review._

* * *

Sam and Dean entered their hotel room.

"Well, taking down that witch was easy. I mean who advertises himself like that. It's like putting a big neon sign on your head saying witch here, come and kill me." Dean says tossing his bag on his bed.

Sam sets his bag next to the table "I just don't get why making other people's wishes come true and then killing them?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares? Another one bites the dust." He says trying to make a joke, but Sam wasn't impressed. He rolls his eyes and opens the fridge. "We're out of beer. I'll go get some. You want anything?"

"Pie!"

"Why did I even ask?"

He goes out of the motel room. He was about to cross the street to go into the store, but he had a strange feeling, feeling he was being watched. He looks around and after making sure there is no one there he goes into the store.

The store was empty. Only one there was a kid chewing his gum loud and listening to even loader music on his head phones.

Sam picks up a basket and goes to the fridge. He pulls out a six pack, takes some chips and some protein bars and goes to the register. He wanted to ask the kid for the pie in the display case behind him, but he couldn't get his attention. He tried for a few minutes calling him and waving his hand in front of him, and he was getting annoyed. Finally the kid sees him. He gets up and sums up the contents of the basket.

"That would be 7,89." He says still not taking off his headphones.

"Can I have the pie too, please?" Sam asks but the kid couldn't hear him. Sam tries to point to the pie, but the kids eyes were somewhere far from here. Sam got really pissed. He grabs the kid's headphones and pulls them out, shouting at him.

"Listen, kid... – and then starts singing -

... _What you want, baby, I got it_  
 _What you need, do you know I got it?_  
 _All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home_

 _I'm about to give you all of my money_  
 _And all I'm askin' in return, honey_  
 _Is to give me my propers when you get home_

 _R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me_  
 _R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care, TCB, oh._" (Aretha Franklin - Respect)

Finally he was able to stop singing by putting his hand on his mouth. _What the hell?_ he thought.

The kid stared at him confused. Sam quickly dropped some money on the counter, took the beer and ran out. He runs back into the motel room, still holding his hand on his mouth. Dean takes the bag out of his hands, not noticing what he is doing and opens it.

"You forgot the pie? Again?"

Sam slowly removes his hand. The singing has stopped. Worried he might start up again, he tried to explain to Dean what happened. He pointed at his mouth, but Dean wasn't looking at him. He takes a piece of paper and writes something down and hands it to Dean. Dean takes the paper, frowns and looks at Sam "You are under a spell? What kind? Who put you under?"

"The witch, who else?...

... _I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
HE TOLD ME:  
Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang_" (The witch doctor – Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah)

Sam put the hand back on his mouth. Dean first looks at him with _WTF_ face, but then bursts out laughing. He laughed for good ten minutes, holding his stomach, and then finally toned down. He comes to Sam, puts a hand to his shoulder and says with a smile "Finally something funny happened to you."

Then he felt a little jolt in his hand and he quickly backs his hand away.

"What's going on?...

... _And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah_ _  
_ _I said hey, what's going on?_

 _And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?_" (4 Non Blondes – What's up)

Dean too shuts his mouth with his hand. He turns to Sam and sees him barely holding in a laugh. He frowns at him and then points at his hand and Sam's shoulder. Sam understood and nodded. Dean takes another paper and writes "Spell is transferred by a touch." Sam nods and writes on it "Call Rowena?" Dean nods and takes out his phone. He puts the call on speaker, and just before Rowena is about to answer he remembers he can't tell her anything without singing. But it was too late.

"Hello?" she answers the call. Dean was trying to think what to do, what to say.

"Hello?"

"Ok, I'm hanging up now..."

"Wait, help!...

... _(Help!) I need somebody_ _  
_ _(Help!) Not just anybody_ _  
_ _(Help!) You know I need someone_ _  
_ _(Help!)_

 _When I was younger so much younger than today_ _  
_ _I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

 _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me? _" (Beatles - Help )

"Seriously, Dean? Did you just drunk dial me?" She says and hangs up.

He frowns at the phone, picks it up and texts Rowena "Me and Sam are under a spell. Can't stop singing."

Seconds later the phone starts ringing. He picks up.

"Dean? – Rowena says – are you serious?"

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs. He starts

" _I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_ – and Sam continues -  
 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
 _Spare him his life from this monstrosity._ " (Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody)

"Ough, boy. This is some big time spell work. I suppose you killed the witch and there is no hex bag?"

Sam pushes a number on the phone sending a tone.

"Ok, well, I am going to need some time to figure this out. Hang thigh boys."

* * *

Cass stood next to Rowena as she hangs up.

"What is it?"

"Some really big powerful spell. I have never heard anything like this. Well, at least it's always something interesting with these boys. Hey, where are you going?"

Cass was at the door. "I am going to find them."


	47. Chapter 47

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. It's about to get funnier when Cass comes._

* * *

Sam and Dean were stranded in their motel room. Sam was on his laptop as usual, trying to find something that would break the curse. Dean was chilling on the bed watching TV. Hours passed by and still no word from Rowena. Dean decided to text her.

"Any luck on the reversal spell?"

"Not yet. Still working on it. But I wouldn't get my hopes up, this is not just a curse." She replied

"What do you mean?" he texted back

"I have heard about full singing or full dancing curses that make you sing or dance to death, a nonstop curse. But this one is different. You have a bit of a control over your singing."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"No, it means that is not any of the curses I have ever seen or heard about. I am trying to find anything on this, but I am running out of places to look."

Dean got really mad and tossed his phone on the other side of the room. Sam looked at him. In his usual way Dean says "Son of a bitch – and continues singing –

 _... Give me a drink,_

 _One more night, this can't be me,_

 _Son of a bitch, if I can't get clean._

 _I'm gonna drink my life away... " _(Nathaniel Rateliff & The Night Sweats – S.O.B.)

Sam couldn't stop laughing. He writes something on a piece of paper and pulls it up "R'n'B, really? But the song suits U."

Dean frowns at him and picks up his jacket. Sam quickly writes something "Where U going?" Dean points at the empty bottles of beer around and signals with his hands he needs more.

Sam was a bit worried about him. Dean had a drinking problem and he just wouldn't face it. Sam slips out "Dean... – and continues into another song –

 _You better think  
Think about what you're trying to do to me  
Yeah, think  
Let your mind go, let yourself be free_

 _You need me  
And I need you  
Without each other  
There ain't nothing neither can do" _(Aretha Franklin - Think)

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. He laughed so hard he forgot about the curse and said "Ough, Sam, you must have been a fat black lady in your past life."

But he didn't break into song. Sam noticed this looking at him and frowning and then wrote down "U didn't sing just now."

Dean finally stops laughing and reads it. He smiles "Must be wearing off. This is great news. Finally some freedom –

 _All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me  
Freedom  
I won't let you down, freedom  
I will not give you up, freedom  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
You got to give what you take  
It's the one good thing that I've got, freedom  
I won't let you down, freedom  
So please don't give me up, freedom  
Cause I would really, really love to stick around" _(George Michael - Freedom)

Dean stomps his feet and knocks over a chair in fury. But Sam wasn't laughing this time. Something was definitely off about this curse. Then there was a knock on the door. Dean looks through the peep hole and opens the door. It was Cass.

"I heard about what happened. I got here as soon as I could." Cass said looking around the room. There was something strange. A strange feeling, Cass couldn't make out what it was. He ignores it and goes to set his hand on Dean's shoulder, for comfort. But Dean shouts

"STOP! _Hammer time... Can't touch this_...

 _My, my, my my music hits me so hard_ _  
_ _Makes me say, "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessin' me_ _  
_ _With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_" (MC Hammer – U can't touch this)

Sam was laughing again, Dean was pissed and Cass just stood there confused. But he backed away his hand. Sam writes down "Anything new in the bunker?"

Cass turns to him and reads the paper. He replies "Ough, yes... – and continues reciting -

... _Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz  
My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends  
Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends  
So Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz" _(Janis Joplin – Mercedes Benz)

Dean puts a hand on his head and shakes it. Sam couldn't help but smile a bit. But then he had a though and wrote it down. He showed it to Dean "Cass didn't touch U." Dean frowns and nods _What the hell is happening? What kind of a curse is this?_ he thought. He turns to Cass, but Cass just walked by him and sat on a chair, staring in front of him.

Dean takes his phone out again.

"Rowena, anything?"

"Can't find anything. Sorry boys."

Dean frowns and shows the text to Sam. Sam sighs. He writes down "have you ever seen anything like this?" and shows Cass. But Cass didn't look at it. He kept staring in front of him. Dean goes over and shakes him, making Cass start reciting again

" _God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you_ _  
_ _Put it in the soul of everyone  
Do you know what you want? You don't know for sure  
You don't feel right, you can't find a cure  
And you're getting less than what you're looking for_

 _You don't have money or a fancy car  
And you're tired of wishing on a falling star  
You got to put your faith in a loud guitar_

 _God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Gave rock and roll to everyone (oh yeah)  
God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone_

 _"Now listen"  
If you want to be a singer, or play guitar  
Man, you got to sweat or you won't get far_

 _Because it's never too late to work nine-to-five  
_

 _You can take a stand, or you can compromise  
You can work real hard or just fantasize  
But you don't start living until you realize -I got to tell ya!_

 _God gave rock and roll to you (to everyone he gave the song to be sung)  
Gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to everyone  
God gave rock and roll to you (to everyone he gave the song to be sung)  
Gave rock and roll to you, saved rock and roll for everyone  
Saved rock and roll._" (Kiss - God gave R'n'R to You)

Sam and Dean look at him cofused. They had a same though _Why did he sing the whole thing? And why does he keep singing about God?_


	48. Chapter 48

Dean kept shaking Cass and Sam waved a paper at his face saying "U ok?" but Cass didn't move or look away. Sam goes back to the table, takes a pen and writes "The spell must be affecting him differently." Dean nods _Cuz he's an angel_ he thought.

Now Dean writes down "Now what?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders. Dean had a thought. He picks his phone up and goes over to Sam showing him what he is doing.

* * *

MJ was about to hear what happened at the museum from Michaels and Sellers when she gets a text. She signals them to wait while she makes a phone call. She goes into the lady's room and makes sure there is no one there. And then she was gone.

She popped up at the motel parking lot. She didn't want to pop into Sam and Dean's room in case there was someone with them. She goes to their room and knocks. Dean opens up.

"So, what curse are we talking about?" she asks, entering the room and getting the same strange sensation Cass had.

Sam and Dean just look at each other and then Dean starts "A singing curse..." But he didn't sing. He frowns, a bit confused. "It is weird cuz sometimes I speak normally and sometimes I break into song...

 _Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart  
Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart  
'Cause it's the only one I got  
'Cause it's the only one I got " _(Backstreet boys – Don't go breaking my heart)

MJ starts laughing now. "Why is it that when something funny happens, it happens to you?"

Dean frowns and writes down "It happened to Sam first. Then me, then Cass."

MJ asks "How?"

Sam writes "Touch."

MJ looks at them "Touch? That's a first." She walks over to Dean and tries to set her hand on him, but he flinched backing away. "It's ok – she says – let me try something."

She touches him and pulls her hand away. She didn't feel anything. "Should I be a proud Mary?" she says. "Nope, nothing. Doesn't work on me.". For a second she thought she heard a sound. She turns and looks around the room, but there was nothing. Then she found a paper on the floor, she picked it up and read it "Cass didn't touch U. What does this mean?"

Sam writes "Cass started singing on his own." MJ frowns. Something was way way off. She goes over to Cass and tries to make him move, react, anything, but he just kept sitting and staring.

"What songs did he sing?"

Sam writes

"I Mercedes Benz –J. Joplin

II God gave R'n'R to you – Kiss"

MJ replies after reading "He was trying to tell you something. But I... – her frown turns into a smile - of course..."

She starts walking around the room again looking all around. Sam waves at her, showing her he and Dean are confused.

"This isn't a curse, it never was..." and she looks away from them again to the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She says to the room. Sam and Dean were baffled _Has she lost it too?_

"If you don't come out, I can make you come out..." she continues. Still nothing happened.

"Al right, suit yourself." She says snapping her fingers. On the other side of the room someone starts singing

" _Oops, I did it again  
I played with your heart_ _  
_ _Got lost in the game  
Oh, baby, baby  
Oops, you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

 _You see, my problem is this, I'm dreaming away_

 _Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways?" _(Britney Spears – Oops!...I did it again)

Right about where the voice sang the part "I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent" Gabriel appears, smirking at them.

"Gabriel!? You are alive? And here?" Dean asks. Gabriel shrugs his shoulders.

"But why? Why mess with us like that? I thought you were done with tricks. "

"Well, I had to get some payback for leaving me stranded there. And it was just too easy. But you – he says turning to MJ – who...no, what are you?"

She smiles at him. "It has been good to see you again Gabriel, but I have to go." She says and vanishes with a flap of wings. Gabriel stood there amazed. "An angel? Is she an angel?"

Sam frowns at him "She's my daughter."

"Daughter? How long way I away?"

"Would you fix him?!" Dean shouts at Gabriel pointing at Cass. Gabriel snaps his fingers and Cass gets up. "That was complete unnecessary." He says.

"But it was. You were gonna tell on me." He replies.

* * *

MJ returns to the ladies room and exits it. She walks over to the conference room where she left Michaels and Sellers. She didn't notice Cleese was watching them.

"What keep you?" Michaels asks but instantly regrets saying it as Sellers frowns at him.

MJ ignores it and says "Tell me, what happened at the museum?"

Sellers was about to tell her but froze. She could hear a flap of wings behind her, which made her frown. She turns.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be a better company then those too."

She rolls her eyes and sets them on the agents.

"Gabe, meet agents Michaels and Sellers. Guys, meet the archangel Gabriel."

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cass were in the car, on their way back to the bunker.

"So Gabriel came back?" Sam asks.

"Yes. He somehow opened the rift. He brought back people too." Cass replies. Sam nods _He did good_ he thought.

"Anybody we know?" Dean asks

"Well, yes. Ellen and Jo. And Kevin too."

Dean hits the brakes and the car comes to a stop. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He blamed himself for their death. And now he blames himself for not finding them in that world and bringing them back.


	49. Chapter 49

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review and the correction in 47. Glad you liked the chapters and Gabe's entrance. :-)_

* * *

MJ turned to the agents "Guys, can you give us a minute?" They nodded and practically ran out. Cleese followed them to try and find out who that was.

MJ kept looking at Gabriel. He was one of her favourite next to Pops and Aunty Rowena.

"You are for the future, aren't you?"

"I am. From a future that doesn't exist anymore."

"Why not?"

"Cuz Lucifer never killed Sam and Jack, and Dean never said Yes to Michael."

"He did what?! Which Michael?"

"I forgot you were away. That world's Michael. But we flushed him out. Michael's been enhancing monsters to wage a war against humanity."

"Ah...Yes, another apocalypse upon us. That's nothing new. But I am more interested in you."

MJ smiles and says "No, you are interested in the angel inside." And then turns to the side "You want to tell him, or should I?"

MJ's eyes turn green. Gabriel stood there amazed, as he could now see the angel. There was something familiar about it.

"Who...who are you?"

"Amenadiel."

The name echoed inside Gabriel's head as the memories of his sister came flushing in. The more memories he saw the more he smiled until the visions came to an end. He stood there angry "He... He killed you."

"No, he did not. I did. You remember, the decision was mine."

Gabriel goes to her and hugs her "I never even knew how much I missed you." He said with a tear in his eyes. "I have missed you too, brother." She replies.

"But how...how did you..." Gabriel was about to ask her, but MJ's eyes go green again.

"Sorry, she doesn't like to stay out. And she is weak."

"Weak? Why?"

"She is technically not your sister, you know that. She is from that world. And since this worls is full of humans..."

"That makes sense, the war over there..." Gabriel shakes his head grasping it all.

He stood there for a few minutes deep in his thoughts. MJ sets her hand on his shoulders. "You know, you were my favourite uncle."

This made him smile. "Ough, yeah? Why is that?"

"Well, you might have taught me a trick or two." She says snapping her fingers. A clown nose and clown hair appear on Gabriel.

* * *

Bobby was packing his stuff when Mary came knocking. "You going somewhere?"

Bobby sighs. "Yes. Ellen and I decided to... well, take a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Yeah, from all of this. We, um... We were gonna go to your Bobby's place, rebuild it., if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure." Mary replies not really wanting him to go.

Ellen comes in. "We good to go?"

"Aren't you gonna wait for the boys?" Mary asks.

"No, but they're welcome to come if they want to visit or need help." Bobby replies and leaves.

* * *

In another room Kevin was sitting on a bed. He was happy he was out of that world and all he wanted was to set his head on the nicest pillow he has seen in years, but he was scared. People knew what he did. And the nephilim he tried to kill was there too. So he just kept sitting there.

Jack was in front of his door. He wanted to go in, confront him, and Mary came along just in time. She saw the state Jack was in and tried to explain "Jack, don't do this. It is not his fault."

"He didn't have to help them."

"He did. He had to. Otherwise they would have tortured him."

"That is no excuse."

Mary takes Jack's hands and makes him look at her "Jack. They've killed his mother. They have taken everything away from him. Try to understand."

Jack frowns, but nods and walks away.

* * *

Cass and the boys came into the bunker. Mary welcomed them "Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, Gabriel's back. And he brought back Ellen, Jo and Kevin." Sam says.

Mary noticed her older son quiet. She looks to him and then to Sam. Sam shakes his head signalling her not to ask. "Where are they?" Sam asks.

"Ellen and Jo took off with Bobby. They are going to the scrap yard. They um... want a little brake from all of this." Sam nods and thinks _Maybe this is a good thing. At least he doesn't have to face them all at the same time_.

"And Kevin?"

"In the room down the hall. "

"I'll go talk to him." Sam says.

"No. I will." Dean says.

Kevin flinched at the sound of a door knock. Back there nobody would knock, they just bust in and drag him out. In a shaky voice he says "Come in."

"Hello, Kevin."

"Who are you?"

"I am Dean Winchester."

Kevin seemed a lot more scared "I have heard about you. You rescued a lot of people." He paused for a second and then continued "Are you here to kill me?"

Dean smiles "No, of course not."

Kevin relaxes a bit and Dean continues after a sigh

"We had a Kevin here too you know."

"What happened to him?"

Dean looks down "He was killed by an angel. But it was my fault. I trusted that angel and I shouldn't have."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Kevin was a good person. He didn't deserve what happened to him. And neither did you."

* * *

In a nice suburban house a doorbell was heard. Mrs. Tran comes and opens the door. "You two, again? What more could you possibly want?"

Sam says "Sorry to bother you, but we sort of need your help."

Dean continues "Yeah, you see we kinda opened a portal to an alternate world and..."

"You did what? Ough, what sort of trouble did you get us in now?"

Sam says "No, no trouble."

Dean continues "Well there was trouble. Angel-Demon war with humans caught in between. But we rescued some people and brought them here."

She frowns at him."I suppose you want me to take some of these people in, right? Well that ain't gonna happen."

Sam signals someone to come closer "No, we thought you might just take in this one kid."

Kevin comes to the door, he's eyes widen in shock and happiness "Mom?"

Mrs. Tran was shocked. "Kevin?"

"Ough, Kevin..." she hugs him and starts crying. Sam and Dean smile.


	50. Chapter 50

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. I wanted to give Ellen, Jo and Kevin proper closure on their stories. This way if they are ever needed, they can help, but live a "normal" life in the mean time._

* * *

It was morning. Dean gets up after a good night sleep. He didn't have that for a while. He goes into the kitchen and start making breakfast. He cracked some eggs, took out some flour and was mixing it when Sam came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Making waffles." Dean says with a smile.

Sam rubs his eyes and yawns "Somebody's in a good mood this morning."

"Guess I am." Dean replies.

"Do I smell waffles?" Mary enters the kitchen.

"Yeah, first batch will be done soon." Dean replies.

Mary looks at Sam and whispers to him. "Is everything ok?"

Sam nods not understanding why she would ask that. She continues "I didn't know he can cook."

This made Sam smile. "He does that sometimes when he's in a good mood."

A few minutes later they all sat down and ate the waffles. Mary nodded "These are good."

"Thanks, Mom." Dean replies.

* * *

Back in Washington D.C. Cleese was on the phone.

"Yes, sir, they say he is the archangel Gabriel."

"I don't know sir."

"Yes, sir, I will."

"Goodbye."

In the meeting room, Michaels and Sellers met up with MJ and Gabriel. They were a bit scared of him. MJ noticed it and reassured them. "It's ok guys. He's ok. Now tell me what happened in the museum."

Micheals starts "Well, first off, we could have been killed if it wasn't for George and Billy. But we learned a few things too."

"Like what?"

"Like what a demon is."

MJ frowns "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

George and Bill make it back to the bunker and go to find Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey guys. How did the hunt go?"

"Good, all things considered. Those agents nearly got themselves killed." Bill says and George continues "But again, if it wasn't for them, we would have never figured out it wasn't a ghost."

"What was it?" Sam asks.

"A demon. He was after an artefact in the museum, a ring of some sort."

"A ring with draconite - Bill adds – and unfortunately he got it."

"Sorry Sam, but by the time we figured it out, the demon stole it and fled under our noses."

"He did say something like "in the glory of Moloch" before he left." George adds.

Sam frowned. _Who is this demon? What is he doing?_ His phone rings, it was MJ.

"Sam. Did you hear what happened at the museum?"

"I did. And I don't like it."

"Is this the demon that wanted to talk to you, this Moloch?"

"No, the demon I talked to was Zepar. He warned me about Moloch."

"I never heard about this ring, you?"

"No. I'll look into it."

"Ok, call if you need me."

* * *

Sam was in the library looking for anything on the ring with draconite. Dean walks in. "Anything?"

"All I could find is that draconite is a gemstone, supposedly taken of a head of a dragon and it is believed to have magical properties."

"What kind?"

"It doesn't say. The lore's thin on this."

"Well how would know?"

"I don't know. I have no idea."

"What about Zep?"

Sam nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He dials it and puts it on speaker.

"Yes?" Zep answers.

"Zep, do you know anything on draconite?" Sam asks.

"Hm.. Draconite... Yes... I know that it is very powerful, filled with magic. It was once a heart of a dragon killed a long time ago in the medieval times. There were only several in the world. I haven't heard of any popping up."

"Do you know what it can do?"

"No, sorry. All I know it contains the magic of a dragon."

"Ok, thanks."

They hung up and looked at each other frowning. Sam sets his phone on the table. Before any of them could speak Jack's voice was heard throughout the bunker. "Sam! Dean!"

The guys run to the direction they heard his voice. Jack was in Cass's room. Cass was on the floor, clinching his stomach, moaning in pain.

"Cass? Cass what is it?" Dean runs to him.

Cass rolls over showing a deep gash on his stomach. There was blood everywhere. "Let's get him on the bed."

"Dean..." Cass lets out as they put him on the bed.

"Cass, what happened?" Sam asks

"I don't know. The wound just appeared... It won't heal. I feel – he says coughing a bit – it's like... I can't explain it. The wound feels different."

"We need to fix him." Dean shouts.

"I'm gonna call MJ. She can heal." Sam says rushing out, going to the library to find his phone. But Dean was faster. He closed his eyes and started praying. MJ and Gabriel appeared.

MJ asked "What happened?"

"Heal him!" Dean orders. MJ goes to Cass and touches his forehead. Her eyes and hand glow green for a second, and then her face covers in a mix of fright and confusion. "I can't."

* * *

Sam walked in the library and got his phone. He was about to make a call when he heard a sound of sirens, like police sirens. And then the sound changed to the Ghostbusters theme song. He turns around trying to find where the sound was coming from and finally spots it. The phone he found in the drawer and put in on the charger over a week same phone Jack turned on. The same phone Dean spotted before.

The phone kept ringing in the Ghostbuster theme song, but a different one. When the lyrics kicked in, Sam frowned...

" _If there's something strange in your motel room... Who you gonna call?_

 _Winchesters!_

 _There's a teddy bear and it don't look good... Who you gonna call?_

 _Winchesters!"_

Sam got to the phone. There was no caller ID. He picks it up. "Hello?"


	51. Chapter 51

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the review. Nom it is not Gabriel messing around. Yes it is Hillywood, and you're about to see why._

* * *

Sam answered the phone "Hello?" But all he heard was the echo of his own voice.

"Hello? He tried again but he got the echo again.

"Who is this?" Echo again.

He was about to hang up when a voice said "Is MJ there?"

"Who is this?"

"I can't believe I am doing this. God, this can't be happening."

"What is happening?"

"We are... Um.. under attack. And out of all the things, Sarah tells me to go and hide and call her old number..."

"Sarah, who is Sarah?"

"She told me to call and ask for MJ. I don't even know who MJ is. I don't know what is going on."

Sam could hear that the man on the other side was scared and confused. He tries to calm him down.

"Ok, slow down. Relax and breathe. Now tell me what happened."

"You are not going to believe me. I'm not sure I believe it myself. I thought someone was pulling a prank, but when I saw all that blood. I knew it was real."

"I'll believe you. Tell me."

"Demons. I think they are demons."

"Ok, where are you?"

"In Vancouver, on set."

 _Vancouver? Set? No, it can't be._

"Jared?"

" Yes? How did you know my name?"

"I'll call you right back. Stay hidden, ok?"

"Ok."

Sam walks back to Cass's room. Jack and Dean were by Cass, Mary still stood in the corner. He sees MJ and Gabriel there. He knew Dean prayed to her, and also that there was nothing she could do. Dean looks at Sam pissed.

"Where were you?!"

"I think I know what is happening to Cass."

They all look at him. "Cass isn't really hurt..."

"What you think he's faking it, Sam!? The blood and the gash, he's faking that too!?" Dean interrupts him angry.

"No, Dean, listen. Cass isn't hurt. Misha is."

Dean looks at him confused. "Misha? What gave you that idea?"

Sam pulls out Sarah's phone. MJ reacts "Sarah's phone? Where did you get it?"

"Found it in a drawer in the library a week ago. Put it on the charger. Anyway guess who just called freaking out about demons?"

Dean frowns "Who?"

"Jared Padalecki"

* * *

"We have no idea what we are walking into." Dean says gathering his weapons.

"Jared is too scared to explain. But we have to help Misha. That's the only way to help Cass." Sam replies tucking the demon blade in his belt.

MJ picks up Sarah's phone and dials

"Hello?"

"Hi Jared, this is MJ."

"You sound just like Sarah."

"I know. Now tell me, are you anywhere near the library part of the bunker?"

"Yes, I am there."

"Good. Now tell me, is the drawing still on the wall?"

"The drawing? You mean the boat?"

"Yes, is it still there?"

"Sort of. It is smeared."

"Can you fix it?"

"Fix it? Why?"

"Trust me. Me and my friends are coming to help. But I need you to fix it. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok" Jared didn't seem so assured.

"Ok, text me when you're done."

She hangs up. Sam says. "Ok, mom's gonna stay here and watch over Cass and Jack. This is going to drain Jack, so we need somebody here. The four of us are going. Remember, there is no magic in that world, so I don't know if your powers will work." Sam says to Gabriel and MJ. They nod.

"I still don't understand, what is in that world?" Gabriel asks.

"It's a world where we are actors and play characters on a TV show called Supernatural." Sam replies.

Gabriel says "So you all play your parts, your rolls?" smiling referring to the time he dragged the boys into a set of TV shows and commercials. But they all ignored him.

Dean asks "We think this is Moloch, right?"

Sam replies. "Has to be. Zep said he is trying to open a portal to another world. He had to choose that one." He frowns.

"I still don't get this whole bond thing between Misha and Cass." Dean adds.

Sarah's phone lets out a tone.

"We're all set." MJ says.

Mary asks. "How will you get back?"

"Jack will open the portal again." Sam replies.

"But how will we know when to open it?"

MJ hands her the phone. "Keep it in the library. For some reason it only works here."

Jack comes near the drawing and sets his hand on it. It starts to glow.

* * *

Jared was under the table in the library. He was scared. They were shooting a scene when it all happened. A bunch of people came in and started killing everybody. One of them had a prop of the angel blade and slashed Misha with it. Alex and he ran somewhere. Sarah told him to make the call and hide. Then she went to find Jensen who was in his trailer at the time. Cliff was with him.

A lot of people ran out of there. Jared was surprised that the cops didn't show up. He did as MJ told him. He fixed the drawing not sure what that would do. He kept looking at it. And suddenly it started to glow.

Jared was scared and amazed at the same time when he saw himself getting out of the drawing. He didn't know what to think. But then he saw Jensen. Then Sarah. And then Richard. And then he knew.

Sam looked at him, not sure what to say. MJ goes over to him. "You ok? You hurt?"

Jared couldn't speak. He just shook his head implying he wasn't. But he had a cut on his cheek and MJ saw it. She looks up at Sam nods and says "I'll try." She pulls her hand to his cheek, making him flinch. "It's ok. I'm gonna try and heal it,ok?" He looked at her scared but nodded.

A green glow came out of her hand and his wound was healed. She smiles and says "It worked."

Jared finally came from under the table. Sam looked at him "You know who we are?" Jared nodded. "Ok. Now tell us what happened."

Jared swallows and starts "These people... Demons. They came while we were shooting. They slashed Misha and he and Alex ran somewhere. Sarah told me to hide and call... well you and went to find Jensen and Cliff."

Sam asks "And Alex is?"

"Alex is... well Jack." Jared replies.

MJ replies "They could be in Cass's room."

"And... And Jensen was in his trailer." Jared adds.

Dean speaks up making Jared flinch "All right. Sam, you and Gabe go find Jensen and Sarah. MJ and I will find Cass... I mean Misha and what's-his-name."

"Jared, you with us. It is better if people don't see you and Sam together." MJ adds.

Jared nods and they exit the library.


	52. Chapter 52

Sam and Gabriel were on their way to the yard. They exited the set when they saw a two demons attacking someone. Sam runs over and charges at one. They fought as the demon said "You are just a funny man. Nothing like the real thing." Sam punches him in the face and pulls out his demon blade.

The demon continues "What are you going to do with that prop? Stab me and hope it works?"

"Ough, I know it will work." He says stabbing him. "And guess what. I am the real thing."

After the demon dropped Sam looks around and asks Gabriel "Where is the other one?"

"Ough, I disintegrated him."

"Couldn't you have done the same with the other one?"

"No, it was too much fun seeing you fight him." Sam frowns at him. A guy the demons attacked was lying on the ground. Gabriel goes to him. "Just uncontiuos." But Sam noticed something. He couldn't see his face, but the guy was familiar to him. He goes and turns him. As soon as he laid his eyes on him, he flinched back. "No, it can't be."

"Who is it?"

"Um... Chuck... God."

Gabriel looks at the man. "No, he's not God. Trust me, I would know."

Sam nods "Right, right, that's his look-a-like."

Robby wakes up. "What, what happened?"

"Some guys attacked you, you ok?" Sam asks.

"Ough, my head hurts." Gabriel signals Sam asking him to heal this guy, but Sam shakes his head.

"Um... why don't you go somewhere safe and wait for help. We are going to find Jensen."

Robby nods and heads to the office building.

* * *

Dean, MJ and Jared were searching the bunker and the rooms around it. Dean kept hitting the dead end. "How the hell do you find your way around here?!"

"Maybe we should let Jared lead? " MJ suggests.

Dean takes a quick look-over at Jared. _He might look like Sam, but he is definitely not him_. Then he nods. MJ continues "Can you take us to Cass's room?" Jared nods.

After a few turns they were there. Dean opens the door holding his gun at high point. The lights were off and he turns them on. Richard pops up with his hands in the air. "Don't shoot! It's me."

Dean was about to ask who me, but remembered that he as Jensen should know that. He was staring at Gabriel's double. He looks at Jared for help. Jared asks "Richard, are you ok?"

Dean thought _Great, another Dick!_ But said nothing. Richard spoke "I was until Jensen here went all Clint Eastwood with a prop gun." Dean looks at his gun _A prop gun? What these guys can't tell what's real and what's prop_. And then he spoke "Have you seen Misha?"

"I saw him and Alex head to the yard."

"Right. You stay here, hide, and we'll go find them, ok?"

Richard nods.

* * *

Jensen was in his trailer. He just witnessed some guys with black eyes beating down on Cliff and dragging him away. He couldn't believe what he saw. _No, it can't be. It's not real_. He picks up his prop gun, hoping the bad guys wouldn't know the difference. Whoever they were, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. But he was scared. _Chanel your inner Dean_ he thought to himself.

His trailer doors open, and with a reflex he points the gun at the door.

Sam enters "What are you going to do, shoot me with a prop?"

"Jared thank God. Richard's with you too. Good, I'm glad you guys are alright."

Sam nods "We are. Are you?"

"Hell no! Did you see what's out there!? Did you see those guys!? How are you not freaking out right now?!" He shouts.

"De...Jensen, relax. We... Um... Called for help."

"Who did you call? Who can take down these guys? Cliff literally stabbed one and he didn't even flinch. It's like these guys are.."

"Demons."

"Yeah...No... That can't be. C'mon Jared, they're not real." Jensen says.

Sam sighs. He didn't know how to tell him. How to tell him he is Sam and not Jared. Even if he did, there is no way this guy would believe him. But before he could even try to say something, three more demons charged in the room. Jensen held up his gun, trying to scare them away. Sam shouted at him "That's not gonna work."

Gabriel rolls his eyes at all this. He was getting bored. He snaps he's fingers and the demons disappear in black smoke. He goes to Jensen who was obviously scared and shocked by what he just saw and tells him "Listen. I am not Richard. Do I look like a Dick to you? This? This is not Jared. And no, you are not dreaming. This is real,ok?" Jensen nods his face frozen. He still didn't, couldn't believe it. He looks at Sam and Sam gives him _I'm sorry look_

"Now let's go find the others. Who are we supposed to find again?"

"Sarah. MJ's look-a-like."

* * *

Dean, MJ and Jared were near the exit of the studio where the bunker was. They were just about to go out, when MJ grabbed her neck. It was as something was chocking her. Dean runs to her "What is it?"

She gave out a choking sound and pointed at her neck. Someone was choking Sarah. MJ closes her eyes and tries to focus. She barely let's out "Garage." Jared looked at Dean "It's right through this door."

Inside the garage a demon attacked Sarah. She tried to fight him off and then tried to exorcise him, which made him grab her by the throat. Dean runs in and stabs the demon with an angel blade. The demon drops Sarah. Dean now stood there over her watching her. "Why didn't he kill you?" he asked.

Sarah looked up at him and instantly realized that wasn't Jensen. "He tried. I tried to exorcize him."

Dean nods "Good thinking."

Jared and MJ enter the garage. MJ and Sarah nod at each other and Jared saw that. He asks "You aren't freaked about all this? "

Sarah replies lighting up a cigarette "No. Cuz we meet before."


	53. Chapter 53

Dean, MJ, Jared and Sarah just walked out of the studio. They were about to go look for Misha when a woman came running to them. She got up to Dean and kissed him saying

"Honey, thank God you're all right. I was looking everywhere for you."

Dean made a face. _What the hell? Sister Jo? Honey?_

She was scared and freaking out and it took her a minute to notice there were two Sarah's there. She froze staring at them "Who?... What?... How?"

MJ approached her and put her down to sleep with a touch of her hand. Dean catches her and keeps staring at her. He sets her on a bench next to the studio. "What the hell?" he asks.

Sarah and Jared exchange looks. Sarah says "Jensen's wife. Daneel."

Dean nods in acceptance "Fake me married an angel." Then he looks at Jared. "Better that then a demon."

Jared got a bit defensive "My wife is not a demon. She just plays one on the show."

Dean was surprised at this reaction. It took a lot of guts for someone like Jared to stand up to a guy carrying this many weapons. Dean finally says "Ok, let's go."'

MJ replied "We can't just leave her here. I'll take her to be with Richard." Sarah nods. "I'll help. I saw Misha and Alex head to the office buildings. It is around the corner."

MJ adds "No, no need. Wait here, I'll be back in a second." MJ picks up Daneel and vanishes. A minute later she came back. "Told Richard she fainted and to keep her safe."

Sarah looked at her not understanding. "I thought we didn't have magic in this world. How could you teleport?"

MJ replied "I don't know, but I can. Something is off here, I don't know what or why."

"Why didn't you bring Cass?" Sarah asks.

"Cuz he's hurt, just like Misha. Your whole bond thing. Now let's go find him." Dean replies getting his shotgun out of his bag. Then they heard a scuffle.

* * *

"If the others haven't found Sarah on the set, where else could she be?" Sam asks Jensen.

Jensen still looked confused, but replied "The office building, maybe."

"Ok, let's go." Sam says opening the trailer door. Jensen seemed reluctant to leave and Sam saw it. "It's ok. We won't let anything happen to you." Jensen nods still scared but walks out. Suddenly a big group of demons appears in front of them. Gabriel couldn't take them all down, not that he didn't try. When he saw his finger snapping didn't work, he pulled out his archangel blade and started fighting. Sam drew his demon blade and stabbed one, knocking down another one in the process.

Jensen just stood there both amazed and scared _This is definitely not Jared_. A demon comes his way. Just as he was about to reach him, his head explodes with a sound of the shotgun. In front of Jensen stood Dean. Dean sized him up for a second and went to help his brother. MJ fought off some demons too. Jared joined Jensen and all they could do was stand there and watch. When the demons realized they were fighting the actual Winchesters it was too late. The boys already took them all down.

"Everybody ok?" Sam shouted. Nobody said anything. Dean added "Ok, let's go find Cass."

"Misha." Sam corrects him.

"Whatever." Dean replies.

* * *

Inside one of the offices Misha and Alex were hiding. Misha was hurt and bleeding out. He turned to Alex "You should go. Hide."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Alex replied.

The office building was crawling with demons. Robby was going to go there, but when he saw all those people inside, he ran to the studio. With a corner of his eye he saw our boys fighting off the demons, but didn't see Jared and Jensen. He was amazed at this, but too scared and ran off.

Eventually the guys made it to the office building. Sam made a comment "It's crawling with demons."

Sarah had a thought "Why don't MJ and...um... Gabriel fly up and start at the top, and you guys work your way up to them?"

"Good idea." Sam added.

"I'll go with you. I have an idea how to confuse the demons a bit." Sarah turns to MJ.

Gabriel, Sarah and MJ got to the top floor. "In here." Sarah points to the door with a symbol of a speaker on it. She enters it. Inside there was a large sound system. She explains "This sound system is to deliver announcements throughout the building." She pushes a few buttons, hooks her phone to it and hits play. The sound off sirens was heard. And then... The Ghostbusters theme song.

The demons looked confused. And when the lyrics came, a slight expression of fear appeared on their faces.

" _If you're seeing things inside your head...Who you gonna call?_

 _Winchesters!_

 _An invisible hound sleeping in your bed... Who you gonna call?_

 _Winchesters!"_

Dean frowned when he heard the song. He did not like it. Sam smiled seeing his reaction. They busted in the main hall. The demons were confused, then tried to charge at them, but backed away when they saw two of each. Jensen couldn't believe the impact these two had.

As the demons ran, Sam heard someone fighting in one of the rooms. He opened the door just in time to see Lucifer kicking a demon's ass. Sam froze in shock, as Lucifer approached him. "Hey Jared, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam realized that wasn't Lucifer, just the guy who played him. "How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Did you forget? I know martial arts, Karate, kickboxing..." he said coming out of the room and then stood there confused. There was another Jared there and two Jensens. "Ok, what is going on?"

Jared points to Dean and Sam "Mark, they are... Sam and Dean."

"No way. So these ARE demons, aren't they?" he seemed more excited then confused about the situation. "That's great. Hey, you guys can use me? I can play Lucifer. Scare them a bit."

Sam and Dean looked at each other not knowing what to say.


	54. Chapter 54

_Replies to reviews_

 _Blondie 20000: Tnx for the reviews. No, there is no AWMichael in this part. He kinda lost his marbels and is currently resting a bit. Glad you liked the Daneel part._

* * *

Misha was pale lying on the floor, bleeding out, but still smiled when he heard the song. He let out "The Winchesters are here."

Alex was freaking out "You lost too much blood. You're hallucinating. Ough, God, what do I do?"

Then he hears footsteps in the hallway. He freaks out even more. _Not these guys again! What do they want?_

The footsteps stop at their door. Alex grabs scissors that were on the desk and hides behind the door. As soon as the person walked in, he stabbed them from behind. The person turns to him. It was Richard, or so he thought.

"Ough my God, Richard, I am so sorry...I..."

Gabriel looks at him. "Stabbed me in the back? Really?"

Sarah and MJ walk in, freaking Alex out. "Would you look at this kid? He stabbed me in the back!" Gabriel complains. But Sarah spotted Misha "Misha!" she yells running at him. MJ goes over to Gabriel and helps him pull out the scissors as he couldn't reach them. Gabriel nods thankful.

MJ goes over to Misha. She sets his hand on his wound and heals it. Misha gets up, brand new, like nothing happened. Alex still stood there speechless. Misha goes over to him and tells him "It's ok. They're ok. They are going to fix everything." Alex nodded still not letting out a sound.

* * *

Back in the bunker Jack just woke up in the library. Mary was there by his side. "How's Cass?"

"Same. Still in his bed." But Cass wasn't in his bed. He just entered the library.

"Cass, you're ok? The boys must have succeeded." Mary says.

"Yes, they did. Did they call?"

Mary shakes of her head.

"Then I'm going in."

* * *

"Use you? Are you insane? These are actual demons we're talking about!" Dean shouts at Mark.

"What? You don't think I can pull it off?" Mark replies.

"I think we're about to find out." Sam says peeking through a door. He looks at Jared and Jensen "Hide."

Jared and Jensen hid in a closet. Mark stayed. The demons run in.

"All right fells, you can go, I got this covered."

The demons look at each other. One of them turns to Mark and smiles "What, you think you're Lucifer? Ha!"

"Just another funny little man." Another one says.

Dean smiles and whispers to Mark "I told you that won't work."

Now Sam and Dean pull out their blades. The demons laugh at them too. But Dean goes to one and stabs him. He falls to the ground. The others look at each other confused. Dean says "If you got a demon problem, who you gonna call?"

The demons were scared. "No, it can't be. You're just actors." Dean smiles and opens the closet. "No, these are the actors."

The demons try to smoke out, but Sam recites the exorcism backwards trapping them. "Now, you are going to tell us where Moloch is, and how did he bring magic here?" Sam says.

One of the demons tries to run, but Sam kills him. The two left stood scared. "Talk!" Dean shouts.

"The ring – one of them says – the ring is magical."

"The ring that was stolen from the museum, with draconite. How does it work? Sam asks.

"We don't know."

"Where is he?"

"Fifth floor. Meeting room."

* * *

Cass comes into the set. He looks around trying to find his way out, or anyone. Then he hears a scuffle and someone screaming "Ough my God!" He runs in that direction. He comes to what seemed like his room. There was a woman on the bed, but he couldn't see her face. Next to her on the ground was Gabriel. _No, not Gabriel_ he thought. A demon was punching God. _No, not God_. Cass comes up to the demon and smites him down with a simple touch of his hand. Robby looked at him and fainted.

Cass goes and checks the other two. _Anael? No, not her._ They were both just unconscious. He moves on, trying to find Sam and Dean and the others. He reached the office building. He went in.

* * *

After helping Misha, Gabriel and the others move downwards, killing demons along the way. The closer they got to the fifth floor, the weaker Gabriel felt. He shared his concern with MJ. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know. You don't feel it?" he replied. MJ shook of her head.

* * *

The Winchesters and others reached the fifth floor. They took out a few demons along the way, including the ones who stood guard in front of the meeting room. They went in. Inside, there were ten demons on the other side of the room. Someone was sitting in the big chair across the table.

The voice from behind the chair spoke in a familiar British voice.

"Hello, boys! I knew you'd figure out I was here."

Sam frowns "Moloch! This ends here."

"Ough, no, it is just getting started." The chair turns revealing a familiar face.

Dean frowns in confusion "Crowley?"

Mark P. says smiling "That's not Crowley. That's just Mark Shepard."

"It is just a meatsuit – Moloch replies - I thought it would fit. And it does."

Dean shouts at him "Ough, you're so dead."

Moloch laughs "No, you can't kill me. Not even if you tried. You see, boys as long as I have this, you can't touch me." He says pointing at a ring at his fingers.

"Maybe they can't. But we can." Gabriel says as the rest of them enter the room.

"Ough, I'm so scared – says Moloch sarcastically – please. Not even an archangel can hurt me."

"Well, at least we can try." MJ says.

The demons charge at them. The actors step back and let the real hunters fight. Eventally they took down all the demons. But Moloch just stood there smiling. He twisted his ring and a strong white wave hit them all, sending them to the ground. They all struggled to get up but couldn't. MJ was the only one that barely could. She gets up and starts slowly walking to the demon as if there was a big hurricane in her face. He didn't spot her until she grabbed his hand.

MJ was struggling to take the ring of his finger. Sam shouted at her. "Destroy it!"

"I can't! I..." her eyes glow green. This scared Moloch making him try to leave the vessel, but Sam was faster, reciting the exorcism baskwards.

"Sam! – Greeny shouts – I cannot destroy things!"

"Then take it's magic and make it something else!" Sam shouts still on the ground.

Greeny thought for a second still blasted by the power of the ring. Then she saw Cass entering the room. She takes a deep breath and channels the power of the ring into Cass, thrusting him through a wall. Dean shouts "Cass, no!"


	55. Chapter 55

"Cass, No!" Dean shouts. "What did you do?!"

The ring was destroyed and MJ's eyes glow green again. She was about to speak, when a white light nearly blinds them all. The next second Cass stood next to Dean. "Cass, are you ok?"

"Better then ok." He says as thunder and lightning reveal his wings all new and bigger.

Dean nods impressed.

While they had their attention to Cass, Moloch tries to escape. Cass teleports in front of him and places his hand on his head. The demon inside burns out leaving the actor unharmed.

Sirens were heard outside. Sam says "The ring must have kept this place under a spell. Now that it's gone, the world knows something is happening here." He picks up his phone and tries to call Mary, but no luck.

"You have to be in the library for it to work." Sarah says knowing what he is trying to do. Sam nods. "Let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean he's still unconscious?" Sam says speaking to Mary.

After a few seconds he hangs up. "We can't go back yet." He declares.

"Then we better hide." Dean says.

"Hide where?" Jensen asks.

"If they can make it out of the studio, they can go to my house." Jared suggests.

"You serious?" Jensen looked at him shocked.

"It's ok, Gen and the kids are at Gen's parents." Jared replies.

"Kids? You have kids?" Dean asks smiling looking back and forth between Sam and Jared.

Jared smirks at him "What? He does too." Pointing at Jensen.

Sam just rolls his eyes at this and stops further bickering "Ok, let's go."

* * *

Sam and Dean, Gabriel, MJ slip out of the studio jumping over a fence. Cass stood in front of it, tilting his head. Then he teleported out. "Why didn't we do that?" Gabriel asked.

"No magic in this world, remember? We don't have our powers." MJ replies.

"But how come he has?" Gabriel says pouting.

"He has the power of the draconite. He has magic inside." She explains.

Gabriel still stood there pouting as Dean tried to jump start a car. But it didn't work. "Son of a bitch!" he shouts. Sam says "Told you that wouldn't work. These new cars have..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! How are we supposed to get there?" Dean frowns.

"You can take my car." A voice says on the other side of the fence. "But you have to take care of it. If I see a scratch on it, I don't care who you are, I will kill you." Jensen says throwing Dean the keys.

"The other parking lot across the street. Now hurry." Jensen adds and Dean nods.

When they got to the other parking lot Dean's face covers in happiness. He shouts "'Baby!" Sam and MJ smile knowing how Dean was attached to the car. Sam teases him "Dean, that's not your baby."

But Dean ignored him completely. He got in and started it. He sat in the seat and closed his eyes just to hear her purr. "Man, he really loves that car." Gabriel comments as he and the others get in.

Sam and Dean entered the house they already knew. Dean smiled at the sofa making the same remark as he did before "Actor. Beauty sleep." And crashes on the couch. Sam smiles and goes to get a beer. MJ and Gabriel went to look around. Cass sat at the table opposite Dean. Dean looked at him and asked "You ok?"

Cass replied "I'm good. I got my wings back, just like he said."

"Who?"

"Misha."

"How did he know?"

"Apparently it was in the script."

Dean nods and then gets an idea "Maybe they know where we can find Michael?"

Cass replies "Maybe."

* * *

A few hours later Jared and Jensen come. Sam asks "What happened?"

"Well, a lot of people told different stories, but nobody mentioned demons nor you." Jensen replies.

"Good."

"Did you guys order any food? I am hungry." Jared says and Sam shakes his head.

Jared pick up his phone "Hey, it's Jared. Can I get ...um...eight extra large pizzas with bacon, and extra cheese? – then he looked at Sam and Jensen – no, make that six pizzas with bacon and extra cheese and two regular. Yeah. Thanks."

The smell of pizzas wakes Dean up from his "beauty sleep". They all sat at the big table in the dining room. Jared passes the pizzas around.

"Ok, regular for Sam, bacon and cheese for Gabriel and MJ, regular for Jensen, two bacon and cheese for Dean and two bacon and cheese for me."

"And a PB&J sandwiches for Castiel." Jensen says setting a plate of sandwiches in front of Cass.

Sam, Dean and Cass look at them confused. Jensen sits next to Jared who was already down a slice. Dean looks at him with a slight smile on his face. Jensen looks at Sam and nods. Sam nods back. They all dig in.

Cass takes one sandwich and takes a bite. His mouth filled with the delight of PB&J. The takes a deep breath and enjoys the taste of it. Dean and Sam look at him intrigued. With his mouth full Cass says.

"I can taste it again. This feels so good. These make me so happy." This made everyone laugh.

* * *

Later in the evening Dean was on the sofa watching TV and Sam was on Jared's computer and Jared was on Gen's computer sitting next to him. Jensen sits into a lazy-boy next to the sofa. Dean takes a look at him.

"You have kids?"

"Yeah. A little girl and twins, a boy and a girl."

"What are their names?"

"JJ is the oldest. Justice Jay. And the twins are Arrow and Zep."

"Zep?"

"Zeppelin."

Dean nods thinking _Cool._

Sam and Jared listen to the conversation and they both smiled. Sam looks at Jared. "And your kids?"

"Thomas, Tom, he's the oldest. Then Shepard, Shep. And the youngest one, a girl, Odette." Sam smiles and say "Good for you."

"You wish you could have a normal family, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen."

"Might not, but you still have a family. You have Dean and Cass, Jack and MJ, and Mary and..." Jared stops.

Sam looks at him confused "And what?"

"Never mind." Jared looks down.

Dean asked Jensen "Have you read the scripts for next few episodes?"

"No, why?"

"We were hoping you could tell us if you know where Michael is."

"Well, I can't. But Jared can."


	56. Chapter 56

"What do you mean you never went to Duluth?" Jared asks Sam "That's where you get Dean back."

"Mary and Bobby went there. They didn't find him."

"And where were you?"

"I was with MJ and..." Sam gives MJ an apologetic look. He didn't want to bring up Old Dean.

"No, no, that's not right. That was supposed to happen before." Jared shouted."How did you get Dean back then?"

"We... No Amara flushed him out."

"Amara? She wasn't..." Jared confusingly started going through the pages of scripts.

"What about the horror movie episode? The slasher, with the axe?" Jensen adds

"Well, me and MJ went on a hunt. I guess it was horror movie related. It was about Hellraisers."

"Ok, what about Jack?" Jared asks

"What about him?" Dean answers.

Jared and Jensen look at each other, not sure how to ask . Jared went on "Was he sick?"

"No. Actually, his powers are returning. He's the one that got us here."

"So nothing happened as it was scripted. Well, it did, but differently." Jared says.

"What about the beard? Did Sam have the beard?" Jensen asks.

"Yes, and I told him to get rid of it." Dean answers him frowning at Sam.

Jared sighs. He thought best to avoid Jack's death and Cass's deal with the Empty. It didn't seem like it was going to happen. "Ok, this is what we now. Ketch is going to find the egg, but..."

"Ketch already did. We used it, but it didn't work." Sam interrupts.

"And the spear?"

"You mean Kaia's staff? We don't have it. Kaia took off with it."

"Ok, good. We know where it is. It is at a junk yard..." Jared says but Jensen interrupts "What about Michael? You know I am supposed to play him again?"

Shock took over Dean's face and horror took Sam's. "I am not saying Yes to that douche again!" Dean shouted. Jensen sighs "In the script he leaves on his own, but leaves the door open so that he could get back without permission. But if Amara flushed him out..."

Jared continues "He shouldn't be able to possess you again."

Sam asks "Ok, do you know where he is?"

Jared and Jensen go on telling them where Michael is and what he is doing, and what was supposed to happen with Garth, Jack and Kaia's spear.

"When does all this happen?" Sam asks.

"Christmas eve." Jared replies.

"So we got three days to figure out how to take him down." Sam concludes.

* * *

AWMichael was in an office building in Kansas. One of his monsters was dragging out another body from his office. AWMichael twitches thinking _stupid vessels. Not one can hold me more than a few days._

He looks up at the woman who just entered. She was the werewolf he met when he was making his sales pitch to her pack leader.

"Jenna. Any news on the wild one with the spear?"

"No, sir."

"What about that idiot from the government? Did he call?"

"No, sir."

"Inform me immediately if he does. And find that spear!" he shouts at her twitching.

* * *

The hunters snuck back on the set and went straight to the library. MJ goes to make the call. Sam and Dean stood saying goodbye to their doppelgangers. Gabriel and Cass stood aside watching.

Dean gives Jensen anther quick look over "You're ok, I guess. You take care of that car, you hear me?" Jensen smiles and nods. "And take care of your wife. She's a keeper." This made Jensen frown. Sam smiled at this remark and so did Jared. They exchange looks and shake hands. So do Dean and Jensen. Small yellow sparkles emerge from that handshake and bind themselves to their hands before disappearing.

MJ comes back in just in time to see it. "Congradulations guys, you have successfully bonded with each other." She says smiling. "Jack's good to go."

As the drawing starts glowing again, Sam and Dean smile and nod at Jared and Jensen. And then they were gone. Jensen turns to Jared "We are never speaking about this again! Ever!" Jared nods smiling.

* * *

Back in the bunker they all crossed back. "Feels good to be home." Dean says.

MJ adds "Don't get too comfortable. We still have work to do."

Sam and Dean nod. MJ continues "I'm gonna head back to SSSD, they must be wondering where I am."

"I'll come with." Gabriel adds. MJ knew he didn't want to let his sister out of his sight. They vanish together.

Others scatter around the bunker to explain everything to others and get everything ready to face Michael.

MJ and Gabriel get to Washington D.C. They went through the building and reached her qubical. She sat down at her computer. "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Writting my report." She replies.

"Why?"

"These guys need to know what happened. So that they know how to deal with these kinds of things in the future."

Hooper walks over sizing Gabriel up. It was obvious there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Who are you?"

"He's an archangel. Gabriel meet John Hooper." Gabriel nods at him. "What is it Hooper?" MJ asks.

"Cleese wants to see you."

She nods and looks at Gabriel. "Let's go."

They knock on the director's door and enter. He was on the phone.

"Yes sir."

"Right here, with me sir."

"Yes, of course."

And then Cleese's eyes glow.

MJ and Gabriel look at him "Michael?"

* * *

On a dirty crossroads in the middle of nowhere a man summoned a demon. Zepar appeared and shock covered his face.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"What do you want?"

"Abraxas."

"We don't know where he is. After hell lost leadership, he went rouge."

"You can find out where he is. Let's make a deal."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"He killed my family. I want...I need him to pay."

Zepar shakes his head.

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't. Because you don't have anything to trade."

"What about my soul?"

Zepar looks at him as he was feeling sorry for the guy.

"I am sorry, Nick, but you don't have a soul anymore."


	57. Chapter 57

Dean and Cass appear at the entrance of a junk yard near Omaha. Dean shakes his head. He doesn't like when angels zap him somewhere. Cass smiled. He felt strong again and he had his wings back. It felt good to use them again.

"You know, we are taking a big risk going after the staff like this. Michael could have this location and he might send his monsters after Kaia." Cass says as they were walking in the junk yard.

"If they come, we will take them down." Dean replies.

Cass frowns not feeling too assured. But Dean continues "Listen. Michael conned me. He kept me trapped and drowning inside my own body. Now when you and Sam were possessed by Lucifer, I thought I understood. But I didn't. Not really. So yeah, if we get a chance to trap him with those angel cuffs Bobby's working on, I'll take that. But I won't be truly happy until he is dead."

"And now we have the chance to do that. So, let's go."

They started searching the yard. Dean goes into a container used as an office. He finds an improvised bed there and a hot pot with beans. _She was here._ He goes out and meets up with Cass. "Any luck?" Cass shakes his head "What if somebody already got to her?"

"No, there is no sigh of struggle. The wild Kaia I know wouldn't go without a fight. So either she left or she is in hiding."

"Dean!" Cass shouts. Dean felt the staff on his back. Kaia stood behind him. He turns to her.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"You know what we want."

"You think you can take this from me? You tried before."

"We didn't come to fight you for it. We came to ask."

"You should know by now I won't give it up."

"Then join us. Fight with us."

She frowns at him.

"Look, there are people I care about, family. They are in danger. A lot of people are in danger. Michael, the one that tortured me, the one that tortured you, he is going to kill everybody. Thousands will die! And the only thing in this world that can stop him is this weapon in your hands. So help us, or kill us."

She lowers the spear considering his offer.

"There is something I need you to do for me... I want to go back."

Dean frowns in confusion "To the bad place?"

"I call it home."

"But you came to this world for a reason."

"I came here to escape the life of running from monsters. But here is no different. At least over there I understood things. The world, my place in it. The magic I used to get here, magic from my home, it doesn't work here. To get back I need help."

"We'll do what we can." Dean replies.

"The boy. The special boy. The one that used Kaia to open up the door. He can do it again. For me."

"No, he can't. But we might know someone who can."

"Who?"

"The woman you fought in Sioux Falls. She was with my brother and the sheriff. She could help."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Cass says "You don't. Just like we don't know you will actually help us. But we do know you are hiding something. Like Dean said you came here for a reason. And if you are so desperate to return, you are so driven that you would consider helping us, well, that means you have a new reason. Something you're not telling us."

Kaia sighs "You have people you feel bound to protect. To save. So do I."

Cass sets his hands on Dean and Kaia and they appear back in the bunker. Sam looks up from his computer and nods. Dean goes up to him. "All right, who do we have so far?"

"Garth is here, he's in the kitchen. We have hunters on the line from around America all coming to Kansas. Hunters from the otherworld around the bunker as you can see. Rowena is in her room and Ketch is on his way. Mom went to go get Bobby. Dean...Um... Ellen and Jo are coming too."

Dean sighs. He hasn't seen them since they got here. He is nothing more than a stranger to them.

"Anyway, we know how big Michaels army is. But we don't know where they will be. They are supposed to be scattered around the city. What if we can't find them all?"

* * *

Mary, Bobby, Ellen and Jo enter the bunker. Dean walked in the main hall just as they did. Ellen sighs and walks up to him.

"Dean, right?"

Dean nods.

"I know you knew our doubles in this world. And from what Mary and Bobby told us, they meant a lot to you."

Dean looks down. He didn't know what to say. Sorry just doesn't cut it. It wasn't his Ellen to say sorry to.

"It's ok, kid. You did well so far. You and your brother stopped what couldn't be stopped in our world. Your Ellen would have been proud." She says and walks away.

Jo approaches him and hands him a picture of him and her with Cass, Sam and Bobby in a wheel chair. She says smiling "I didn't know your Bobby was in a wheel chair until I found this picture in his place."

Dean smiles "That didn't stick long." He takes the picture and stares at it. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"She did."

"What happened to her was not your fault. It's the life." She pats him on the back and walks away.

* * *

In the meeting room of an office building in Kansas Gabriel was in a circle of Holly Fire and MJ was next to him tied to a chair, seemingly uncontious. In front of them was AWMichael wearing yet another meatsuit.

"Gabriel... My dear Gabriel. Didn't I kill you? Twice?"

Gabriel frowns at him "Twice?"

"Yeah, one Gabriel from here and one from there. So which are you?" he says and twitches.

"The one from here." Gabriel answers.

"Aah... I guess you had a lot more tricks up your sleeve then your double in my world."

"Guess so."

AWMichael twitches again "What about her? Why are you with her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Did she tell you? Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"About our sister."

Gabriel brings his head high. "I know."

AWMichael twitches again "So you know where she is? Are you following this human around hoping she will tell you?"

Gabriel remained silent.

"Tell me! – AWMichael shouts twitching – Tell me where Amenadiel is!"


	58. Chapter 58

Christmas Eve. Morning

The bunker was full of people packing up and exchanging weapons. Sam meets up with Dean and Cass in the kitchen. Dean was drinking coffee and Cass was finishing his fourth PB&J sandwich.

"I still can't reach them." He say with worry written all over his face.

"Gabriel and MJ?" Dean asks and Sam nods.

"We haven't heard from them since we came from the Bizzaro World. They were supposed to get the SSSD to join the fight."

Now Dean seemed worried. "Cass, could you go there and check on them?" Cass nods finishing his fifth sandwich.

* * *

It was a busy day in SSSD offices. Hooper glanced over his shoulder every time he heard the elevator door open. He hasn't seen MJ in two days and he was getting worried again. Her phone kept going to voice mail.

Suddenly the papers from every desk start flying around the room. A man in a trench coat appears in the centre of the room. Some people screamed and others pulled their guns out. Hooper jumped out of his seat "Wait! Wait!" Then he turns to Cass "You are an angel, right?"

Cass nods introducing himself "I am Castiel."

"Castiel, right. I know you. MJ told me about you."

"Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her for the past two days. Why? Did something happen?"

Cass frowns "When did you see her last?"

"Two days ago in the evening. Her and Gabriel went in the director's office. Come to think about it, I haven't seen the director since either."

Cass looks in front of him. On the other side of the room there was a door with a sign that said "Director" Cass walks over and tries to enter.

"It's locked." Hooper says.

Cass places his hand on the door and blasts them. Hooper flinched back. Cass walks in and Hooper follows. On the ground near the table laid a body of director Cleese, his eyes burned out. Cass frowns at this, clearly pissed. He mutters "Michael."

Then he turns to Hooper "You! You are coming with me." He puts his hand on Hooper's shoulder and they vanish.

* * *

Cass and Hooper pop up in the bunkers kitchen. Dean and Sam were confused. Dean says "Last time I check that wasn't MJ nor Gabriel. No, wait. I know this guy. Hooper, right?"

Hooper stood there shocked and terrified saying nothing. Dean snaps his fingers in front of his face, trying to snap him out of it.

And it worked "Dean?"

"Yes, it's me. And this is Sam."

Hooper looks at Sam and nods still a bit disoriented.

"Cass, what happened?" Sam asks.

"We found their director dead. Eyes burnt out. I think Michael's got Gabriel and MJ"

Dean pounds his hand on the table shouting "Son of a bitch!" Making Hooper flinch.

Sam says "It's ok Dean, we'll get them back. Hooper, can we count on the help from SSSD?"

Hooper swallows and asks "Help with what?"

* * *

AWMichael charges out of the room. Gabriel always knew how to piss his brothers off. He turns to MJ looking worried. But as soon as the door closed, MJ lifts up her head.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm ok, just trapped here. Could you give me a hand?"

"No, we have to play along. He can't know I have Amenadiel inside. Besides we might be able to turn this into an advantage."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

* * *

"You are doing what? - Hooper looked terrified - Ough my God, this is huge. But how can we help? How can we even compete against an army of these things?"

"You can't fight." Dean says. "But you can help by keeping the cops of our tale and the people off the streets."

Hooper nods "Yeah, we can do that."

"And make sure no one comes near that building tonight."

Cass goes to Hooper and sends him back to SSSD with a touch of his hand.

* * *

Nightfall.

All the hunters stood in front of the office building in Kansas city. Bobby hands Sam the angel cuffs.

"Cass, we good to go?" Dean asks and Cass nods.

Sam, Dean, Rowena, Kaia, Jack and Cass take each other's hands. As they vanish, other hunters led by Mary and Bobby enter the building. From the front door they start battling the enhanced monsters.

Cass and others pop up in the top floor in front of a big office. Cass stumbles back and falls. Jack runs to him. Dean looks at his friend "Yep, drained him just like he said. Jack, you stay by his side. We are going in."

AWMichael wearing a woman meatsuit stood there admiring the view. Five monsters stood next to him.

He was expecting them. He glances over them smirking.

"You are so predictable." He puts his hand up, smashing them all to a wall.

"Predictable little humans. Charging in here, thinking you can take me down. That you can stop what's about to happen. – he smiles and twitches – I have a whole army out there, waiting, ready for my command, ready for this..." he puts out his hand and snaps his fingers.

But nothing happened. He frowns and tries again, twitching. Thick black smoke covers the windows and smashes them. It separates and goes to his monsters. The monsters blink and for a second there eyes turn black. Then they go and join the Winchesters side.

AWMichael looked confused "Demons?"

Dean smirks at him "Yeah, you're not the only one with aces up your sleeve."

"But how?"

"Let's just say the demons have a new king." He says smiling at Sam.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sam and Dean were in the bunker making plans for the attack. Sam says "Anyway, we know how big Michaels army is. But we don't know where they will be. They are supposed to be scattered around the city. What if we can't find them all?"

Zepar appears next to Sam making both Sam and Dan flinch "May I offer a suggestion?'

"How did you..." Dean was about to ask but Zep interrupted "I used the front door. Considering how many people you have coming and going I am surprised no one pulled a sneak attack. Nobody even noticed me."

"They all have a lot on their mind. What do you suggest?"

"Use demons. Demons can posses any living thing. Monsters are alive. We can control them."

"Even the enhanced ones?"

"It will take a bit of an effort, but I think they can manage."

"What's in it for you?" Dean frowns at him.

"I need a favour after this is done."

"What favour?"

"I need you to stop Lucifer's old vessel from killing any more demons."


	59. Chapter 59

"All of your monsters are now ours!" Dean says. "So, you might as well call it a night!"

AWMichael smirks and with a blast of his hand he smites the demons inside the monsters in the room. But he couldn't reach the other demons across the town.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" as the monsters join him back. Sam and Dean get into battling positions but AWMichael interrupts them "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Dean asks pissed off.

"Because I have something of yours." AWMichael replies snapping his fingers. Across the room Gabriel appears in the ring of holly fire and MJ next to him tied to a chair.

Sam and Dean exchange looks both thinking the same thing _Michael doesn't know MJ is his sister's vessel._ MJ nods at them showing them she's ok.

"I cannot kill Gabriel so easily, but her... All it takes is for me to snap my fingers. And she's gone."

But they all knew that wasn't true. MJ smirks at him. "Do it. Take away the only thing keeping them from killing you."

"How about this – Sam suggest – you let them go and we promise not to kill you. We'll just lock you up." Dean didn't like this suggestion.

This made AWMichael laugh in amusement. "I don't think so." The monsters change. Dean fought off one and killed him with a machete. Kaia takes one down easily. Rowena struggled with one until Sam took him off of her, and she throws a hex bag under his feet, disintegrating him. A flap of Cass's wings extinguishes the holly fire, making Gabriel free as he pulls out his archangel blade and kills one more. Cass takes one down taking his head off with bare hands.

As Dean killed his monster first, he charged at AWMichael, but all that did getting him thrown across the room. Jack runs in just as Dean lends at his feet. This made Jack really mad. So mad he raised his hand and a gold wave hits AWMichael sending him to the ground. Jack helps Dean up and Kaia runs to AWMichael, nearly stabbing him with her spear. But Dean shouts "No, he's mine!"

Dean shouting made her flinch for a second. That gave AWMichael the opportunity to push her down taking the spear out of her hands. He spins it around, cutting Rowena's stomach and then going after the person closest to her. Sam. But just when he was about to thrust the spear into his chest MJ shouts "NO!" as she appears in front of Sam with a flap of wings and takes the hit.

AWMicheal's eyes widen in terror as MJ's body starts flickering in green lightning, turning her eyes green. He could now see the angel inside. Amanadiel takes her final breath as she starts falling down.

Sam caught her, him and Dean shouting "No!" at the same time. Dean rushed to her as AWMichael backs away terrified of what he has just done.

"MJ? MJ, wake up." Dean mumbles, his eyes watering up. He pulls the spear out of her and drops it on the ground. Sam held her in his arms, but his legs were giving up on him. He goes down on his knees, his face covered in sorrow.

MJ slowly fades away, disappearing into nothing.

Dean's face covers in madness. He picks up the spear and charges at AWMichael, but AWMicheal still had just a shred of common sense to fly out of there.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouts infuriated. Sam kept kneeling, shedding a single tear, not saying a word.

Gabriel was wrapped in sadness too. He just stood there, not moving. Cass felt sadness too. But he also saw Rowena hurt. Without saying anything he goes over to her and heals her, then turns to Jack. Jack's face was covered in tears. All he kept thinking _I wasn't strong enough to save her._

* * *

They all came back to the bunker, all quiet. Nobody wanted to break the silence. But Sam did.

"We have to bring her back."

Cass asks "How Sam? She faded away. She doesn't exist."

This made Dean throw everything of a table and then smash a chair on the wall. Then he leaves the room.

Sam looked after him as he left. "I don't know Cass, but we have to."

* * *

AWMichael, still in a woman's body found himself in a park in Kansas city. "What have I done?"

His face blank "What have I done!?" he shouts scaring people around him. He looks at them thinking _it's their fault. It is all their fault._ He puts his hand up, ready to take them all down. But then slowly puts it down _No, it is my fault. I did this. I killed her._

"Why!? Why was I so blind?!" he shouts at the sky and drops to his knees. He pounds on the ground a couple of times, and then sets his hands to the ground. He burries his head in his hands and starts sobbing. _Why would she do that? Why sacrifice herself again? Why leave me again?_

He freaked out the people around so someone called the police. The cops surround him, telling him to put his hands on his head. But AWMichael didn't move. He just let them pull his hands behind his back and arrest him. His face had no expression only tears. They put him in the back of the car and drive away.

After prossesing him and taking his fingerprints they put him in an interrogation room. A couple of officers try to talk to him, but no luck. Then a couple of detectives try too. Eventually an elderly woman walks in.

"Ough my God, Melissa. What happened to you?" she asks. "You disappeared three days ago, where have you been?"

He looks at the woman. He could feel care in her voice. Care for his vessel.

"I am taking you home, honey. It's going to be ok." The woman tries to move AWMichael, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, honey, let's go home." But Melissa didn't move.

The woman leaves the room and comes up to an officer. "It's like my daughter's not even there." She says with tears in her eyes.

Melissa was later emitted to Cottonwood Springs psychiatric hospital.

* * *

 **Due to organizational purposes, I will be ending the story here. But do not worry, it will continue in My vision 2.**


End file.
